Alkyrian and Half-Breed
by Yuki-sama12
Summary: Alice finds herself transported to the World of Dragon Age and finds things are very different. Along the way she runs into bits and pieces from her past she thought were gone and finds out what she truly is. But when she decides to go back to her world she may find that her heart calls Ferelden home more than her own world ever was to her. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Alice walked outside as she went to retrieve some groceries for her boss. She walked by an old small house that looked to be half broken as she carried the bags of food and stopped feeling something strange about the house. Alice rolled her eyes and but found herself unable to walk away her curiosity getting the better of her as she set it down and walked over to it pulling off some boards that closed off the entrance from the world and slipped inside. The room was dark except for the light that came through the boarded door. She saw a well through the light and walked over to it peering over into it but not too much. Darkness. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "I really don't understand why I came here." She said and turned away. "Perhaps you wanted something to happen?" an elder woman's crackly voice asked. Before Alice could turn around hands covered her mouth and nose, dragging her down the dark well. Alice slowly fell unconscious as she saw the sun-light at the bottom of the well.

...xXx...

"Why in the hell did you bring us to this piece of shit village Morrigan?" Willow asked angrily.

"I brought us to the closest village there was, and I didn't hear you suggesting anything Warden." The dark haired witch said annoyed.

"Anywhere is better than here because I hate seeing pathetic shems lying around in one place together."The elven woman hissed.

Alistair sighed and looked at Fen, Willow's Mabari hound, "Looks like she's in a fowl mood already."

"I'm not in a foul mood, I'm always like this. If you have a problem then suck it up or you can leave." Willow said, pulling the dark cloak closer to her.

"Hey now was just kidding." Alistair said smirking weakly as Fen sniffed the air.

"Smell something there boy?"She asked the Mabari.

He barked and ran into the woods to a well where a girl was climbing out of it and looked at the hound. "Hey where did you come from?" she asked patting his head smiling softly.

"Hands off my hound Shemlen." Willow growled, pushing her dog back and standing in his place."Haven't you got manners?"

She looked at her curiously/annoyed. "Sorry, being kidnapped by an old hag and thrown down a well doesn't really allow me to process my manners." she said crossing her arms. "And plus I had no idea he was yours"

Willow rolled her eyes,"Who gets themselves kidnapped by an old lady? Gods, even more pathetic than I thought."

"You know what thanks for nothing lady, really nice to see people helping each other." She said annoyed and stood up walking away. "I like her." Morrigan said smirking.

Willow glared at the raven haired mage and walked the other way,"I really hate shemlen. She should learn her place."

Alistair sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Learn her place? Maybe you should learn to be a little nicer.' he said to himself.

"Let's go, I'd rather get out of here soon. I'll buy tents and we should also look around for information." Willow said, her armored boots clicking against the ground.

They walked in the town and found the girl asking information from a farmer. "Ok where am I really?" "I already told you you're in the small town of Lothering, in Ferelden." the girl shook her head. "Riight. Ok this day keeps on getting weirder and weirder." she said walking away. "Maybe we should help her." Alistair suggested. "She seems lost."

"Who cares if she's lost. She's probably too stupid to realize where she is and she'll more than likely get killed, which isn't my problem."Willow said annoyed.

"Why shouldn't we? It'll be better than having just her in our group." Alistair said pointing to morrigan.

"I'd rather have a useful bitch than a pathetic shemlen who probably has no idea how to use a weapon."

"Well you don't know until you find out." Alistair said smirking. "Please Willow, trust me I have a good feeling about her."

Willow rolled her eyes,"What ever but your going to talk to her, I'm going to go take care of Grey Warden business."

Alistair nodded and walked away. "And now you've given into the fools pleads. Are you gonna become soft like him as well?" Morrigan asked smirking.

"I'm turning soft for no one bitch, oops I mean witch." Willow said smirking.

"I expected as much, thank you for proving me wrong." The witch said smiling.

Willow rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Alistair was talking to the girl who didn't really seem to want to listen to him as she walked around helping around the people of the village collecting coin for herself.

Willow walked past her and into the Tavern only to bump into a couple of guards.

"Look here men I think we've just been blessed." the leader of Loghain's men said. "Didn't we ask around by an elf of this very description and everyone said they hadn't seen her?" "It seems we were lied to."The leader growled. "Gentleman, there is no need for trouble. This is just another poor soul that is here to escape the darkspawn." A woman that had fiery red hair and chantry robes said trying to appease them.

Willow laughed, silencing everyone in the room,"Oh no chantry women, they are telling the truth and they will die by my hands alone."

"Please, they are ignorant and will blindly follow their masters orders, spare them." she begged.

"No, I give no one mercy." she said pulling her dark blade from it's sheath, pulling her cloak's hood back so they could see her face and her sharp fang s that hung over her bottom lip.

"Enough talk! take the warden into custody, find the other and kill anyone who gets in your way." The leader said a few men left but the others stayed and the man beside the leader smiled and said. "Right let's make this quick."

Willow charged him, jumping up, twisting in the air, and landing on his back, biting into the throbbing vein on his neck. Blood pooled on her tongue and she drank him until he was dry. She pushed him aside and grabbed the leader, her mouth moving in on his neck.

"No! Please spar him!" The sister begged trying to pull her off him.

Willow bared her teeth at the women,"Back off or you'll be next"

The woman's face paled as she backed away.

Willow bite into the man's neck and drank him dry, she dropped his dead body. She glared at the red haired women,"Come with me now!" she said fiercely, her eyes telling her answer better not be no.

The woman hesitantly followed her.

Willow pulled her hood back up as they left the building. She breathed in the fresh air, remembering she had to control herself or everyone here would parish in her wake even if she hated all shemlen."What is your name?"

"Leliana." The red head said calmly even though she was terrified of the woman in front of her.

Willow looked at her, her eye glowing through the darkness of the hood,"Learn your place in my presence. Next time I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?"

The red head hesitantly nodded and watched her walk away. "Don't worry about her, the darkspawn are more terrifying than she'll ever be." The brown haired girl said leaning against the tavern wall. "Besides, if I am to guess, I'm guessing her lover died by darkspawn and she was forced to become a warden, but that's just my guess though." she said shrugging.

Willow's ears lifted and she stopped dead in her tracks, seeming to have heard everything, even though she was a good distance away. She practically flew back to the girls and her hood fell back and her eyes shifted violently, angry and pain revealed in them,"What do you know about that?" she practically screamed.

"Oh me?" She asked smirking. "I thought I was dead to the world to you?" She jested.

Willow poked the girl in the chest, pushing her back a little,"I said what do you know, you will answer me."

"Hey now," she said calmly. "Beating me wont help you, cause I'll never tell." she said smirking. "Now I'm going to go if that's alright, since the darkspawn will be coming soon and I don't want to be infected." She said waving slightly and walking away.

Willow growled and turned back around and pulled the red head with her to go find Alistair.

Alistair saw Willow walking towards him with a look he wasn't excited about.

"Let's go, now!"Willow said, biting into her snack bites.

"What got you so in the mood to leave?" Alistair asked as he packed his things.

"I just want to leave. I hate humans and I need sleep or I'll be very pissed tomorrow. The woods is were I prefer to sleep." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright." Alistair said. "Hey, your fine with Alice coming along right? As long as I watch her?" he asked.

Willow laughed icily."You mean the brown haired girl from earlier? She left not too long ago."

"You mean the girl that isn't too far away from camp?" Morrigan asked pointing to a fire a little ways away from the camp.

Willow sighed,"I'm guessing so. Damn it, whatever, but keep her away from me or I'll make a feast from her blood." she said angrily.

Alistair looked at her. "What did she do to you?" Leliana opened her mouth to explain.

"Shut up right now chantry girl!" Willow snarled.

Leliana shut her mouth quickly and looked in fear of her. Alistair sighed and asked. "So where are we going first?" he asked.

"The dalish. Out of all the alliance we can get I would rather have the dalish."

Alistair nodded "Do you want me to cook again?" he asked. "I can cook." Alice said walking up behind them making Alistair jump from how silent she was.

Willow rolled her eyes,"I'm full from my recent meal. I'm just going to make camp and go to sleep with Fen." she said turning on her heal and walking away from them all, making herself a camp a good ways off from them.

"I wonder what she eats? Toads?" Alice asked teasingly making Alistair try not to laugh.

"If you must know, I drink blood" she said loudly.

"Oh? Like the blood of Virgins and such, I'm in danger then." Alice teased more making Alistair shake his head.

Willow rolled her eyes and looked at Fen,"Why did I have to be the Grey Warden?" she asked the dog.

He looked at her and licked her hand.

"Because the Gods decided for me." she whispered, setting up her dark tent where there was enough room for 5 people. She pulled out her bedroll and a small blanket for Fen and set it up inside.

Fen walked inside and lied down on his spot slowly dozing off.

Willow crawled in and pulled her black cloak off, her tattoos revealed. They swirled around almost everywhere. Her face was lucky. The tattoos stopped at the curve of her neck. She remembered those nights her and Tamlen would lie naked in the grass under the stars and he would hold her and gently trace the tattoos. Tears brimmed her eyes and laid down on the pallet, crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nature of the Beast

(Morning)

Alice woke up early and started to practice with her new thin sword. It would do but she would have to get another that felt right to her.

Willow pulled her cloak back on and she crawled from the tent."Come on Fen."

He barked and darted off towards the forest.

"Where are you going Fen?" she yelled after the dog.

Alice heard the hound coming and put her sword away starring down at him as he bounced around her.

"Down Fen!" Willow commanded. She looked up at the girl and rolled her eyes as her dog came back to her.

"Hey it's not my fault he's attracted to me." she said and Fen jumped on her making her fall on her back as he licked her face.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and turned around, walking away from her.

Alice rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of meat away from her making Fen run after it, allowing Alice to stand and walk back to camp. Fen trotting in a few minutes later with the meat hanging from his jaws.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Willow asked as she walked back into camp.

The small group nodded.

"Then let's go." she said, pulling the map from her pocket in her cloak.

Alice sighed and walked in the back with Alistair talking to him and making humorous conversations as they walked.

Willow looked up as the Dalish archers pointed their arrows at their heart"Aneth ara,please forgive our sudden intrusion but we wish to speak with your keeper"

The leader nodded. "Know our arrows are always watching you and your group." she whispered.

"They mean nothing to me, kill them if they do something that you don't like." Willow said walking forward.

The keeper explained to Willow their situation, that their camp had been attacked by werewolves and asked her to help which she took, Zathrian told her to watch for the white wolves for they were Witherfang's eyes and ears before letting her go.

Willow growled,"Gods I hate werewolves. Their blood is like acid to my skin and their my kinds worst enemy." she said her nails growing beneath the cloak.

Alice was talking to a female elven woman with red hair and looked back at Willow curiously before shrugging knowing what Willow did was none of her concern and continued to talk to her.

Willow walked into the forest, her nose lifting so she could sniff the air. She lips curled back into a snarl as she knew that wet dog smell anywhere.

Howls of the werewolves rang in her ears as she drew close to their layer.

"Anyone else ready to get their fingers dirty?" she asked.

Alistair, Morrigan and Sten as well as her faithful hound Fen joined her.

Willow looked at them, her hands twitching towards her sword.

After getting the Acorn for the elder tree they went through the barrier and the wolves ran only Swiftrunner stayed and fought. after Willow severely wounded him a white wolf came and knocked Willow back allowing them time to get away.

Willow growled,"I'm really getting tired of this game. Let's ends this now."

Willow finally found where the 'Lady' as everyone called her was and was told if she did not listen then Witherfang would never be found unless she got Zathrian and brought him back to parlay. Willow unhappily did as she was asked and retrieved the keeper. when he begged her to help him kill the wolves Willow gladly did as she was asked and attacked the werewolves.

Willow killed them brutally. She hissed as their blood came into contact with her pale skin.

After retrieving the heart Zathrian and Willow walked back to the dalish camp to make a cure. "Well I see all went well I guess?" Alice asked as she snuck up behind Willow.

Willow rolled her eyes,"Everything went perfect." she said she she moved away from her.

"Well I absolutely had fun messing around with your people." Alice said smirking.

"I don't care what you were doing, did I even ask?" she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care if you didn't ask I'll tell you whether or not you want to hear it, I might have broke a few traditions, I was helping around, oh did you get a scarf from a werewolf that wanted you to kill her?" Alice asked.

Willow handed her the purple silk scarf,"Go give it to the poor man, he deserves to know what really happened." she said, showing a little compassion.

"Yeaaa, I said you would bring it back, after all you are part of his people. You take that to her husband on the other side of the camp." Alice said running off when a red haired elf called her name.

Willow sighed and walked over to the man, explain what happened and giving him the scarf,"She said she loved you."

"Thank you." He said and walked away to grieve.

She nodded and went to sit down somewhere alone, so she could lick her wounds. Werewolf blood didn't heal like a normal wound.

...xXx...

(A few hours later)

"So we aren't staying the night with the dales right? Alice asked Willow.

"We are not staying here. I can't." she said annoyed

"I know, I know just asking to make sure." The brown haired girl said her arms crossed behind her head.

Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed her pack and hooked it to her hip.

"Soooo... How are you holding up?" Alice asked hesitantly averting her eyes from the elf. "Since... you know what I'll shut up now since this isn't really the time." She half laughed and started to walk away.

"You know what happened to Tamlen don't you?" Willow asked

"Uhh. You know my mouth speaks before I think, I do that a lot. Ha ha ha. So just ignore me." Alice said laughing nervously. Trying to doge the question.

Willow sighed,"Come on guys, I want to leave now." she said walking into the trees.

Alice sighed. "I am such an idiot." She said walking with the group. Almost as soon as they left the forest a woman ran to them for help saying bandits were attacking them. Alice sighed. "Can't this happen later?" She asked annoyed.

"I hate this. Why must everyone ask for help?" Willow asked running after the women.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Alice said but sighed as she was already gone. "Waste of breath." She said annoyed and walked forward and the tree fell behind her as assassins came out. "You now realize it's a trap right?" She asked Willow slightly annoyed.

"Trap? Oh, great, more blood for me."Willow said baring her growing fangs.

Alice sighed and pointed to the blonde elf, "Don't kill him. He will be useful." She said.

Willow rolled her eyes and she killed at least half the assassins by sinking her teeth into their necks.

"Great a vampire of all the damn things you had to give me?" She asked this worlds maker and pulled out her sword fighting.

Once they were all dead, Willow crouched down to the blonde elf and slapped him awake."We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh? Well aren't you a nice thing to wake up to?" He asked seductively. Alice sighed. "Yes did I mention he's a lust driven elf?" She asked a smirk tugging on her lips.

Willow pulled her hood back, letting her dark silk hair fall out of the cloak."Whatch what you say to me little man or I swear I'll kill you."

"Oh well lets get down to the point. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I was hired for the soul purpose of killing the last remaining Grey Wardens; which I have failed at sadly." He said smirking.

"Who hired you?" she asked.

"An older fellow Teryn Loghain I think his name was." "But Howe set it up?" Alice asked, Zevran nodded.

Willow growled,"Well since we got our answers I get to kill you."

"I have a proposition if you will." The Antivan assassin said.

"Why should I make a deal with you after you tried to kill me like the idiot you are."

"Here's the thing. I like living as do we all, I join your group protect you from any other assassin attempts, warm your bed, polish armor whatever you like." "He won't kill us sine the crows will kill him for failing the first time." Alice said looking at the girl.

Willow sighed and stood to her feet, her small fingers rubbing her temples."Fine, whatever. But he better prove himself useful or I'll kill him for being a failure."

Zevran nodded and Alice untied him. "I hear by swear my oath of loyalty until you have no need of me." He said.

"Whatever, let's make camp, I'm sick of walking." Willow said annoyed.

The group nodded and set up camp. Alice was at the far edge carving something from wood Alistair was cooking, Leliana was playing her lute and everyone else were doing what they wanted.

Willow pulled her cloak off and tossed it inside her tent. She started piling her wood up, her back to the camp as she sparked the fire blazing it to life. She wasn't wearing her dalish armor anymore, she was wearing a black tank top and black shorts with knee high laced up boots.

Alice looked at her carving. "Hey Willow? Where are we going next?"

"The circle." she said poking the fire with her dark blade.

"Thank you." She said and tossed her the small figurine of two people. She recognized herself and recognized her dead lover. "I hope I got him right." She said as she started to carve another piece of wood.

Alice sighed. "It's nothing big, just a thing to waste time with."

Willow froze, she picked it up and looked at it before tossing it in the fire."I'd rather not have any reminders of him. But thanks for reopening wounds, it feels great."she said, trying to keep the pain from her voice, before crawling into her tent and crying softly into her dog's fur.

"Right, 'thanks for reopening old wounds, feels great.' "She mimicked willows voice. "Why not throw it in my face that way I could- ouch!" She said as she cut her finger. "Shit!" She said and put it in her mouth and sighed. "This day keeps getting better and better." She said sarcastically.

Willow curled into a ball, holding her hand to her mouth, trying to block the smell of blood from entering her nose.

"Ah, fuck. Why does it always gotta be me?" Alice wondered smirking and walked over to her tent.

Willow looked up at Fen,"She really is going to be a pain in my ass."

Fen huffed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Circle of Dreams and Demons

(Morning)

Willow crawled from the tent, pulling her cloak over her body, tucking her dark hair inside where it usually didn't stay. Her boots lied at the tent's entrance where she usually kept her shoes.

Alice was sitting at the edge of camp with her things already packed as she carved another piece of wood.

Willow tore her ten down and packed away her stuff, before kicking dirt into the fire's smoking embers.

Alice stood up and grabbed her things.

"Time to go everyone. From the what the map says, we should be arriving at the tower in a couple of weeks." Willow said as she looked at the map.

The group nodded and followed her. They came to the circle in about two weeks.

Willow walked up to Gregoir her hands balling into fists,"There are abominations here."

The man nodded. "Yes and were calling for the right of annulment to clean the circle."

"You can't do that! I need those damn mages, there has to be some that haven't turned!" she said angrily

"It will be a suicide mission and-" "Look knight commander, Let us in cause we aren't leaving without those mages. We will go in and bring Irving out alive to prove the circle is safe again, so let us go save those mages." Alice said annoyed. Greigor sighed. "Alright. Bring me Irving or any sign the tower has been clean." he said motioning for the door to open.

Willow walked through the doors,"You know, you should really learn to keep you damn mouth shut because I could have handled that just fine." she said annoyed

"Maybe you should have handled it then, I want to just get out of this place fast cause I do not like it here." she said.

"Fine whatever, let's get this over with. I hate the smell of it in here anyways."

Alice nodded. the group killed and slashed through the first floor and found an elder mage named Wynne Alistair recognized from the battle of Ostagar. Willow allowed her to help and she put down the barrier allowing them to pass and reach the second level. on the third level they found a sloth demon who put them all into the fade.

Willow walked up through the forest, her face breaking out into a smile as she gazed into Tamlen's face.

Tamlen smiled back and pulled her to him pressing his lips to her's.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for awhile."

"Been out and around, you know." he sad smirking.

Willow frowned,"Are you sure? I swear you left for reason..." she said trailing off

'Run away.' a voice in the back of her mind said. 'He wont let you leave.' the voice said in a panick.

Willow's eyes widened as she remembered what really happened,"Your dead, this is a trick to mess with my head. Be gone demon."

The demon reached for her. "Willow." he said in Tamlen's soothing voice. 'Run!' The voice yelled.

Willow growled,"I will not run from it, I will kill the thing that takes the face of Tamlen.

The demon's eyes glowed red as it attacked her.

Willow pulled her sword from it's sheath before she thrust forward stabbing it in the neck. She looked down at it and spit on it's face.

A small hand that seemed to be engulfed in blue aura touched her hand. "You need to go save your friends." the little girl said softly.

"Yea yea I know. I'm sure their all trapped in nightmares as well. Damn people can't take care of themselves." she said annoyed

"Neither could you, without my help." she said her red eyes looking sad and angered and turned around walking away.

"I could've handled it." Willow said following after her."I didn't ask for your help."

"You will be asking for it later, not exactly mine but the other one." she said touching the locked door and breaking it, walking into the room.

Willow frowned,"You mean Alice?"

"Perhaps." she said and there was a scream of a little girl.

"Who's screaming?" she asked walking forward toward the sound

"Her." the girl said pointing through the glass. Willow looked through a glass where two men and a woman were standing around a child as they put something in her arm making her cry out again. "These tests are useless, she shows no sign of Alkyrian." the female said. "She has to go through the tests like all the others." the male said as he turned a nob making the girl cry out again since they were shocking her.

Willow punched the glass and burst into the room,"Are you crazy?! Your hurting her!"

The people turned to her with a slight haze of red in their eyes. "Leave, this has nothing to concern you." Suddenly a little girl with red eyes and silver hair started to help the other girl get free and told her to run. The girl refused but the other girl demanded her to and the brown haired girl ran. The silver haired girl got up on the table and glowed blue and her eyes red as a huge light came from her body. Willow found herself outside the place watching the explosion with the brown haired girl who was crying.

Willow looked down at her and touched the girl's cheek,"It'll be ok. I know it hurts to lose but you must keep moving forward, no matter what."

"Alice." the girl whispered. "This is her memory that she hides. She doesn't remember it much now but she still has some of it." The other girl said softly to Willow. "The explosion was the thing she remembered most. She blames herself for it."

Willow's eyebrows raised and she frowned,"I see. I will remember that."

"W-Why do you care?" the girl asked. "You hate me, you always did!" she said. "A-15 was always the one who protected me from those tests, but she couldn't that time and she died to protect me. Its my fault it's always my fault!" she cried.

Willow's eyes softened,"I know the feeling well. I do not hate you, I never have. I act that way to hide my own pain."

The girl rubbed her tears away. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

"It is just the way it is. Apologies are not needed. We both have pasts that have hurt us but no matter what we must let our hearts heal."

Young Alice nodded and suddenly she started to disappear as she turned back into herself.

Willow looked away and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll see you when you face sloth." Alice said smirking and vanished.

"See you then" she whispered but the girl was already gone.

"You alright?" The blue aura girl asked her.

"I'm fine. Shall we continue with our journey?"

She nodded and waved her hand around producing a locked door and broke the lock walking in the room.

Willow followed her in, looking around, waiting for another thing to knock her off guard.

There were little children laughing and Willow found Alistair sitting and playing with them.

"Alistair, what are you doing with these children?"

Alistair looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Willow, nice to see you." he said happily. "Brother are you going to introduce me to your friend?" a woman with reddish brown hair said looking at her. "Oh, right Willow my sister Goldanna, Goldanna my friend Willow. and these are Goldanna's children." the kids looked at her smiling before going back and playing. "Nice to meet you." Goldanna said.

"Alistair you need to wake up, this is a trick of the demon, you must realize this and fight with me against her."

"That's a little mean isn't it?" he asked. "Your acting weird, maybe you need to stay for dinner." he suggested.

"Maybe I should smack you in the back of the head and make you realize that women is a demon!"

The girl sighed and waved her hand blue aura swirling around and The demon's eyes turned red as the girl forced it out of the disguise.

Willow glared at the little girl,"You know, I appreciate what your trying to do, but this is my job, not yours." she said angrily before looking up at Alistair,"Believe me now?!"

Alistair nodded and stood up grabbing his sword. "You little Bitch!" The desire demon yelled and attacked with the children turning into skeletons.

Willow lunged forward, her sword coming into contact with the skeletons heads.

The girl sighed and held out her hand making the demon stop and turn attacking the skeletons, before her body disintegrated.

"Listen little child, quit helping me!"Willow said annoyed.

"Sorry I f you wanted to handle it you should have handled it." The girl said like Alice with the same look in her eyes as she looked at her. "Besides I need to fight too."

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes

The girl shrugged as Alistair vanished. "Let's see one more." she said and brought out another door and broke the lock but didn't go in. "I'm gonna hang back while you go deal with this one." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Willow frowned and walked through the door.

She found Zevran on a stretcher with two other men operating it. "Should we stop?" "No!" Zevran yelled groaning. "I can handle the pain." 'This is how he became a Crow.' the girl said in Willow's mind.

Willow ran over to them and pushed the men away, stopping the stretcher."Stop it!"she screamed, before she looked into Zevran's eyes,"Your already a crow you dumb ass!"

"Willow? But you..?" he then remembered and the ropes vanished and he got up. "I see well have to do this the hard way." the men said as they pulled out their swords.

Willow's body shook with anger and she sliced down on one of the men, screaming at them for how cruel they were.

"I see you do have compassion." Zevran teased putting his weapons away.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Are you alright?" she asked touching his arms gently to see if there was any real damage there.

He shook his head and looked at her cupping her cheek, "You know you are quite beautiful." he said softly.

Willow pulled away from him,"I'm sure your just saying that." she whispered.

Zevran smirked. "You are, quite beautiful."

She shook her head and turned her back to him,"I'm not someone you want to tease Zevran."

Why not?" He asked as his arms slipped around her waist. "It could be fun." he said seductively.

"I don't need fun, I've had just about enough of that."

"Perhaps I could give you a different fun." he said his lips touching her neck.

Willow sighed at how nice his lips felt against her skin."I won't be played with."

"Who says I'm playing?" he asked as his hand went under her shirt and gently caressed her skin.

"Zev, your reaching a place where you won't escape from." she said, as her body came alive at the slightest caress of his hand.

Zevran smirked and kissed her ear as his other hand slipped into her pants teasing her. "Then come to me at Camp and I'll finish this." he said seductively and pulled away from her.

Willow turned around and watched him disappear."Alright little girl, you knew he was going to do that." she said looking around for her.

The girl didn't answer only a shriek of her voice before it died as quickly as it came.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and tried to find the exit.

Suddenly magic swirled around her and transported her to another place an Island that seemed to stand alone. "Well, Well. look what we have here." a deep voice said and Willow looked up to a large stone the Sloth Demon stood on.

"Halam sahlin." Willow said, pulling her two handed dark sword from it's sheath.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." he said and pulled out the little girl as he held her with his sharp nails to her neck. "I hear Akiryan blood is very delicious to Vampires. I wonder if that's true?" he asked and gently pierce her neck a small line of blood falling down her neck.

Willow's eyes widened, her mouth watering as the delicious smell filled the air. She fought against the beast inside her, the one that wanted to tear the girl apart and drink her till she was nothing. But she closed her eyes and remembered what Tamlen had taught her."If you let her go, I'll let you take me instead." she said calmly.

The demon laughed, "And why would I do that? What would make you better than any Akiryan?" he asked.

"I'll be a willing victim that will not fight against you. And I have my own power that shifters are granted, if you just let her go, I'll show you."

He thought for a moment and shrugged throwing her off the rock. "I accept." he said.

Willow caught the girl and licked her wound, healing it instantly."Go, and find the others and get out while you can." she said pushing the girl towards the pedestal.

"But..."The girl started.

"Don't worry about me just get yourself and the others to safety."

The girl nodded weakly and darted away.

Willow turned around and looked at the demon,"Are you ready?"

The demon nodded and floated down to her.

The air around her shimmered and the demon was blinded by the light and when it died down, standing before him was a giant two headed dragon, she quickly breathed a green fire that roasted him on the spot, killing it instantly.

Magic shimmered around her again and she woke up to find herself back at the circle.

Willow rolled over on her stomach,feeling the cold feel of the stone against her sweaty skin,"Well I've never shifted into something so big before"she whispered.

The others woke and Alice had a huge headache. "Why do I like I was split in two?" she wondered and stood up walking away to go vomit.

Willow shakily stood to her feet, stumbling slightly.

Zevran helped her stabilize herself.

Willow looked at him,"I'm fine." she whispered.

Zevran smirked and gently nipped at the exposed skin of her neck before letting her go.

Willow looked confused for a minute before she remembered what happened between them and she blushed, adjusting her cloak more firmly around her body.

The group continued up the circle floors and found Cullen in a type of magic prison, begging them to kill all the mages and Uldred. Willow refused and walked up the stairs to find Uldred turning more mages into abominations. Uldred walked over to them and talked about Willow and Alice having the powers of demons inside them and said he would give them his gift before turning into a pride demon.

"Alistair, Zevran, use the Littany of Adralla. Me, Alice and Wynne will take care of him."

The men nodded and used the Littany when it was needed. Alice would distract Uldred as Willow hit him and Wynne healed them.

Soon Uldred was dead and the remaining mages were safe."Irving, do you need help getting down the stairs?"

He shook his head. "No child I am alright." he said and they walked down the stairs and told Greigor the tower was safe.

"We have done this favor for you, we must ask for your help against the blight." Willow said to Irving.

He nodded. "We owe you a greater dept than we can repay. We will be happy to help you." he said.

"Thank you." she said before turning to look at her party,"Alright, let's go and make camp."

Alice sighed. "Now were are we going?" she said as they left.

"Redcliff." Willow said, crawling into the boat that would pull them across the lake.

Alice sighed again, "Someone kill me. Oh wait I _was_ nearly killed." she said smirking.

"You were?" Willow asked.

"We'll not entirely surviving a huge explosion when I was six, and before then my parents sent me to an orphanage that barely fed us, put something in us to see what we were that killed some of the kids there. Yea, I've nearly died about... over a hundred times." Alice said smirking. "But it''s no big deal, I almost always heal from it in less than a week." she said as she leaned back. "What about you?" she asked.

Willow pulled the cloak off and since her clothing was revealing on her arms and chest and thighs, you could see a good amount of the tattoos."All these , are not regular tattoos. When I get badly injured or cut, it heals immediately but I'm left with these. Me and Tamlen used to get into a lot of trouble. Some involved mages, others invading Shemlen, the rest just because we were reckless."

Alice smiled and looked at the tattoo's curiously. before smiling. "I could never get a tattoo. reminds me too much of what they did to us." she said keeping a smile before leaning back and pulling out a wooden flute with silver intricate designs in the wood as she flipped it between her fingers. "So anything you want to ask me? Why Alice? Why not another name? did you ever meet your parents? Are you really crazy?" she asked giving the questions she's been asked a lot of times.

Willow rolled her eyes and smirked,"One thing you'll learn about me, is that I'm not the curious type. I won't ask you questions about yourself unless you openly tell me."

Alice shrugged, "I'm sixteen years old. I never had any parents or siblings except A-15, my previous name was A-12, I just liked Alice. I'm not entirely crazy. I'm not from Ferelden or this place or anything, I don't like lyrium, or Templars, or the Chantry." Alice said smirking. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty-one and dalish, my father was the keeper before Marathari. My mother was from a different clan and they met in secret. One day my father was killed by shemlen and my mother gave birth to me before she wandered off into the woods and was never seen again. I grew up with a strong thirst for blood. I would go hunting at night and kill whole villages in one night. I was afraid of what I was and I refused to let anyone come near me at the camp. But Tamlen managed to find his way into my heart, teaching me control and showing me what life has to give. One day some shemlen told us about a cave that had danger written all over but I wasn't able to convince Tamlen to leave. He died because of some mirror and I was left with the taint. I wanted to die but Duncan told me I was too valuable to just let die so he forced me into this. I have taken the burden of Tamlen's death into my heart but I am trying my hardest to move on because I know that's what he wants from me." she said looking up at the girl."Sorry I talk a lot."

Alice smiled. "It's alright, I remember the Cave, I hated when Tamlen wouldn't listen and died then you have to kill him later." Alice's eyes widened and hand shot over her mouth."I... didn't mean to say that." Alice said.

Willow froze,"I-I-I have to k-k-kill him." she stuttered.

Alice hit her forehead. "Wow I've really out done myself today." she said annoyed and sighed. "Yes, he's gonna beg you to kill him cause he's infected with the Taint and the Archdemon is telling him to kill you, but he says he doesn't want to hurt you." She said and looked away. "I'm sorry Willow."

Willow looked down at her hands, a small tear running down her cheek."Well, I guess there's no getting around that."

"Anything else you want to know, since I pretty much pointed out I know what's gonna happen." she asked softly.

"Nope, I prefer if you quit telling me the future. I'd prefer it if it stays hidden until I find out."

Alice nodded. "Wouldn't put it better myself." she said as they got to shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An old lost friend

The group made camp and Alice went to bathe as Zevran walked over to Willow and sitting beside her.

"Hey." she whispered, her face falling into her knees.

Zevran gently put his arm around her and asked. "What's wrong, my lovely Warden?"

"Nothing." she said, leaning into his warm embrace.

Zevran smirked and gently kissed the curve of her neck.

Willow crawled into his lap, roughly rubbing her hips against his

Zevran's hand gripped a handful of her hair as his lips crashed against her's "Willow, do you want me to take you to bed?" he asked breathing heavily.

Willow nodded, pointing to her tent at the far end of camp.

Zevran nodded and took her to the tent quickly. As soon as they were alone Zevran couldn't keep his hands off her as he pulled off her clothes as she removed his armor quickly.

Willow bit into his neck gently, not enough to draw blood but enough to send a shiver of pleasure down his spine,"I'm going to show you what it's like to have a dalish hunter in your arms." she whispered in his ear.

Zevran smirked and pulled her onto his lap teasing her with his hardened manhood that begged for her attention.

Willow's breathing hitched as it nearly undid her right there. She bit into the piercings that hooped into her bottom lip. Her shifting eyes were dark with an all consuming desire that over whelmed her senses.

Zevran smiled and pushed into her heat groaning lowly as she took him fully inside her wet heat, "Willow." Zevran groaned.

Willow's nails dug into his shoulder blades, a soft moan escaping into the air. "Zevran."

Zevran's hips thrusted hard into Willow's heat as he held her body close to him and kissed her skin softly, gently sucking on her skin.

Willow's head rolled back in pleasure, her breasts rubbing against his broad chest.

Zevran smiled and pushed harder and faster in her bringing them both over the edge.

Willow breathed heavily as she laid her head against him.

Zevran smiled and laid her on the floor. "Want to go for another round?" he asked his member teasing her core.

"That teasing thing is really going to catch up to you." she said."But another round sounds great."

Zevran smiled and pushed into her again, thrusting over and over in her heat.

Willow's cry of release, made her back arch and her body shudder underneath him.

Zevran smiled and pounded into her hips until is seed spilled into her hot core.

Willow lifted herself off the ground and pushed him down, her lips kissing his neck, traveling down until she made to the long shaft the practically was already alive and ready for her."I'm going to taste every part of you by the time the night ends."

Zevran smirked his eyes glittering with mischief.

Willow took him and put as much of him into her mouth as possible. She rubbed his thighs as she started to bob her head up and down.

The elven assassin moaned gripping her hair and thrusted his hips against her face as she sucked him hard. "Willow." He moaned lowly.

Willow gently scraped her teeth against his long cock, sending him over the edge, making his hot semen spill into her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips, smiling up at her lover."Not bad Zev."

Zevran smiled. "You saucy minx." he said huskily.

Willow smirked,"I've been told that."

Zevran smiled and kissed her lips hard as he held her gently stroking her hair.

Willow traced the tattoo on his left cheek."You know, I spent time in Antiva. My clan was there when I was younger. Me and Tamlen used to go to this brothel house because he knew I had a crush on one of the orphans but I refused to say I did so he took matters into his own hands by making me look all pretty and shove me in there so I had no choice but to talk to him.

Zevran looked at her and gently brushed her hair back out of her face. "I remember that."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"That little boy you liked," he paused looking down at her. "Was me."

"Really?Mhmmmm...You sure did fill out nicely."

Zevran chuckled. "As did you." he said nuzzling her breasts.

Willow smiled,"I'm not that puny little girl anymore. Feel free to break me."

Zevran smiled but shook his head. "Sadly. You aren't ready yet." he said and lied back.

Willow frowned,"What do you mean not yet?"

"Well this is our first night together, if I were to give you every thing you would be bored later." He said and yawned.

"Fair enough." she said using his chest as a pillow as her eyes slowly closed and she eventually fell into a nightmare that made her scream and jolt awake hours later.

Zevran woke and held his lover trying to calm her.

Willow shivered, her eyes filling with tears.

Zevran kissed her hair. "Darling. It was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream. The archdemon saw me. It knows where I am. It could very well kill me at any moment."

Zevran kissed her. "How about we pack up and go to Redcliff?" he asked.

Willow nodded and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on over her body.

Zevran smirked and pulled her back to him. "I didn't say now." he said huskily in her ear.

Willow smirked,"What do you have in mind?" she asked

Zevran smirked and pulled her pants down entering her roughly.

Willow moaned her fingers digging into the bedroll.

Zevran pounded into her slapping her bottom.

The little jots his hand produced, was like heaven to her. She moaned again, her climax coming closer.

Zevran smiled as she grew tighter around him and slapped her harder and pounded again before spilling into her heat crying out her name.

Willow relaxed onto the bedroll,"Who knew slapping my ass would feel so damn good?"

Zevran smirked. "Maybe we should do this again when we set up camp?" he asked.

She nodded,"We should." she said kissing his cheek before pulling her shorts on for the second time.

Alice smirked as Willow walked out. "Did someone sleep well last night or sleep at all?" she asked teasingly.

"Well when I did get to sleep, I had nightmares so not much sleep for me. But good things I don't need sleep often."

Alice frowned. "Archdemon nightmares suck." she said and stood up stretching. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Yup. I just need to take down the tent."

Alice nodded. Zevran helped Willow and soon the group was off to Redcliff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Magically Wakened Undead

Willow followed the map and it only took them a seven hours to reach Redcliff.

"Hey Willow, Alice can we talk for a moment?" Alistair asked outside of Redcliff.

Willow nodded,"Sure what is it?"

Alistair sighed. "Alright how do I put this? I'm a bastard and my mother was a serving girl in Redcliff castle who died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me until I was ten." he said quickly.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed,"And you think I care because. . . . .?"she asked."Human politics is none of my concern. Who cares if your a bastard prince."

"Wait you knew?!" Alistair asked. "Can I say I knew as well?" Alice said.

Willow rolled her eyes,"Can we go now?"

Alice nodded, "and I'm from a different world just to let you know." She said smirking.

"Kinda of figured that." Willow said."Now please, let's get going. I have important Grey Warden things to do."

Alice and Alistair nodded and walked into the village. They went into the chantry and found the dead raised and attacked the village.? Bann Tegan begged willow to help them. She agreed and walked out of the chantry. "Well," Alice started. "That was fun." She said smirking.

"Yup, just another Shemlen in need of my help."

"Oh lighten up Will. At least you get to kill something." Alice said smirking.

"I don't like fighting skeletons."Willow said looking up at Alice."Humans, werewolves, darkspawn, and animals are what I like to kill. Not skeletons."

Alice shrugged. "Well I tried." She said walking away. Alistair looked at Alice curiously as she walked away.

Willow looked away and walked over to Murdock.

Murdock told her about Owen who was the best and only blacksmith in town and needed him to help with the armor.

Willow nodded,"Alright, I'll go talk to him."

The man nodded. Willow walked over to the smith and heard Owen tell him to leave him alone.

"If you don't let me in I'm going to break down the door." she threatened.

Owen refused to open the door and willow broke the lock and walked inside. Owen asked her what she wanted and Willow told him to help the village. Owen said he would if she looked for his daughter, Valenna, one of lady Isolde's maids.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt to find the little girl." Willow said.

Owen nodded and started to work on the armor for the town. Willow returned to Murdock who thanked them. "Willow, found some oil barrels in the general store." Alice said walking towards her. "We can use them against the corpses." Alice said smirking.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hey at least I'm trying to kill these things quickly." Alice said annoyed and sighed. "If you are ready go up to the hill and talk to Ser Perth." Willow did that and waited till nightfall when the corpses came out and attacked the village. Alice lite the oil with fire burning half the corpses to death the others were lite and died slowly."

Willow smirked,"Good job, less of those I have to face."

Alice gave her a bow. "Thank you lady ungrateful." she teased, smirking.

"I know I'm ungrateful but you have to let me warm up a little before I actually start getting nicer."

Alice shrugged and slice one's head off as it came near her. "I'll try to remember that." she said.

Willow nodded and beat the hilt of her sword into one of their heads, making it fall to the ground with it's head smashed in.

After most of the dead were really dead a messenger came up and said the corpses were attacking the chantry. Willow ordered the men to stay as her group went down to help fight.

Willow smirked and the air around her shimmered, and when it finally came to a stop, there stood a 10 foot tall wolf with razor sharp teeth and long shaggy black hair.

Alice looked at her annoyed. "How many surprises do you have?" she asked her and attacked the dead that came from the lake.

Willow's wolf body jumped up and grabbed a cluster of the undead into her mouth, chewing them up and spitting their mashed up bones on the ground.

Alice winced. 'That looks disgusting.' she thought bitterly.

Willow shifted again, this time a long sack that spit acid onto the skeletons.

Alice looked at her annoyed. "Show off." she mumbled.

Willow's form came back and she smirked at Alice,"I know I'm a show off, but I can't help it sometimes. Especially when I could kill an entire city of people in just one transformation."

Alice glared at her and felt a pain in her arm seeing three long scratch marks from her elbow to her hand. She sighed. "Well that's annoying." she said and walked inside to badage it.

"Wait, I could heal that for you." Willow said walking after her.

Alice glared at her. "Thanks but no thanks. I can heal quick on my own thank you." she said and finished wrapping it.

"What did I do to make you so angry with me. I'm trying to be nice you know." she huffed

"I'm not angry... I just don't like the idea of someone else healing me, especially with their tongue." she said sitting down.

Willow rolled her eyes,"Fine, but it's quick and painless. If you ever want me to lick your pain away just ask." she said before walking away from her.

Alice shivered and stuck out her tongue. "When that happens I'll probably be near death." the brown haired girl said jokingly and fell asleep.

Willow walked back outside, the wind blew cross her and ruffled her hair, exposing the one scar she had on her whole body. It ran from her eyebrow down to her jaw. It wasn't as noticeable as it could have been but she still liked to hide behind her hair because of it.

"Well, well. Who do we have alone and defenseless?" Zevran asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Willow smirked,"I wouldn't say defenseless."

"You're right he said and pulled her in a small empty house behind the chantry nearly tearing her clothes off in side. "Now you are even more defenseless." he said smirking at her bare body.

Willow smiled and pulled her hair over her shoulder, covering the exposed body parts in the front before she turned around and shook her ass.

Zevran smirked and pushed her on the skin rug on the floor, opening her legs as his member teased her entrance before entering her, moaning as her wet heat engulfed him.

Willow moaned softly, as she was barely able to hold back the animal inside herself that threatened to come out. As he pounded into her.

Zevran felt her resistance and let his hand go down to the bundle of nerves between their joining and whispered in her ear. "Let go, my sweet." he said gently nipping on her earlobe.

"You really want me to let go? It might be dangerous."

Zevran smirked and nodded. "I want to see the animal in you." he said huskily.

Willow breathed and let the animal part of her go. Her body shivered violently as her eyes glazed over into blackness. Her nails sharpened and she dug them into the fur below her. Her double fangs grew from her mouth and her mouth watered. Her hips moved against him,"Fuck me hard, Zev, or this will be the day you die." she said harshly.

Zevran smiled and did as she commanded roughly pounding into her heat until she exploded around him, tearing his climax out of him making his hot seed spill into her core.

Willow returned to normal her energy gone from her body.

"You are quite feisty when you let go." Zevran said and pulled out of her.

"It wasn't all me." she breathed.

Zevran shrugged and pulled the skin on the couch over them as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, my darling." he said slowly falling asleep.

Willow laid her head on his chest, her eyes closing slowly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Animal Inside Me

"I say let's just kill the kid. I have no problem doing it." Willow said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Being nice sure isn't easy for you is it?" Alice asked, looking at Willow annoyed.

"Nope, it never has been." she said."But I really don't see the problem with the killing the kid."

"It's wrong and it's not right, that's the problem." Alice said annoyed.

"It's not wrong when he's the idiot that made the deal with the demon in the first place. If we kill him then no more demon."

"I don't approve of killing anyone, except the demon." Alice said glaring at her. "I'd rather go to the circle and ask them for help since they do owe us and they can kill the demon without killing Connor."

Willow frowned,"Whatever, but I'm not going to get them. Some one else can do that. I'd rather kill him."

Alistair sighed. "I'll go do it with Wynne." The elder mage nodded. Alice sighed. "Thanks Alistair." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. It's no problem. We'll be back in at least a day." He said and walked out with the elder mage.

Willow sat down on the floor and pulled at her piercings.

After they returned and finished the ritual the mages left and Isolde offered the group a hot meal and a bed for the night. Zevran suddenly had a bad feeling as his senses go on alert and looked around.

Willow looked at him,"You ok?"

"I have a bad feeling. A real bad feeling." Almost as soon as he said that one of the maids down the hall screamed.

Willow pulled her blade out and grabbed the screaming maid,"What's going on?"

She pointed to the door which had an arrow sticking out with blood dripping from it.

Willow's mouth watered at the sight of the blood,"Who's blood is that?"

Zevran opened the door to see Alice lying in her own blood a hole through her heart where the arrow had pierced through. Zevran noticed the edges of the hole had been burned severely and looked at the arrow which had a blue tint to it and was still hot. 'It can't be!' He thought.

Willow's eyes widened and she put a hand to her nose and mouth as she tried to block the scent of blood. Her animal side was fighting her for control, which made her body shake violently. Her eyes went from pure black to the shifting colors. She fell to her knees at Alice's side."W-Who did this?"she asked through her hand.

Zevran sighed. "We need to get her wound treated." he said picking her up and removing her brown white fur edged coat then her black thick shirt and put some salve in it before a drip of a blue liquid, "That should help with the poison." he said and bandaging it up and placing her on the bed. he sighed. "I know who did this, and she'll be back tomorrow." he said sighing

Willow looked up at him, her hand still over her mouth,"I think I need to go." she whispered before bolting off.

Zevran went after her taking the cooled down arrow with him.

She ran into a closet her fingers digging into the wall like it was made of mud."I won't take her life!" she yelled before her eyes went dark."I know you want her. Just drink her, she'll be worth it."

"Willow?" Zevran asked outside the door. "Mi amour are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Willow tried so hard to fight it but she couldn't control it. The animal pulled the door open and pushed Zevran to the wall,"Mi amour? Really, your going to call us that? I'm sure you do not love us."

Zevran smirked. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't have said that if I didn't"

The animal's dark eyes looked angry,"You are not aloud to love her. Willow has a broken heart and when her heart is broken it's easy for me to take control. When she was with Tamlen, I never got the chance to take her. Now you are trying to fix her. I won't let her fall in love again when I've finally got the taste of freedom."

"Maybe you should let her decide." He said.

The animal laughed,"Like I'd let her push me back under the surface when it was her idea to split herself up between two people in one body. The animal, me, and Willow, her. It took a lot of pain but she managed to do it. Now she has me and can't get rid of me so easily. I won't let her take away my freedom.

"But aren't you taking away her's?" he asked.

"I don't care about her freedom. She can rot in hell forever"

"Well how about a deal then?" He asked smirking.

"What kind of deal?" she asked curiously.

"Selvaria. She's the one that shot Alice. Though you may not care about her I get the feeling Willow kind of does." He said.

"Yea, I can feel the little girl's heart softening ever since that damn bitch came."

"Anyway she is the deal. She defeats you, Willow gets her freedom back. But..." Zevran paused a slight dislike for his next words. "If she loses you can have the body."

The animal thought for a moment,"I have confidence in myself even if Willow is stronger than me in battle I can easily defeat this girl you call Selvaria."

Zevran smirked having a feeling both may be surprised. "You agree to the deal? And if you lose you honor your side?" He asked.

"Yea sure whatever." she said."I'll give Willow back her body if I lose."

Zevran nodded.

...xXx...

(The next day)

The animal didn't sleep and she stood by the door, waiting for Selvaria.

A blue figure with long silver hair and red eyes walked into the castle courtyard. "I see the half breed has come out of hiding." The woman said smirking. "Do you surrender, Grey Warden?" She asked calmly.

"I'll never surrender. I've come to defeat you and take claim over this body."

Selvaria laughed at her. "You defeat me? An Alkyrian? Ha!"

"We half breeds are very powerful." she said confidently

Selvaria smirked. "Ah my sweet, Zevran put you up to this, did he not?" She asked.

"Me and him had a deal over the girl that once owned this body. If I defeat you, I get to keep it. If I lose I have to give it back."

Selvaria sighed. "You must be very brave or very stupid to face me." she said and sighed. "Come on then, and make it count."

The animal seemed to get even more scary in appearance, destroying Willow's beauty. Her nails grew to long sharp points. Her eyes turned to slits as her mouth opened, her teeth all razor sharp points. Her skin turned white as snow, the tattoos disappearing. She looked like a demon from hell only scarier ."I'll be glad to."

Selvaria looked at her nails seeming to be uninterested. "Today would be nice."

The animal ran towards her, so fast you could barely see her figure move. She lashed out with her nails and cut Selvaria's stomach.

Selvaria smiled and moved out of the way of the full blow. "Very convenient, a wretched _animal_ has taken over the body, yet..." she said looking at her out of the corner of her eye, smirking. "I sense _resistance_."

The animal smiled,"Willow is mentally weak and won't be able to take back her body. She can resist all she wants."

"But _who_ fuels that resistance I wonder?" she said and suddenly was in front of her and kicked her into the wall.

The animal smiled,"She wishes to be with Zevran, and that little bitch Alice, and Alistair, and that little red head that's scared shitless of her. Even Morrigan. But she won't see them again as long as I live and breath.

"Really? Too bad." She said and looked at her nails. "Sadly you are a waste of my time." Before she could get up Selvaria was on her holding her down a huge sword pointed at her as her eyes were bright red. "Die!" she said. suddenly a blue flash of light hit Selvaria and knocked her back, a large gash in her shoulder. "What?!" she asked shocked as she looked up on the balcony.

The animal looked up,"And the bitch come to my rescue, how touching. Why I wonder."

Alice was standing on the balcony her pupils full red, her hair as silver as Selvaria's and body blazing blue as she looked down at Selvaria, a large sword and shield in her hands. The silver haired girl smirked and stood up. "Animal, I have lost interest in you. She will satisfy me."

The animal frowned and shrugged knowing that she had lost."Doesn't matter to me." she said standing to her feet walking back to the castle doors.

Alice raised her sword and jumped down in front of Willow glaring at her. "Get out." she said hollowly.

"What could you possibly mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get out." she repeated, attacking her. Her speed faster than Selvaria's as she held her sword against her throat. "Get. Out. Of. Her." she said. "You. Lost." she growled.

The animal laughed and disappeared from her clutches, her body seeming to have just became air. She appeared again, clinging to Redcliff's walls,"No thanks. I'd rather just keep her body and kill her off inside myself. You aren't going to see her again"

Her blaze grew with her anger and she ran after her attacking her. "Get out, or I will force you out!" she yelled. Selvaria smiled and joined Alice to attack the animal.

The animal was becoming weak,"I'd rather die."

Alice frowned and grabbed her throat her powers burning the animal but not Willow. "I said get out. Now _OUT_!" she yelled and pushed her against the wall, her powers becoming stronger.

The animal growled, and let go, letting Willow's form return, her beauty replacing the ugliness the animal produced. Willow looked up at Alice with her shifting eyes,"Thank you." she whispered before falling unconscious.

Selvaria smirked and replied. "Sadly, I'm not leaving until-" Alice shot a bolt of magic at Selvaria making her fall unconscious. The other party member came out and Alice stood there before looking at them, her eyes and hair returning to normal before she too fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Selvaria's Help

(Morning)

Willow sat up quickly, her mind flooding with memories of yesterday's events. Tears fell off her cheeks as she crawled from the bed looking down at her tattered clothing. She sighed and reached for her pack.

"I see you're finally awake." Zevran said from a chair by the window.

Willow grabbed some clothes from her pack and quickly changed."I think I need some air."

"Do you feel alright?" he asked concerned.

Willow shook her head and left the room.

Alice sighed as she looked outside and saw Willow walk outside. "Hey Will." she said softly.

She waved not even looking up from the ground as she shifted into a bird and flew away.

"Great. She's left and I'm stuck with being a goddamn weapon." Alice said annoyed as she walked inside.

Willow flew far enough away before she shifted back and she perched herself in the trees."You know I really hate you, and as soon as I can I'm getting rid of you." she whispered. 'And how you going to do that sweetheart?' the animal asked. "You'll see. When I find a mage who's willing to help me. I'm sure I'll find one soon enough." she said, pulling her knees to her chest. 'Like I would let some mage get rid of me that fast. This is war Willow, I'm going to take over when that bitch and her friend aren't around and I'm going to kill everyone you love. Starting with that assassin.' the animal said harshly. Willow let her face fall into her knees as she started to cry.

"I see that animal is still torturing you?" A familiar female voice asked her shadow looming over her frail body.

Willow jumped down from the tree,"Please, just leave me alone. I need space for now and I'm not weak like animal so I won't hesitate to make you leave."

Selvaria smiled. "You know, I once had an animal just like that inside me as well. I learned to control it and it never bothered me." she said jumping down and sitting beside her. "I can help you if you'd like." the silver haired woman said looking at her.

"I don't think you can help. I've been trying to control her since I created her when I was seven." Willow said.

"Then," she said moving in front of her. "Want to try?"

"No. I don't want to try, I want you to leave me alone." She said annoyed.

"I see. Too bad I was wondering why Zevran put up with you." She said moving back to her spot.

"I was wondering the same thing." Willow said walking away.

"I'm guessing since that's the way you want to act, I'll take Zevran off your hands, if you want." she said leaning against the tree. "After all, he's searching for someone to help him and he thought you were the one. I guess not since you don't want the help I offer."

Willow turned and looked at her,"Help him?"

"Yes, he's suffered quite a lot and he now want to heal. But since you aren't willing to heal yourself to help heal him, I guess I'll take him back." she said, not caring. "Besides he was a lot of fun. Not that you would care."

Willow walked over to her grabbing her up by her throat, picking her up and slamming her into the ground,"He's not a plaything for you to mess around with. I care about him more than anything in the world and I accept your help." she said releasing her.

Selvaria smirked "I was wondering when you would give in. Anyway first what type of animal do you have?" she asked.

"Do you think I know? I created her by splitting myself between my inner hungry beast and my real self."

"I see. I have a lust animal, we need to figure out what your animal is." she said and stood up taking a few steps back before poking her neck with her nail a thin line of blood dripping down.

Willow's eyes widened and she covered her mouth and nose,"That's not a good idea."

"I need to see if this is what turns on your beast." she said and dug in making it bleed more.

Willow's eyes darkened as the animal came out,"I really don't like you."

Selvaria smiled. "I see, mine and Alice's blood as well as anyone else it likes turns it on. If you can learn to control that, you can control your animal and as a reward you may take some of my blood." she said.

"She's not going to be able to do it." the animal said

Selvaria smiled and blue chains shot from the ground burning the animal as they wrapped around her wrists and ankles. "This will help keep control." Selvaria said walking over and placing her bloodied finger over her lips letting a small drop of blood fall from it into her mouth. "That is a taste of what your reward will be." Selvaria said kissing her cheek.

Willow fought for control, the animal pulling at the chains fiercely. She pulled the animal back, pushing her back under the surface. Willow looked up at Selvaria."It would be nice if you'd let me go and let me taste you." she said seductively.

Selvaria and showed her her wrist which was free of chains. "It will only appear if your animal is out of your control." she said.

Willow stood to her feet and walked over to her and gently brushed the hair off her neck."Time for my reward."

Selvaria nodded and held her hair up, tilting her head exposing her neck to the half breed.

Willow's fangs sank into the women, sending ultimate pleasure through her spine. Willow moaned as the precious blood rushed into her mouth.

Selvaria pulled the woman down on top of her and arched her back, moaning as she felt the pure rush of pleasure run through her entire body.

Willow pulled away, knowing she shouldn't take so much. "I've never tasted something so delicious."

Selvaria smiled and gently stroked her inner thighs. "I believe we both have something each other wants." She said pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

Willow's eyes widened and she pulled away,"Uh, I've never had sexual intercourse with another women before."

It's alright, I have plenty of experience." She said gently rubbing her knuckles against her covered folds.

Willow moaned softly, pushing herself against her,"Good because I have no idea what I'm doing."

I'm sure me and Zevran can help with that she said as Zevran walked over to them and kissed Willow softly pulling her back to him as he cupped her breast as Selvaria knelt between her thighs and pulled off her smalls tasting her damp folds.

Willow's back arched as a moan slipped past her lips. She opened her legs wider for the silverette.

Selvaria smiled and kissed up her body gently teasing her sensitive breast. "How's the beast?"

"She's fighting to come out but I'm pushing her back down." she breathed.

Selvaria smiled and held her wrist to her lips as reward.

Willow bit into the skin, feeling the warm blood flood into her mouth. She moaned loudly from how wonderful it taste.

Selvaria smiled and gently touched her cheek telling her it was enough and Willow pulled away gently licking her wound. Zevran smiled and pushed her forward slightly before pushing into her heat making Willow moan.

Willow dug her fingernails into the dirt, the bubble expanding inside herself.

As she finished her climax Selvaria held Willow in her arms near the wounds she had created earlier and sank her fangs into them as Selvaria held her close, her fingers pushing into her heat.

Willow moaned, having both pleasures at once. She shuddered in delight.

Selvaria smiled and curled her finger making willow cry out as she climaxed hard.

Willow breathed heavily,"Well my first time with a woman went great."

Selvaria smiled and gently poked Willow's neck leaning over and taking her blood.

"Didn't know you like blood."Willow said, tilting her head back."

"A fair trade." she whispered as her own fangs came out and burred themselves in her neck devouring her blood.

Willow moaned, her back arching."Oh gods, I've never had someone suck my blood."

Selvaria smiled and pulled away wiping her mouth. "I guess I've learned a new reward for both of us." she said smirking. "Now, Where did Alice come from?" she demanded.

"Just some well in Lothering." she said pulling her shorts and smalls back on.

"And nothing else? she didn't tell you about her past or anything?" Selvaria asked.

"Something about never knowing her parents and some tests she went through. Some girl saved her and died in the process. I'm not very curious about her past."

"It was a experimental lab that the people covered up as an orphanage to get more test subjects" She said bitterly.

"Oh, well no matter. She's safe now." Willow said looking at her.

Selvaria chuckled. "You have no idea who I am? Do you?" she asked the dark haired girl.

"Nope, and nor do I care. Your name is all I care to know about."

"I'm the girl that saved Alice's life." She said and walked into the forest.

"Well that's nice." Willow said rolling her eyes.

Zevran looked at where Selvaria went. "But how is Alice an Alkyrian unless their sisters?" Zevran wondered to himself and walked towards where Selvaria went.

Willow walked the other way, not really in the mood for explanations.

"Willow?" Alice called walking through the thick brush, with her leather white fur jacket that had a hoe where Selvaria's arrow pierced through and dried blood.

"Hey there." she said, braiding her messy locks.

Alice looked slightly uncomfortable as she continuously shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked around nervously.

"Looking for Selvaria?" she asked

"What?" she asked seeming to be brought out of thought then shook her head. "No. I was wondering... If I could ask you something?" she asked nervously instead of her normal sarcastic attitude.

"Anything." Willow said."What's on your mind?"

"Well..." she paused for a moment playing with a strand of her hair before saying. "What if a friend of mine, say, thinks she likes this guy... but, didn't know how to know she liked him or how to tell him? What advice would you give them?" she asked looking at her feet.

Willow smirked,"Well I've never really been good at relationships, so I'm not the best person to ask. But your friend shouldn't be afraid to tell the man she likes him. If your not completely sure about your feelings, wait till you know completely."

Alice sighed, "How am I gonna tell Alistair I like him if I don't know he'll accept my feelings?" Alice realized what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth, blushing, which Willow had never seen before from her. "I didn't say that."

Willow laughed,"I'm sure Alistair will return your feelings."

Alice groaned. "Why did I just say that?!" She asked herself. "I can't believe I have a crush on him. He's the fucking future king! I am a goddamn weapon and a commoner." She said and fell back huffing.

"I'm sure that if he loves you he won't care about your rank."

"Riight. Let's see how many mage marriages there are. Very few. And The Landsmeet will never support me, The chantry especially never support me with whatever I am. I'm not from this world and I'm not even fucking human, no affiance." She said close to tears.

"Who gives a flying fuck what the damn chantry thinks?! When you love someone, you don't care what anyone thinks about it! If Alistair loves you, everyone that objects are cock sucking mother fuckers that will never see the Maker's light."

Alice laughed and wiped her tears away. "Yea, I'm sure if it were that easy a lot of people would be dead." She jested and sighed. "Do you think I should tell him or wait for him?" She asked playing with her long braid.

"I don't know. I waited for Tamlen and I'm sure Alistair likes you, but do what you think is right."

Alice sighed. " 'Doing what's right isn't always the easiest and best thing' A-15 said that to me once. I thought she was crazy but..." she paused and smiled. "I guess it's true sometimes."

"I guess it is." Willow said looking up at her."Well I think we should leave for Ozammar soon."

Alice nodded. "Then the ashes in Haven?" She asked spoiling it.

Willow sighed and nodded,"Yea, then the ashes at Haven. Then I'm going to help some guy named Levi Drydon."

Alice nodded "Awesome." She said.

"Yup. I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy going to Ozammar."

Alice chuckled. "You have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Vampire's Mate

(Morning)

Willow woke up and crawled from the bed, rubbing her eyes. She walked over to the vanity and started to brush her hair.

Zevran stretched and looked at her as he lied on the bed smirking. "Good morning, mi dulce.(my sweet)"

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" she asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail but leaving just enough hair out to cover her scar.

"I slept well. You?" He asked looking at her smirking.

"I slept pretty good." she said turning to look at him.

Zevran smiled and walked over her kissing her lips before kissing her neck where Selvaria had bit her.

"Are you going to bite me to?" she asked tilting her head back.

Zevran shook his head. "Sadly I don't have what you and Selvaria have." He said touching her fangs.

"I could turn you if I wanted to." Willow whispered.

Zevran smirked and pulled her closer to him. "Would you want to?" he asked nipping at her skin.

"I don't mind, but it involves pain and learning how to control your thirst." she said, pulling him even closer.

Zevran looked at her. "How would turning me work?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Like how am I going to do it?" Willow asked him.

Zevran nodded.

"Vampires are a very weird species. We have two types of bites. One that will pleasure you and that will send venom into your blood that will turn you. I've been holding back on turning you because I was waiting to see if you were the mate I was meant to be with."

"Am I the mate you've been looking for?" he asked as he gently stroked her cheek.

She nodded,"But I have to wait till my twenty-second birthday before I can change you."

He smiled and softly kissed her lips. "And I think if I need to be turned you will know." he said.

"You won't have to wait long. I'll be turning 22 in three days." she said softly."My mother left me a note to wait till I was 22 because she wanted me to find the right one."

Zevran smirked and looked outside seeing Selvaria seeming to be waiting on someone.

Willow followed his gaze,"What's she waiting for?"

"I think she caught wind of our leave and wants to get an early start." Zevran said and laughed. "She was always a early bird."

"That's good I guess. We should leave then." she said grabbing her pack.

He nodded. "If we don't she'll likely drag us out." he jested.

Willow smiled and walked out the door.

Selvaria gave one glance at willow and looked away. Willow could see the wounds were not on her and had healed extremely well. Zevran put an arm around Willow's waist. "Don't worry she's got to keep her reputation for being cold hearted and such but she'll come to us later." He whispered in her ear.

"That's ok. I don't mind." she said looking up at Zevran.

The other party members came out and Alice came out after Alistair and blushed slightly walking quickly over to Willow.

"Hey there, whatcha so red for?" she asked smirking slightly.

"I'm not red." Alice said annoyed blowing a strand of hair from her face crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever."Willow said rolling her eyes,"We should hurry and leave, I want to get there and be done with it as soon as possible."

The group nodded and followed Willow.

They arrived 2 days later, and Willow found out about the political trouble and how they won't help her until she made one of them king.

Alice sighed rubbing her temples. "Great, my headache just got a whole lot bigger." she said annoyed. "I need a goddamn drink." "You can't drink until you're twenty one." Selvaria said with a motherly tone. "Who the fuck made you my mother?" she asked annoyed. "I'll have a drink if I damn well please." Alice snapped walking away.

Willow laughed,"Leave her be Selvaria, I'm buying."

Selvaria rolled her eyes. "I prefer she not be drunk especially when she's only sixteen." The silver haired woman said annoyed.

"It's fine. I'll keep an eye on her." she said walking off toward the tavern.

The tavern was crowded with many drunk dwarves, fights broke out, there was yelling a good quality of a tavern.

"Time to get drunk and count down to my birthday." Willow whispered to herself as she sat down at the bar.

Zevran sat down with her and laughed as on of the dwarves fell out of their chair completely drunk. "So how's your birthday going?" he asked smirking.

"Fantastic." she said unenthusiastically.

"Aww, what's the matter?" he asked kissing her shoulder while looking at her.

"I've never spent a birthday without Tamlen." Willow whispered."I know I have you now but Tamlen was more than my lover he was my best friend.

"And I'm not? You wound me." he said pressing his hand over his heart making a sound as if he had been wounded as he smirked at her.

Willow smiled,"Very funny. But that's not what I meant. Tamlen used to get me so drunk that in the morning when I would wake up and remember everything that we did I would remember stupid shit or funny things. One time we dressed up really nice and we went to a ball. We crashed the whole thing and had to run away from the guards."

"Well, shall I leave you to your thoughts?" he asked standing to walk away.

"No I'd rather not be alone." she said pulling him to her.

Zevran smiled and held her gently stroking her hair.

"I'll change you tomorrow morning and you'll be transformed in a day or two."

Zevran smiled and kissed her hair. "You don't have to if you don't want to or need to." he said softly.

"I want to and need to." she whispered."I need to mark you as mine."

Zevran was silent for a brief moment before he spoke again. "Alright." he said softly.

"You don't have to do this if you do not wish to." Willow said touching his cheek."I'm not forcing it. This is your choice."

"I want to make you happy and I want to be with you. If sacrificing my humanity will do that then I will happily take it." he said and kissed her lips.

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away and taking a long drink from her mug."I want to get drunk first and you might want to be drunk to."

Zevran chuckled and took her mug and finished it before ordering another for her and him.

Several hours later, Willow was standing on a table screaming at the top of her lungs, inching Her tank top up.

Zevran laughed and pulled her tank top down. "I believe we should go to our room before we do that." he said huskily nipping on her ear as his hand gave her bottom a gentle squeeze.

Willow jumped down from the table and pulled him towards a room.

Zevran smiled and closed the door behind him.

Willow's mouth crushed against his, her hands pulling at the strap of his armor.

Zevran smiled and pulled his armor and shirt off before almost tearing her tank top off her body and pulling her into a bone crushing kiss.

Willow whimpered, tugging on his pants.

Zevran smiled and pushed her back on the bed pulling his pants of as well as her's and taking her hard and rough.

Willow's back arched as a loud moan escaped her lips,"Oh gods..."

Zevran pushed hard and violent inside her heat almost hurting her until she climaxed around him making the assassin call out her name and spill inside her.

Willow reached for him, her breathing uneven,"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded weakly catching his breath.

Willow tilted his head back, biting into the tender flesh. Pain swept over Zevran, making him cry out in pain.

Zevran gritted his teeth, he had never experienced so much pain, not even from joining the crows as he did then. "Willow." he growled and thrusted into her trying to ease his pain with pleasure.

Willow moaned and pulled away from his neck,"No matter what you do Zevran, it's going to feel like acid in your blood. In a few moments you won't feel anything but that."

Zevran burred his face in her neck.

Willow gently brushed her fingers through his hair."It'll be over soon"

Zevran breathed and fell back on the bed his vision growing fuzzy.

"Two days time." she said, lying down next to him.

"You could have prepared him for the venom." Selvaria said as she sat at the vanity.

"I've never done this before. I don't know how to prepare him." Willow said sitting up.

Selvaria sighed. "Of course you are." she said.

Willow looked away, rubbing the back of her neck,"Of course I am what?"

"Of course you are new at creating vampires." she said.

Willow nodded,"I've been waiting."

"Well to ease the pain you slowly pump the venom in the body not dump it in it." She said.

"I didn't know. But it's a little late for that." she said.

"And since you did that the body will need more time to adapt to the venom. so three days give or take." Selvaria said.

"Three days it is." Willow said. She sighed and gently touched Zevran's chest."I'm going to stay here, so I can watch over him."

"Willow, you need to go help the dwarves. Zevran can wait but the Blight can't." Selvaria said.

Willow looked down and nodded,"Ok, I understand." she said and crawled off the bed and pulled on her clothes.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine with me, and I wont seduce him without you." Selvaria jested, smirking.

Willow smiled,"Have as much as you want. I don't mind. I'll be back as soon as I can." she said walking from the room.

Three days past as Willow helped the dwarves, her mind still concerned with her lover's well being. She went to check on him and be with him every night and when she left Harrowmonts Estate someone pushed her against the wall, and noticed a familiar pair of brown eyes.

Willow smiled and she gently kissed his lips."How do you feel?"

"Like a new man, and starving." Zevran said smirking.

Willow pulled the strap of her tank-top down and brushed her hair back, exposing her neck,"I have plenty to spare."

Zevran smiled and dug his fangs in her skin.

Willow grabbed a hold of his shirt and moaned softly.

"I see he finally decided to wake up." Selvaria said smirking.

"I'm glad he has." Willow whispered.

Zevran looked at Selvaria smirking. "Shall we go to our room, I'm dying to see what I can do." he pleaded.

Willow nodded and grabbed his hand,"I'm sure Selvaria wouldn't mind joining us."

She shook her head, "Sure, I really would like to see this." she said walking with them.

Willow pushed the door of her room open and she turned to look at the two.

Zevran pushed Willow against the bed and dug his fangs on the other side of her neck devouring her, as his hips bucked against hers.

Willow moaned lowly, her legs quivering. She grabbed Zevran's shirt and tore it from his body

Zevran pushed off their pants and thrusted furiously into her.

Willow moaned loudly, her nails digging into his spine."Oh, gods, faster."

Zevran eagerly complied and thrusted harder and faster into her making her climax hard.

Willow screamed his name, her body shuddering uncontrollably."Zevran" she whimpered.

Zevran smiled and pulled away from her going to Selvaria and biting her neck.

Willow smiled and sat up, watching the two as she tried to catch her breath.

Zevran pulled away smiling at her and pulled off her pants and pushed into her over and over until he brought her to her climax.

Willow smiled and jumped off the bed walking over to Selvaria and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, to gently suck on the tender skin of her neck, while she tweaked her nipples.

Selvaria threw her to the ground and settled between her thighs and picked up her leg sinking her fangs in her thigh.

Willow's back arched off the ground as a cry of pleasure echoed off the walls.

Selvaria smiled and pulled away blood dripping from her chin as she looked at the female vampire.

Willow looked at her, her breathing uneven."Please do something to me."

Selvaria licked her wound. "You might regret asking me that." she said like a growl and bit her closer pushing her fingers inside her roughly.

Willow moaned her name, as her gently clawed the ground

"Zevran." Selvaria said pulling away and looking at him. His eyes turned a strange shade of blue and came over sinking his fangs in the other side of her legs.

"Oh gods." she cried, her nails making dents in the stone floor.

They finally brought her to her climax.

Willow breathed heavily as she relaxed her body on the floor. The cold stone cooling her heated body.

Selvaria sat Willow up and held her wrist to her lips.

Willow sank her teeth into the soft skin and she drank hungrily.

Selvaria held the girl and pulled away from her.

Willow smiled,"Thanks."

She smiled and stood up. "We are going in the deep roads tomorrow, right?" she asked.

She nodded,"Yup, the darkspawn filled deep roads."

She smiled and picked Willow up in her arms walking over to the bed and setting her on it with Zevran lying next to her and she turned to walk away.

Willow grabbed her hand,"Why don't you sleep with us?"

"And have him drink me dry? No thanks." she said, touching her neck.

"He won't, please, just for tonight, I won't ask for anything more." Willow pleaded.

"Why?" Selvaria asked.

"Because it would be nice for to sleep next to someone for the night."

Selvaria looked at Zevran then her. "Zevran is with you."

"Doesn't mean I won't share." Willow said

"You have no boundaries?" Selvaria asked smirking.

"None." Willow said.

"You sure?" She asked smirking.

Willow nodded and grabbed the girl again, pulling her on the bed.

Selvaria smiled as Willow straddled her hips, "I still don't think you have no boundaries. But I wont question you."

Willow smiled and kissed her lips."We should go to sleep my lovely temptress."

Selvaria nodded and pulled her down cradling her against the silver haired girl's body before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: To Break and Mend Broken Hearts and Lost Trust

(Morning)

Willow woke to Selvaria missing from the bed.

Willow looked upset as she crawled from the soft comforting bed. She pulled on a fresh pair of clothes from her pack and ran a brush through her messy black hair.

Selvaria walked into the room. "Come on Sleepy heads, time to go find that paragon." She said as she pulled the blanket off Zevran's naked body. Alice walked in. "Will to stop- Holy shit!" she yelling turning around her face dark red as she covered her eyes. "I did not just see that."

Willow's eyes brightened and she giggled,"Hey there you two."

Selvaria smiled at Alice. "Oh come on Alice, Shouldn't you be use to a naked man-" "You know what Fuck you and your stuck up bitchy ways." Alice growled.

Willow frowned,"Leave Alice alone Silver." she said standing to her feet and walking over to Alice."Me and her are going out to talk, meet me at the entrance when your ready to go."

Selvaria nodded.

Willow pulled on Alice's hand and walked with her out,"So what were you going to say before you saw Zevran naked."

"I just go up from a Hangover. Worst mistake of my life." she said holding her head

"Awwww, sorry. There really isn't anything I can give you."Willow said, patting her shoulder

"What did Selvaria mean by 'You should be used to seeing a naked man.'?"she asked.

"Nothing, she's just a whore who likes to tease people." Alice said annoyed.

"Are you sure that's it?" Willow asked, looking up at her

"Yes." Alice growled.

Willow lifted her hands in surrender,"Fine whatever."

Alice looked down. "Not that he would care, he's more interested in that whore than me." She said quickly wiping her tears away.

Willow laughed,"You think Alistair cares about Selvaria? Oh Gods, you are so stupid, how can you not see that he only cares for you?!"

"Well I saw them making out last night! How's that for cares for me?!" She growled.

"I doubt Alistair was very conscious and Selvaria was probably the one that made the first move. He probably thought it was you."

Alice shook her head and forced herself to smiled, though it was broken. "It's fine. I shouldn't care. Selvaria is a very beautiful woman. I wouldn't see why he wouldn't like her." She said as a tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry." She said and ran to her room with a broken heart.

Willow's eyes blazed and she stood there and waited for Selvaria and Zevran.

She came out with Zevran laughing and saw Willow's angered face and sighed.

Willow grabbed Selvaria by the throat and slammed her against the wall,"Why would you kiss Alistair?He is off limits to you,and now Alice is in her room crying because your such a bitch!Damn you!And here I thought you were actually a decent person!"she said angrily before letting her go and storming off.

Selvaria laughed. "You obviously don't realize I was trying to help." She said rubbing her throat. "Make her mad she'll prove she's better than me." Selvaria said smirking.

Willow growled and turned around. "Yea breaking her heart was helping her. She's not angry she's upset. Your such an ass hole."

"But you absolutely revel in it." She said having a strange magical hold over her as she touched her cheek.

Willow managed to pull away,"I seem to have made a bad decision." she said before turning away and walking off.

Alistair came from his room with a hangover as well. "What did I do last night?" He asked

Willow spat at his feet,"Ass whole." she said, her voice like acid as it passed her lips.

Alistair looked at her confused. "What did I do?"

"Fucking kissed Selvaria. And Alice happened to be watching. You Fucking dick head."

"I kissed Selvaria?! But... why? I swear I kissed Alice." He said.

"Yea, but you didn't shithead. And Alice didn't seem to happy about it. If you plan on being with her, you better go to her room and patch things up."

He nodded and walked in her room.

Willow walked to the bar, ordering a drink and chugging it down.

Zevran sat beside her and gently took her hand rubbing her knuckles.

Zevran held her wrist to his lips and kissed it shaking his head. "I wanted to know if you are alright." he said.

Willow nodded,"Just angry is all. Nothing I can't handle."

Zevran smiled and breathed against her skin. "How is it you allow me to take your blood but you never take mine?"

"I don't want to take away your blood when you thirst for it so much. Once you have gotten past the newborn stage I'll drink from you."

"Before you turned me, why not then?" he asked.

Willow looked away,"I uh, didn't want to hurt you." she lied.

He looked at her then dropped her hand. "You were afraid?" he asked softly.

She nodded and got up,"I'm a monster and I couldn't bear the thought of killing you. If I got out of control you would die. Just the smell of you drives me insane. Your blood speak to me in a way so unknown. I'm afraid of what I'll do to you."

Zevran smiled and gently bit his finger pulling her on his lap as he held his hand close to her lips. " I trust you." he whispered softly.

Willow pushed his hand away, covering her mouth and nose,"Please, it's not a good idea. I could kill you." she said from behind her hand.

Zevran smiled and cupped her cheek. "Don't make me force it in you." he said.

Willow looked up at him and gently removed her hand and took his finger in her mouth, lightly sucking on it. She moaned as his blood touched her tongue.

Zevran sighed and kissed her head.

Willow pulled his hand away and looked into his eyes."I'm not going to let this become a habit. You're not going to become my addiction." she said softly

Zevran chuckled. "Of course not, but just drink for now." he said and held his wrist out to her.

Willow frowned,"I've had enough for now."

Zevran nodded and took her wrist again and bit into it drinking her blood.

Willow clutched his armor strap in her hand as she pulled him closer to her. She moaned lowly as she roughly rubbed her hips against his.

Zevran pulled away his eyes dark red, something inside him was already taking form. It didn't sit well with him.

Willow looked at him, touching his cheek, her eyes looking into his."This is not good."

Zevran looked at her. "I am growing an animal aren't I?" he asked.

She nodded, looking down at her hands,"I should've know this would happen, I'm sorry."

Zevran shook his head, and kissed her. "It was not your fault this is happening. We can control them together." he said and the chains on her wrist appeared and split and put themselves on him before vanishing again.

Willow kissed him,"Together." she whispered

Alice came out in the bar blushing and smiling slightly as she held something in her hands with great care until she sat by herself in aw by the small thing.

Willow looked over and saw the rose in her hands. She smiled and looked at Zevran,"Looks like Alistair gave Alice a gift."

Zevran looked over "That is one unique rose." he said smirking. "Alistair picked it from Lothering and it's still as fresh as the day he picked it, so I've heard."

"Well, it sure is beautiful, just like her."

Alice saw him walking in the bar and quickly put the rose carefully in a small rectangular box she had bought and put in her pack. Alistair sat near Zevran and Willow ordering a ale.

"I see you patched things up." Willow said

Alistair smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "I guess I did." he said.

"You did good my friend, you did good. Your no longer an ass hole. Just don't get too drunk and come around Selvaria."

"Trust me." he said looking at Alice who was laughing with Leliana and Wynne. "I don't think we'll be doing that again anytime soon." he said with a certain emotion in his voice as he looked at her.

"You love her don't you?" she asked.

"What?!" he asked looking at the elven vampire with a embarrassed look.

"Don't be ashamed to admit you love someone. Love is a beautiful magical thing."

"It's not that I'm ashamed... No, no, definitely not ashamed. More like... _Unsure._" he said slightly blabbering.

"What's to be unsure about?"

Alistair sighed. "It's just... I've never courted a woman or anything of the sort. It's all new for me and I'm not entirely sure if what I'm feeling is Lust or Love or something else. I'm just not sure." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh trust me, it's love. I can see it. If it just lust I would have smacked you in the back of the head by now." Willow said.

Alistair looked at her smirking. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you hurting her. But I can see that it won't happen."

"Hey, I'm not that witch." he said holding his hands up in defense.

"I know." she said

"Hey. Elf!" A drunken red haired dwarf said drunkenly as he walked over to Willow, Zevran and Alistair. "I hear ya'll are goin down into the darkspawn hole today. I want to come along." he said taking a swing of his ale.

Willow turned to look at him,"And what makes you think I'll take you along?"

"He's Branka's husband." Alice said. "He knows where she was and possibly is, right Oghren?" she asked the dwarf who nodded. "What she said." "Plus, He'll be fun to have around, trust me." Alice said pleading with Willow a huge knowing grin on her face.

Willow sighed and nodded,"This party just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Let's go soon, I don't want to be in there for more than 2 weeks."

...xXx...

The group had set out and were on Branka's trail by half the week. Alice saw Oghren looking at the women inn the group then Alistair and say. "You know what'll do you some good?" "Oh brother." she whispered.

Willow smiled and looked at Alistair.

"A pair of nose plugs?" Alistair asked him. "Go out, find a girl, doesn't matter who, as long as there's no pants involved." Oghren said. Alistair smirked and gave an eye to Alice as he said "What makes you think I haven't?" Alice nearly tripped as she tried not to laugh thinking, 'Oh he's gonna pay for that remark.'

"I can smell purity a mile away. It's a talent." Oghren smirked. "That proves to be useful, I'm sure." Alistair said sarcastically. "Not that often, it turns out. Be much better if I could smell cheese." "You have my deepest condolences." Alistair said. "Yep. So you do." Alistair looked at Alice who smirked. "Hey, I'm ready when you are." she said making his face turn dark red and Oghren Laugh as well as some of the others. "That's the girl!" Oghren yelled.

Willow giggled,"Nice on Alice."

She shrugged and Alistair came up to her whispering in her ear. "You will pay for that you saucy minx." Alice's grin widened as she ran her nail down his breast plate seductively and said. "Tell me when." she said and walked away leaving a very turned on ex-templar turned Grey Warden.

Willow's eyebrows raised and she smirked,"I can smell the arousal in the air."

Zevran laughed and walked up to Oghren who took a large shot of his ale. "Hello my stocky little friend!" he said smiling. Oghren looked at him and said. "Huh. You got small tits for a gal." Alice covered her mouth trying not to laugh at that.

Willow giggled slightly.

Zevran laughed. "Ah. This is where we begin the typical dwarven/elven rivalry, is it?" he asked Oghren shook his head. "Nahh."

"Durgen'len are funny."

The group walked a bit more and Oghren sighed. "Ah. Yep. Lot of tension around here." Alistair looked at the dwarf. "You think so, do you?" Alice's face turned pink. "Oh this is the funny one." she said to Willow.

Willow smiled,"Can't wait." she whispered

"Know what I do to relieve tension?" he asked the ex-templar who seemed to move away from the dwarf. "I hesitate to wonder." "I polish the ol' weapon." he said. "Really?" Alistair said disgust written all over his face.

Willow giggled softly amusement all over her face.

Oghren nodded. "Yep. Give it a good shine. With a dry wrag, then a little grease." he said smirking. "That's disgusting." Alistair said revolted by what he had just heard. "You're telling me you never gave yer blade the old spit-shine?" Alistair looked away blushing. "I think that's private."

Willow covered her mouth with her hand trying to conceal her laughter

Alice smirked. "Wait for it." she said softly. "Really? Sodding Chantry and it's rules. I like to do it right out in the open." The red bearded dwarf said smirking, Alistair's face turned beet red at the thought. "Where people can see you?" Alistair asked revolted. "Yep." Alistair blinked. "Wait, what are you talking about?" "What are you talking about?" Oghren asked. Alistair sighed. "Never mind."

Willow laughed, looking at Oghren,"I like you dwarf."

Alice smiled and nodded, "I told you, you would."

"I wonder why Branka would leave a man like you."

"She's half mad."Alice said and froze hearing hissing.

Willow's ears lifted,"Spiders."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I am not doing that. I am not going near any spider queen or corrupted spiders." she said and moved closer to Alistair's side taking his hand, her face drained of all color.

"Stay here than pussy cat, wouldn't want you to get scared. Let us grown ups take care of it."

Zevran smirked. "Aw, poor Alice afraid of a little spider?" Alice glared at him and pointed to a huge spider that was crawling around before going up in the cave. "That is not any small spider." Zevran looked a slight bit frightened but smiled. "Well, I can see why she'd be afraid." he said and laughed. Alistair smiled. "Fine Stay here and watch us kill them." Alice glared at Alistair and Willow. "Fuck both of you." Zevran smirked. "I already do." Alice looked quite sickened by that then glared at him. "Fuck all three of you then!" she growled and stormed off.

"Well, I'm not frightened by those things. I've fought plenty of spiders, this no different." she said pulling her two handed blade from it's sheath.

Selvaria jumped down from her scouting ahead. "There's darkspawn ahead. I think we should wait for whichever side to finish killing the other." she suggested.

Willow nodded and lowered her weapon,"Good idea."

Selvaria went back to her scout post and came back when one side had won. "The spiders are all we have to deal with since their feeding on the darkspawn." she said.

"Great, let's go." Willow said walking forward

She nodded and the group charged in with preemptive strike, taking the spiders by surprise.

Willow swung her dark blade around. She looked like a dangerous warrior goddess, with her long dark hair and pale skin. She slammed her blade into the spiders, their blood splattering her exposed skin.

Soon the spiders were all killed and Selvaria froze clutching her side seeming to be wounded.

Willow ran to her side,"Silver, are you ok?"

"Alice." she said. "She's been bit." she said weakly.

Willow bolted, running back to Alice,"Alice, show me where it is."

Alice wasn't where she had been, but gone.

Willow screamed and punched the wall,"Damn it!"

Selvaria closed her eyes and shook her head opening them. "I can't sense her here. She's too far away and she's not using any of her powers. We need to set up camp in a safer place so I can try and find her." she said.

Willow nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dead Trenches and the Beast

(Hours later)

Alistair jolted up from his bedroll from a nightmare, his skin slick with sweat and his breathing labored. They had made camp for a few hours and Selvaria was meditating in a small corner trying to find Alice. He sighed and rested his head on his knee. He really hoped Alice was alright.

Willow was sitting by a fire she had made,"I couldn't even think about sleep. I knew what awaited me. I hate it down here and now that Alice is missing I hate it even more."

Alistair smirked. "I can't help thinking the darkspawn are going to get her." he admitted.

"Don't worry, that's all that's on my mind."

Selvaria blinked coming out of her trance. "It's weak but I can slightly sense her."

Willow ran over to her,"Where is she?" she asked.

"That's the tricky part. She's with... a dwarf. I believe. And their moving. The dead trenches." Selvaria said shaking her head. "I'm sorry that's all I can get." "The dead Trenches?" Oghren asked. "That will be the farthest part of the deep roads and I'm betting Branka will be there from what her book says." he said looking up from Branka's book.

Willow tackled Selvaria into a hug and she kissed her roughly,"It's enough." she said standing to her feet,"Let's go."

The group packed up and the next day they found themselves in the dead trenches where they saw the Archdemon who called to the darkspawn. they found a group of dwarves, the leigon of the dead that were fighting a group of darkspawn.

Willow pulled her blade out and started slashing the darkspawn to pieces.

The men thanked her and asked why they were down here.

"Looking for Branka and my friend." She said, slipping her sword back into it's sheath at her hip.

"You mean A girl that's traveling with a dwarf? They were here and went past the bridge into a room over there." he said pointing to a small door way.

"Thanks." Willow said walking over to the door

"First day they come and catch everyone." a woman's voice echoed.

Willow looked around,"Ok, you guys heard that too right?"

They nodded and walked forward. "Second day they beat us and eat some for meat." the voice said again. Selvaria grew paler than normal.

Willow frowned and continued walking

"Sixth day her screams we hear in our dreams." Willow could hear Alice's blood curling scream in her mind.

"ALICE!" Willow screamed, running forward

"Ninth day she grins and devours her kin." The woman said.

"No, no no no no." she whimpered as she continued to run.

"Now she does feast. As she's become the beast." the voice said as they got closer to the hallway where the woman spoke.

Willow burst into the room and she nearly threw up from the bloody meant sprawled out across the floor.

The woman looked at them her face showed obvious signs of the taint.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, covering her nose and mouth with her hand.

"Hespith." She said scratching her arm. "Branka's lover. You elves are rarely seen here. As was that girl."

"What girl?" Willow asked, stepping closer to the woman.

"She sleeps. She dreams. She cries. No. No help for us. Leave us. She cries for the pain to end. End it, end her pain. End it!" Hespith yelled before running away. "Pretty elf." A familiar male elf voice said. Willow looked to see Ruck.

"Hey there." she whispered.

"Pretty elf looking for the other pretty girl?" He asked.

Willow nodded,"Yes, do you know which way she went?"

He nodded. "Pretty girl hurt. Spider got her. I help with the venom but she still hurt." He said and motioned for her to follow. "Come. Come with me. I'll show you."

Willow sighed with relief and she followed Ruck."Thank you."

They found her in a room not too far away lying on the ground, seeming to be sleeping and mumbling something while she slept.

Willow walked over to her side."I can suck the rest of the venom out and heal the wound." she said looking up at the others.

Selvaria nodded. "The venom is preventing her from healing properly, we need to get it out of her."

Willow flipped Alice onto her stomach, pulling her shirt up. She leaned down and sank her fangs into the wound, sucking the venom from her.

Alice balled her fist feeling the venom go through her veins to where Willow was sucking.

Willow felt the animal in the back of her mind, telling her to kill the young girl. But she pushed it away and when Alice's blood started to run clear, she pulled away, licking the wounds.

Alice's eyes opened slowly and Selvaria put a healing salve on her wounds making them heal immediately.

Willow stood to her feet and rubbed her temples, trying to push the animal farther back into her mind.

Alice blinked and looked at them. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Deep roads." Willow said, looking down at her

Alice looked down in a slight daze. Alistair picked her up and looked at Willow. "We need to go." He said.

Willow nodded,"Alright. Let's go." she said

As they walked through the tunnel Alice mumbled Hespith's chant softly after Hespith talked about Branka's betrayal.

"Soooooooo, Branka liked the women." Willow said, rubbing the back of her neck."Can't say she isn't alone. Women are just as good as men." she whispered, looking at Selvaria.

"She's been here with that venom in her system for too long." Selvaria said touching Alice's clammy cheek. "We need to get out of here." Suddenly their was a monstrous shriek and Alice covered her ears screaming. "No! I don't want to turn!" She cried out as the shrieking died down.

Willow gently touched the girl's cheek,"Shhh, it's going to be ok."

"No... I don't want to be like her. I don't want to fed the darkspawn tissue and be breed constantly expected to be a tool for the blight." She cried against Alistair shoulder, shaking.

"Shhhh, I won't let that happen. I will protect you from that." Willow whispered kissing her forehead.

Alistair frowned, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

They walked down the dark tunnel and found a large opening with a pink blob, only when it moved did Willow realize that this is what Alice was terrified of turning into. Six pairs of breasts with a body that looked swollen and twisted, making her immobile as she birthed a Genlock. the creature stumbled but the pink creature grabbed the new born with a tentacle and brought it up to it's face eating it's head, blood and tissue falling down the creature as it tossed the headless body away.

Tentacle's shot up from the ground blocking their exit, as the brood mother seemed to grin as she looked at Selvaria then Alice and screeched making Alice cover her ears again and scream back.

Willow sliced at the tentacles,"Damn, ugly bastards! Fucking shitheads!" she yelled

Selvaria grabbed Willow throwing her near the Brood Mother. "Kill her, I will deal with this." she said.

Willow nodded and dodged one of the tentacles and jumped into the air, and landing on the brood mother's chest. Willow hissed and shoved her blade into it's chest, making it screech in her face. She took her blade out and stabbed it again, her anger boiling.

The Brood Mother let out one a screeched in pain and darkspawn came in from all the tunnels attacking the group.

Willow grabbed the thing by it's ugly disgusting head and she pulled up, ripping it from it's body. Blood sprayed into her face as the Brood mother died. Willow jumped down and helped the group defeat the darkspawn.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us. That's why they need us" Hespith said on a stone ledge above the dead Brood Mother and darkspawn corpses.

Willow looked up and sighed gently running her fingers through her hair.

"That's why they take us. That's why they feed us. But the true abomination, is not that it _occurred_, but that it was _allowed_." she said digging her nails into her arm.

Willow looked away,"We need to go."

"Branka. My love. The stone has punished me dream friend. I am dying of something _worse_ than death. _Betrayal_." She said walking away. "Branka did this." Alice whispered. "She allowed this to happen. She needs to pay for what she's done."

"Oh I plan on killing her. But how will we get the dwarfs to vote for Harrowmont when we don't have her."

Alice smiled, "We will." she said softly.

"Alright, but we need to keep moving and find her first." Willow said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 6: The Animal Inside Me

"I say let's just kill the kid. I have no problem doing it." Willow said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Being nice sure isn't easy for you is it?" Alice asked, looking at Willow annoyed.

"Nope, it never has been." she said."But I really don't see the problem with the killing the kid."

"It's wrong and it's not right, that's the problem." Alice said annoyed.

"It's not wrong when he's the idiot that made the deal with the demon in the first place. If we kill him then no more demon."

"I don't approve of killing anyone, except the demon." Alice said glaring at her. "I'd rather go to the circle and ask them for help since they do owe us and they can kill the demon without killing Connor."

Willow frowned,"Whatever, but I'm not going to get them. Some one else can do that. I'd rather kill him."

Alistair sighed. "I'll go do it with Wynne." The elder mage nodded. Alice sighed. "Thanks Alistair." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. It's no problem. We'll be back in at least a day." He said and walked out with the elder mage.

Willow sat down on the floor and pulled at her piercings.

After they returned and finished the ritual the mages left and Isolde offered the group a hot meal and a bed for the night. Zevran suddenly had a bad feeling as his senses go on alert and looked around.

Willow looked at him,"You ok?"

"I have a bad feeling. A real bad feeling." Almost as soon as he said that one of the maids down the hall screamed.

Willow pulled her blade out and grabbed the screaming maid,"What's going on?"

She pointed to the door which had an arrow sticking out with blood dripping from it.

Willow's mouth watered at the sight of the blood,"Who's blood is that?"

Zevran opened the door to see Alice lying in her own blood a hole through her heart where the arrow had pierced through. Zevran noticed the edges of the hole had been burned severely and looked at the arrow which had a blue tint to it and was still hot. 'It can't be!' He thought.

Willow's eyes widened and she put a hand to her nose and mouth as she tried to block the scent of blood. Her animal side was fighting her for control, which made her body shake violently. Her eyes went from pure black to the shifting colors. She fell to her knees at Alice's side."W-Who did this?"she asked through her hand.

Zevran sighed. "We need to get her wound treated." he said picking her up and removing her brown white fur edged coat then her black thick shirt and put some salve in it before a drip of a blue liquid, "That should help with the poison." he said and bandaging it up and placing her on the bed. he sighed. "I know who did this, and she'll be back tomorrow." he said sighing

Willow looked up at him, her hand still over her mouth,"I think I need to go." she whispered before bolting off.

Zevran went after her taking the cooled down arrow with him.

She ran into a closet her fingers digging into the wall like it was made of mud."I won't take her life!" she yelled before her eyes went dark."I know you want her. Just drink her, she'll be worth it."

"Willow?" Zevran asked outside the door. "Mi amour are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Willow tried so hard to fight it but she couldn't control it. The animal pulled the door open and pushed Zevran to the wall,"Mi amour? Really, your going to call us that? I'm sure you do not love us."

Zevran smirked. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't have said that if I didn't"

The animal's dark eyes looked angry,"You are not aloud to love her. Willow has a broken heart and when her heart is broken it's easy for me to take control. When she was with Tamlen, I never got the chance to take her. Now you are trying to fix her. I won't let her fall in love again when I've finally got the taste of freedom."

"Maybe you should let her decide." He said.

The animal laughed,"Like I'd let her push me back under the surface when it was her idea to split herself up between two people in one body. The animal, me, and Willow, her. It took a lot of pain but she managed to do it. Now she has me and can't get rid of me so easily. I won't let her take away my freedom.

"But aren't you taking away her's?" he asked.

"I don't care about her freedom. She can rot in hell forever"

"Well how about a deal then?" He asked smirking.

"What kind of deal?" she asked curiously.

"Selvaria. She's the one that shot Alice. Though you may not care about her I get the feeling Willow kind of does." He said.

"Yea, I can feel the little girl's heart softening ever since that damn bitch came."

"Anyway she is the deal. She defeats you, Willow gets her freedom back. But..." Zevran paused a slight dislike for his next words. "If she loses you can have the body."

The animal thought for a moment,"I have confidence in myself even if Willow is stronger than me in battle I can easily defeat this girl you call Selvaria."

Zevran smirked having a feeling both may be surprised. "You agree to the deal? And if you lose you honor your side?" He asked.

"Yea sure whatever." she said."I'll give Willow back her body if I lose."

Zevran nodded.

...xXx...

(The next day)

The animal didn't sleep and she stood by the door, waiting for Selvaria.

A blue figure with long silver hair and red eyes walked into the castle courtyard. "I see the half breed has come out of hiding." The woman said smirking. "Do you surrender, Grey Warden?" She asked calmly.

"I'll never surrender. I've come to defeat you and take claim over this body."

Selvaria laughed at her. "You defeat me? An Alkyrian? Ha!"

"We half breeds are very powerful." she said confidently

Selvaria smirked. "Ah my sweet, Zevran put you up to this, did he not?" She asked.

"Me and him had a deal over the girl that once owned this body. If I defeat you, I get to keep it. If I lose I have to give it back."

Selvaria sighed. "You must be very brave or very stupid to face me." she said and sighed. "Come on then, and make it count."

The animal seemed to get even more scary in appearance, destroying Willow's beauty. Her nails grew to long sharp points. Her eyes turned to slits as her mouth opened, her teeth all razor sharp points. Her skin turned white as snow, the tattoos disappearing. She looked like a demon from hell only scarier ."I'll be glad to."

Selvaria looked at her nails seeming to be uninterested. "Today would be nice."

The animal ran towards her, so fast you could barely see her figure move. She lashed out with her nails and cut Selvaria's stomach.

Selvaria smiled and moved out of the way of the full blow. "Very convenient, a wretched _animal_ has taken over the body, yet..." she said looking at her out of the corner of her eye, smirking. "I sense _resistance_."

The animal smiled,"Willow is mentally weak and won't be able to take back her body. She can resist all she wants."

"But _who_ fuels that resistance I wonder?" she said and suddenly was in front of her and kicked her into the wall.

The animal smiled,"She wishes to be with Zevran, and that little bitch Alice, and Alistair, and that little red head that's scared shitless of her. Even Morrigan. But she won't see them again as long as I live and breath.

"Really? Too bad." She said and looked at her nails. "Sadly you are a waste of my time." Before she could get up Selvaria was on her holding her down a huge sword pointed at her as her eyes were bright red. "Die!" she said. suddenly a blue flash of light hit Selvaria and knocked her back, a large gash in her shoulder. "What?!" she asked shocked as she looked up on the balcony.

The animal looked up,"And the bitch come to my rescue, how touching. Why I wonder."

Alice was standing on the balcony her pupils full red, her hair as silver as Selvaria's and body blazing blue as she looked down at Selvaria, a large sword and shield in her hands. The silver haired girl smirked and stood up. "Animal, I have lost interest in you. She will satisfy me."

The animal frowned and shrugged knowing that she had lost."Doesn't matter to me." she said standing to her feet walking back to the castle doors.

Alice raised her sword and jumped down in front of Willow glaring at her. "Get out." she said hollowly.

"What could you possibly mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get out." she repeated, attacking her. Her speed faster than Selvaria's as she held her sword against her throat. "Get. Out. Of. Her." she said. "You. Lost." she growled.

The animal laughed and disappeared from her clutches, her body seeming to have just became air. She appeared again, clinging to Redcliff's walls,"No thanks. I'd rather just keep her body and kill her off inside myself. You aren't going to see her again"

Her blaze grew with her anger and she ran after her attacking her. "Get out, or I will force you out!" she yelled. Selvaria smiled and joined Alice to attack the animal.

The animal was becoming weak,"I'd rather die."

Alice frowned and grabbed her throat her powers burning the animal but not Willow. "I said get out. Now _OUT_!" she yelled and pushed her against the wall, her powers becoming stronger.

The animal growled, and let go, letting Willow's form return, her beauty replacing the ugliness the animal produced. Willow looked up at Alice with her shifting eyes,"Thank you." she whispered before falling unconscious.

Selvaria smirked and replied. "Sadly, I'm not leaving until-" Alice shot a bolt of magic at Selvaria making her fall unconscious. The other party member came out and Alice stood there before looking at them, her eyes and hair returning to normal before she too fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Alice's Decision and Willow's Ownership

(Morning)

Willow sat straight up only to sway a little and fall back onto the bedroll. She whimpered as she held her throbbing head,"That'll teach me." she whispered.

"I see you are awake." Zevran said as he lied beside her covered in the fur that were over her lap.

Willow looked over at him and she gently touched his cheek, kissing him passionately,"You saved me..." she whispered against his lips. Her hand traveled down to gently untie his breeches.

Zevran smiled and moved over her, settling between her thighs as he pushed into her.

Willow moaned softly as she cupped the back of his head, tugging him down until their lips were touching. She licked his lips and nipped at the bottom one, the soothed it with a long kiss that made his balls tighten and the pressure build to burring at the base of his cock. She pulled back slightly, gasping and wrapping her legs around his hips."Come for me, Zevran." she whispered, her eyes glowing as she smiled,"Please."

Zevran did as she asked and pounded in her heat making his seed spill in her heat.

Willow covered her mouth as she cried out. When she removed it she gently kissed him."Ma'arlath."

Zevran smiled and kissed her softly.

"Is Alice still here? She didn't leave did she?" Willow asked, pulling herself up so she was straddling his hips.

Zevran frowned. "She left this morning for Flemeth's." He said softly.

Willow leaned into his shoulder as tears welled into her eyes.

"Willow, there's nothing you can do. She's chosen what she wants to do." Zevran said and held out the ashes of Andraste to his lover. "She and Selvaria retrieved them last night after you fell asleep."

Willow gently took them,"Is Selvaria still here?" she asked hopeful.

Zevran nodded. "She is." He said.

Willow smiled weakly,"I may not have Alice here but her sexy temptress of a sister is."

Zevran sighed. "Selvaria... she wanted to go with Alice to make sure she was safe, but decided against it."

Willow looked down at her fingers,"We should probably go cheer her up."

Zevran nodded and pulled his pants up walking out with Willow.

Willow walked over to Selvaria, wrapping her arms around the silver haired woman's waist.

Silver's, instead of Selvaria, tail snaked around her leg going up into her smalls as Silver looked at Willow. "Hello my darling." She said touching her cheek.

Willow clutched Silver's shirt in her hand,"Oh how you love to get me worked up."

She smiled and pushed her against the tree her tail moving up her shirt brushing against Willows breast. "You like?" She asked as her tail went back down and teased her folds.

Willow moaned softly, nodding her head as she opened her legs more.

Zevran smiled and chuckled watching them as he leaned against a tree. Silver's hand pushed her smalls out of the way and her tail entered her heat.

Willow's back arched as a loud moan escaped into the forest air. "Fuck me harder!" she cried

Silver smiled and took her hard before Willow climaxed around her. Silver pulled away and turned to Zevran pulling him into a soft kiss. Zevran smiled and picked her up and entered her making her moan. Zevran thrusted his hips against her's until he spilled inside her. Silver smiled and pulled off him knowing he was Willow's not her's.

Willow came up behind her and pushed her to the tree, her fingers thrusting into the woman's wet heat from behind.

Silver smiled and one eye becoming Selvaria's as her tail grabbed her waist and pushed her into the tree as she stood over her. "My my. Thought you could take over while I was away?" She asked smirking as her hand tracked her jawline.

"Is that a bad thing? Just wanted you to know that I'm not a helpless little girl, that I like dominance too." she said pulling the women closer to her body.

Selvaria/Silver laughed at her tail came up and wrapped around her leg the tail opening and gripping onto her thigh it's teeth piercing the sink and drinking her blood. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." she said smirking.

Willow dug her nails into Selvaria's shoulders."Bring it on, I'll like anything you give me."

She smiled and kissed her neck. "I'm sure you wouldn't like the other surprise." she said.

"Laid it on me." Willow whispered, her hands roaming over Silver/Selvaria's body.

"Poison." they said as she released a small amount in her blood.

Willow cried out in pain,"I can take it." she breathed.

Even a small amount was painful to Willow, it felt like something was eating her from the inside of her blood and she wanted it out. Selvaria smiled as she stroked her cheek. and put more into her but little by little. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked softly.

"No." she whimpered, the pain everywhere."But what exactly are you doing?"

"Well for that I would need to tell you what I am." she said, "I am a Alkyrian but Silver is my Succubus half. We have two types of venom, one is a mix of the Alkyrian and Succubi and the other is just Succubi. They are both injected in by the tail but the Succubi's can consumed." She said. "The Succubi's can increase pleasure and if injected and or consumed too much can kill the victim. While the other is what you are feeling. It only creates pain, but can increase pleasure slowly." She said nipping her neck lightly, sending little jolts of pleasure through her.

Willow chest heaved,"And why exactly are you sending Succubi venom into my blood?" she asked

"This isn't entirely Succubi venom it's Alkyrian venom as well. But the only way to give you a taste of my bad side." she said scraping her fangs against her throat. "Want more?" she asked softly.

"I'll always want more of you." Willow whispered.

Selvaria smiled and closed her eyes opening them to show Silver was back and she pulled down her shirt exposing her bear round breasts to the vampire.

Willow smiled weakly, taking one of the round globes into her hands and pulling it to her face, opening her mouth to gently suck on the rosy bud.

Silver was over come with pleasure as she rested on her back, soft moans escaping her lips as she gripped onto the grass beneath her. "Oh Willow." she breathed. Zevran smiled at took one of her legs and kissed it down until he reached her thigh and sank his fangs into her, blood rushing down her beautiful skin.

While she sucked on one breast she gently massaged the other, her free hand gently traveled down to her damp folds, teasing her swollen nub between her fingers.

Silver moaned again and spread her legs wide for her.

Willow lifted her head from the woman's large breast, a smirk playing on her lips as she thrusted two fingers into her core while her remaining fingers still massaged her clit."Do you like that my beautiful temptress?"

Silver arched her back moaning loudly.

Willow smiled and thrusted her fingers in as deep and hard as she could,"Come for me baby. I want to hear that beautiful scream."

Silver arched her back and cried out loudly as her climax mercilessly tore through her body.

Willow pulled her fingers out, licking Silver's glorious juices off.

Silver smiled and sat up closing her legs. "So what do you plan on doing now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Willow said smiling.

Silver looked at her. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"Because I can." she said, looking away.

Silver sighed and closed her eyes her tail and slit red eyes vanishing and Selvaria looked at her. "We should probably go to Arl Eamon and revive him and see what to do now." She said standing and putting on her shirt.

Willow nodded,"Selvaria is back, my sexy temptress has returned to me." she said standing up and pulling her clothes back to the way they were.

Selvaria rolled her eyes "I am no one's, Vampire." she growled, flipping her hair back and walking forward.

"But I care for you enough to want to own you." Willow said following after her.

Selvaria slammed her against the tree glaring at her. "Call me your own and you'll never find me after this blight is done." she hissed and released her walking away with a fowl mood. Zevran sighed, "Don't worry, she's just missing Alice and you're a good person to vent it out on."

"I see. I don't want her to leave to, so I'm going to remain silent." she said frowning.

Zevran nodded and started to pack her things.

Willow help and soon they were ready to go.

...xXx...

Selvaria scowled and didn't look at Willow or Zevran as they traveled to Redcliff, she always seemed on edge, waiting for something to happen even after they had settled in the castle and waited for the Arl to come out of his study and tell them his plan.

Willow sat in a chair, her eye saying all that she felt.

Zevran walked over to Selvaria and talked to her for a moment all her response was, was grabbing him and biting his neck before pushing him away. Zevran smirked and walked over to his lover.

"Hey." she said looking up

"We'll be seeing her later." he said smiling.

Willow smiled,"Yay."

Zevran took her hand and stood her up. "Do you want any?" he asked pointing to his neck. "I'd hate for this to go to waste."

Willow smiled and leaned over biting into the tanned skin.

Zevran smiled as he held his lover as she drank him.

Willow pulled away when she got her fill. She licked her blood stained lips,"You taste like heaven."

Zevran smiled and kissed her lips before pulling away Alistair coming out of the Arl's study.

"How'd it go?" she asked

"Besides the obvious fact that what Alice said was true." Alistair said annoyed as he leaned against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose. "Eamon is pushing me for the throne." he said.

"You should do what you think is right Alistair. Don't listen to him. If you don't want to, you shouldn't have to." Willow said.

"So what should I do? Not take the throne and let Loghain have it?" he snapped. He had done a lot of that ever since Alice left.

"If that's how you feel than take the damn throne and quit complaining like a big damn baby." she said annoyed.

Alistair threw his hands up in frustration. "You are no fucking help!" he yelled storming off.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Whinny little shithead."

Zevran pinched her side.

She looked up at him,"It's true."

Eamon walked in the room and told them they would be heading to Denerim to start the Landsmeet. The trip took a day and they were greeted by Loghain and Arl Howe themselves. "Oh Warden?" Howe called Willow. "Where's your little fortune teller whore?" he asked with a mischievous grin as he walked away chuckling.

Willow growled,"I'd watch how you talk to me. I'll slit your throat in a blink of an eye." She hissed.

Selvaria glared at the men's back keeping her cool, but obviously angered by how he spoke of her sister and closed her eyes shaking her head. "I don't sense her anywhere near." she said looking at Willow.

"It'll be ok Selvaria. We'll get her back. But when we come into battle with Howe, please let me be the one to kill him."

"No, something is weird, how did he know about Alice?" she asked. "And what does he mean?" she wondered.

"Do you think he has her somewhere? I'll gut him if he does"

Selvaria shook her head. "I would have sensed her."

"Then I don't know. But we'll find out soon."

They walked into the Estate and the next day the queen's servant came and told them her queen had been captured and was being held at Arl Howe's estate. she told them Arl Howe had been acting suspicious as he rambled on about escaping his own death. She begged them to help her save the queen.

Willow nodded,"Sure whatever. I'll leave right now." she said walking out of the study grabbing her sword and a bottle of liquid from her pack."Zevran, Sten, your with me."

The three nodded and they went out. they entered the Arl of Denerim and found it heavily guarded but were able to slip in with some disguises. They found the queen but she was locked in a room with a sealed door, and went after Howe. When they found a Grey Warden Willow told him to go to the Redcliff Estate and kept going until she found Arl Howe and a few armed guards.

"I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to these people called Couslands." Willow growled.

Arl Howe laughed. "I've wiped their line off the Ferelden map. Too bad the wench didn't predict her _own_ fate. She was quite nice too." he said smirking as he watched Willow's anger. "Nice and warm, surprised no one took her to bed sooner." he said grinning in victory.

"Oh your testing me. The more you talk shit the worse your death is going to be"

Howe smirked and grabbed his dagger, one of the men in the shadows aimed for Willow's heart. "Willow!" Zevran said pushing her out of the way and the arrow hit him in the shoulder.

Willow's eyes widened and she pulled the vile from her pocket and poured some on her blade before she put the rest in her mouth. She ran after Howe, slashing and cutting his skin. What she had put on her blade was burning the skin off his body. When he fell to the floor she bit into his neck pushing the poison into his blood. She pulled away."Have a nice death, mother fucker!"

"Maker spit on you! I... deserved... More!" Howe choked out before dying. Zevran gritted his teeth as he pulled the arrow out and stood up holding his shoulder. "We should go." he said.

"Drink some of my blood first." she said pushing her wrist forward."You need it. I can feed later."

Zevran hungrily took her wrist and moaned as he fed.

Willow pulled away when she felt her energy running low."Time to go."

They retrieved the queen and found Ser Catherine waiting for her placing her under arrest for the murder of Arl Howe.

"No, I was only trying to save your damn queen!" she yelled trying to fight off the guards but her energy was low from giving Zevran her blood.

Anora came out and lied saying they were trying to capture her. Ser Catherine had her guards take Willow away, while Anora escaped.

Willow screamed traitor as they took her away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Remedy to Healing a Terrible Memory

(Fort Drakon)

After what seemed like hours of tourer and beatings Willow was thrown into a cell.

Willow crawled into the corner, her wounds stinging. She was so weak from loss of blood, that they wouldn't seem to heal. Her whimpers echoed off the walls as she pulled a thin scratchy blanket over her exposed body.

"Willow? Willow." A familiar voice said beside her in the next cell. She looked up to see Alice.

"Alice." she said weakly."What are you doing here? They didn't rape you did they?" she asked.

Alice shook her head "Loghain found me when I was coming to Denerim a few days ago and forced me to tell him what I knew. I did and he's done with me." she only looked to have a few bruises but nothing major. She gently touched the elf's cheek making her wince. "Oh god." she said stopping herself. "Willow please tell me you're healing." Alice begged.

Willow shook her head,"Your lucky they didn't rape you. It hurts and they are very forceful if you fight back." she said curling into a ball."I gave Zevran some blood before I came her and the guards wiped me and beat me and tortured me. I-I-I don't have enough blood in my system to heal the wounds."

Alice looked around for any guards and held out her wrist to her friend. "Here. Take as much as you need to heal." she said.

Willow pushed it away,"I'm not about to take your blood you need to keep it."

Alice shook her head. "Willow take my blood now. I do not need it as much as you." she said and held her wrist back out to her friend. "Please Willow." Alice begged.

Willow sighed and bit into Alice's wrist only taking a little, which only healed a few wounds."That's all I need to take from you." she said, turning her back to her friend, curling back into her ball, wincing as felt the pain in her lower area throb.

Before Alice could argue she saw two guards approaching and unlock her cell walking inside it, grinning at the show they were getting from her. She looked at Willow and tried to stay calm even though her heart was pounding in her chest. "Your turn." the man said motioning her out of the cell.

Willow growled, pulling her wounded self up,"Don't touch her you filthy pigs."

The leader stopped him and looked at Willow then back at Alice with a lecherous grin. "I see she's a friend of yours, eh?" Alice looked at Willow then shook her head. "Never met her." she lied crossing her arms. The elder man smirked and walked over to Alice throwing her to the floor. "I think we'll stay in here this time." he said to the younger man who nodded and leaned against the bars watching.

Willow grabbed the man, sinking her teeth into his neck through the bars, drinking every last drop he provided. She pushed him away, bending her bars sliding through them looking down at the other man on Alice,"Get off now or you'll highly regret it."

The man kept a hold of the back Alice's neck as he held her firmly to the cold floor and held up his breeches with fear in his eyes as he looked at her. Alice looked at her with fear and hope in her eyes.

"Fine, you asked for it." she said grabbing the man's shoulder and arm."Might want to look away." she said to Alice who covered her eyes. Willow ripped the man's body away from his arm. Willow threw his body to the side before she unhooked his hand from Alice's throat. She tossed the arm aside, her eyes landing on the guards body."You smell terrible but your blood will be the one to fill me up." she said before sinking her teeth into his neck, drinking the life from him.

Alice sat up slowly her body shaking and felt blood dripping from her head from when the guard had thrown her to the floor.

"Let me lick that for you." Willow said gently, turning the girl around and lightly licking at the wound."I wasn't about to let them do to you what they did to me. They didn't plan on making your first time pleasurable and the only person I'm allowing to take away your innocence is Alistair."she whispered.

Alice forced herself to smile and laugh. "You know, I was gonna do the exact same thing, well I would have kicked the guy off me and you would have drank him and the other guy I would have dealt with but nice going." she said weakly smiling, still quite in shock.

"Well I saved you and I got my blood I needed to heal my wounds." Willow said."I'm glad I did, I feel better but I still hurting in certain areas."

Alice looked at her annoyed. "Yea when I offer my blood you refuse but when two guys fix to rape me you drink their blood. Little hurtful." She said annoyed.

"You told me I needed to drink enough to heal myself. Honey you didn't have enough blood in your body to heal all my wounds." she said rolling her eyes.

Alice groaned and walked out of the cell, grabbing her things from a chest.

Willow did the same, making sure she was easy on how she pulled on her smalls and shorts.

"You know I don't understand how Flemeth could just come out of no where and take me here without my say so. She really is a cold hearted bitch." Alice said furious. "I mean who the fuck does that?"

Willow rolled her eyes,"Will you quit complaining, maybe she has a very good reason."

"Really? All the reason I got was. 'You have what it takes to help end the Blight.' Or some shit. When this is over I'm going back home." She said strapping her new red armor on that made her look good in all the nice places. "What about you?" She asked.

Willow sighed,"What do you care, your leaving."

Alice sighed "Riight, me leaving so I don't need to know anything. Just as well being left in the dark." She said and walked forward. The door at the end of the hall opened and Zevran and Alistair as well as Selvaria came in and saw them. "Willow." Zevran said and went over kissing her passionately.

Willow smiled,"Good to see you guys."

"Alice." Alistair said touching her arm where the man had grabbed her. Her eyes to widen and she spun his arm behind his back and pushed him against the wall.

"Alice, calm down, it's just Alistair." Willow said, pulling her off him.

Alice breathed heavily and looked away.

"Let's get out of here. I need blood." Willow said, walking towards the door

The others nodded and Alice and Zevran grabbed Willow's arms as they entered the Estate Anora waiting for them saying how glad she was to see her alive.

Willow growled,"Your a fucking Traitor! All the things running out of your mouth is bullshit!" she yelled, squirming in Alice's and Zevran's hold."I should rip your throat out and eat it! I should bit into your neck and drink you dry!"

Anora took a step back. Alice spoke up. "I'll speak to you later in your quarters Anora." she said signaling for her leave. Anora nodded and her and Erlin left.

Willow pulled from their grasp,"She's going to pay for what those bastards did to me in there." she whispered before turning and heading towards her room.

Selvaria and Zevran quickly walked into her room the Silver haired girl quickly becoming Silver, her tail swaying behind her as she walked over to the elven girl.

Willow looked annoyed,"I'd rather not right now." she said

Silver shook her head and wrapped her arms around her kissing her cheek. "Do you want to forget?" she asked. "Or do you want to be healed?"

Willow pulled away,"I don't need either one right now, I just don't want sex at the moment." she lied, walking over to the bed and curling into a ball under the covers.

Silver smiled and her tail went under the covers seeking out Willow's warmth until it found it.

Willow looked over at her,"Can't leave me alone can you?"

"When we want something, we'll do anything to get it." silver said and pulled down her shirt and sucked on the bud of her breast.

Willow's back arched off the bed pushing her breast further into Silver's mouth.

Silvers tail was already bothering willow's thighs to open otherwise it would do something neither of them would agree on and take her by force.

Willow's legs opened wide for her, soft whimpers slipping through her lips.

Her tail slipped inside her heat causing both women to arch their backs in pleasure. "Willow." silver moaned as she thrusted into her heat trying to desperately take all the pain and memories of what had happened away.

Willow writhed, her moans echoing off the stone walls of the room. Her hips jerked, giving her the sign she wanted her to go faster

Silver eagerly complied pushing harder and faster until her climax was spent.

Willow relaxed onto the bed,"Thanks, I guess I did want that."

Silver smiled and brought her wrist up to her mouth biting it and drinking some before she kissed Willow passionately, blood seeping into her mouth as Zevran came and took her wrist, drinking.

Willow moaned into Silver's kiss, her sex clenching. She pulled away,"You keep doing that I'm to need more."

Silver smiled gently nipping at her bottom lip. "Take more then." she said seductively.

Willow pulled Silver closer to her, gently squeezing her ass,"Give it to me." she whispered.

Silver smiled and rolled them over pushing in her heat.

Willow moaned, opening her legs more so the silver haired women had full access to her.

Silver thrusted her over and over making her orgasm twice before giving out.

Willow sighed with contentment as she laid her head against Silver breast, her eyes slowly growing heavy.

Silver smiled and closed her eyes allowing Selvaria return and ask. "Your animal is dead yes?" she asked.

Willow nodded,"She didn't think Zevran loved me enough to be able to save me. Now she is in the fade, her evil spirit will stay there."

Selvaria smiled and moved her hair from her neck. "You want some?" She asked.

Willow smiled and nodded lifting herself up to sink her fangs into the woman's neck, drinking the blood she provided.

Selvaria let out a groan as pleasure went through her spine.

Willow's hands brushed against the woman's breasts as she drank hungrily.

Selvaria moaned as Zevran drank from her thigh before entering her heat.

Willow smiled and pulled back, watching the show.

Zevran thrusted hard and fast in her, making Selvaria arch her back her nails digging in his back. Zevran quickly turned them over and Selvaria smiled riding the man until they came.

Willow smiled and rested her elbows on the pillows.

Zevran smirked as she moved off him and lied on the bed. He looked at Willow. "Better?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She nodded, leaning into him."Much better." she whispered.

Zevran smirked and gently licked the blood off her lips smirking.

Willow's tongue meted his, her mouth lowering to kiss him passionately.

Zevran smiled and settled between her thighs looking down at her. "You sure?" He asked.

She nodded, opening her legs further for him,"I want you."

Zevran nodded and pushed into her heat and pounding into her.

Willow moaned loudly, her nails wracking down his spine,"Faster..." she cried.

Zevran nodded and pounded into her over and over digging his fangs in her neck until he brought her over the edge.

Willow breathed heavily as her body settled back down into the comforting bed.

Zevran smiled and yawned. "We should get to bed." He said.

Willow nodded and curled up in his arms falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Two Animals

(Afternoon)

Selvaria walked into Willow's room and went face first in the pillows. Apparently it had been a stressing day for her.

Willow walked in behind her,"You ok?"

"Besides the part Alice is thieving and gaining the nobles support and was helping the Alinage the past few days. Silver has been taking over more while I rest and I don't like it very much." She said.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help." she said sitting on the bed beside her

Selvaria sighed and sat up. "I'm just worried. About Anora, Alice, and after the Blight." She said.

"I'm worried too. I'm the one who has to take the final." Willow whispered

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said and sighed. "When this is all over what will you do?"

"If I live? I'm not sure, but I'd be happy if you stayed with me and Zev."

Selvaria smirked. "And do what? Live in peace and solitude for the rest of my life? You should know me better." She said. "I'll try to find a job and come visit every so often I guess."

Willow nodded,"I guess I couldn't expect that much out of you but at least you'll visit." she said.

"What I wonder is if, _if_, Alice leaves would you visit with me to her home?" She asked.

"Of course. But how exactly do we get there?" the dark haired girl asked

I... Mayybe found a way to get to her." she said holding a small bundle of Alice's cut hair.

"But, you don't have to if you don't want to every time I go." she said putting it back in her pocket and leaning back.

"I know, but I'll want to visit Alice as much as possible."

Selvaria nodded and fell back. "Tomorrow's the Landsmeet, I really hope Alice knows what she's doing." the silver haired girl said.

"Me too, but I'm sure she has everything worked out to our advantage."

Selvaria nodded. "Sooo, are you planning on having any children with Zevran?" she asked playing with a lock of her silver hair.

Willow sighed and smiled,"Only if he wants some."

"I think he does." Selvaria said. "The way he's been faithful to you, minus the times with me included, I'd say he's willing to start a family."

Willow looked at her,"Well as soon as he asks me for them I'll start fucking him till I get them."

Selvaria laughed. "That is something even I won't get out of him. He doesn't ask for a family, even though he wants one. you need to give him one then he'll talk about it." she said smirking.

The dark haired girl sighed,"I'm not sure I can even have any. Grey Warden female's fertility rate is small."

"It's as good as a Warden males." Selvaria said.

"I'll give him some right before my cycle starts. They say that's the best time to start trying to have babies." she said collapsing on the bed

"Well, Good luck." she said and thought for a moment. "Why would you want Alistair to be king? Just out of curiosity, what reason besides his blood and Anora would you want to put him on the throne?" she asked.

"He's a good man, and I know that despite how he feels about it, he'd be a great leader. This country needs a man like him."

Selvaria smirked then sighed. "I'm not saying this but wouldn't it be good for the country if you combined blood-lines?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked looking over at her.

Selvaria sighed. "What two bloods were combined in marriage?"

"Anora and Cailan."

"Annnnnd, Alistair is Calian's half-brother." she said waiting for her to get it.

"NO! I'm not about to marry Alistair to that piece of shit whore! She's barren anyways and I hate her! Why give her the satisfaction of marrying her to a look a like of Cailan?!"

"I'm just saying." Selvaria said. "And Calian always sot other beds so they barely tried."

"No, and that's my final answer." Willow huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, are you gonna help choose his wife Willow?" she asked.

"Yes." she said."I'll make sure it's someone perfect for him."

Selvaria chuckled. "Good luck then." she said smirking. She sighed and took Willow's wrist kissing it softly.

"You can have some if you want." she whispered, touching Selvaria's cheek lightly.

The silver haired girl took her wrist and sank her fangs into it.

Willow clenched the sheets in her hand as Selvaria drank from her.

Selvaria sucked her blood harder as blood ran down from the edges of her mouth.

Willow gently ran her fingers through the woman's hair,"Don't take a lot, I still need energy for later."

Selvaria pulled away breathing heavily and licked the wound.

"Do you enjoy my blood?" Willow asked, pulling her wrist to her side.

She nodded and nipped her neck.

Willow smiled and lifted Selvaria face to hers and she kissed her roughly

Selvaria pushed her back on her back and her tongue dove into her mouth as Silver escaped, and her breath grew ragged. "Oh Willow." she moaned.

Willow smirked and gently pushed Silver back, pulling her clothes off.

Silver breathed as she allowed Willow to take control unlike Selvaria who liked her dominance.

Willow spread Silver's legs open,"Tell me what you want?"

"Make me weak. Break me. Make me come. Use me. Oh Maker please do _something_!" She cried out.

Willow smirked, and pushed Silver knees onto the bed, exposing the woman's swollen clit beneath her damp folds. Willow gently run a finger down her thigh.

Silver cried out and arched her back and dug her nails into her arms.

Willow leaned down kissing her leg down to the heated spot between her legs. She flicked her tongue out, tasting the silverette's juices.

Silver cried out her nails running up her spine to massaging her scalp and she devoured her sweet juices.

Willow thrust her tongue into her damn core, gently massaging the swollen nub with her fingers

Silver cried out as Willow made her come, spilling her juices on the sheets.

Willow smirked,"Do you need more my sexy temptress?"

She nodded weakly. "Please."

Willow smiled and and thrust her fingers into the women beneath her. She gently scraped her fingers against her walls.

Silver moaned softly still very weak from her climax.

Willow thrust harder and faster into the woman.

Silver suddenly was on top and arched her back crying out as her climax came and suddenly bat wings came from her back. Spreading into the air.

Willow's eyes widened,"Wicked cool."

Silver looked back and her eyes widened and tore herself away from Willow crawling into a corner her wings wrapping around her body like a cocoon as she started to softly cried.

Willow jumped off the bed and ran over to her,"What is it beautiful?"

"M-My wings." she cried her wings wrapping tighter around her frail body. "I can't stand them coming out." she said.

Willow gently touched the leather wings,"Your beautiful. I think I'm falling for you even harder."

"But... I'm a _monster_." Silver said softly.

"Your perfect just the way you are. I love you just the same. I think those wings are incredibly beautiful and sexy."

Silvers wings opened allowing her to look out to the girl. Silver's face was slightly red and damp with tears as she looked at Willow. "R-Really?" she asked.

"Really." Willow said, opening the wings further so she could kiss the girl.

Silver pulled the girl closer their tongues fighting for dominance, which Silver let Willow quickly have. The silver haired girl pulled away and suddenly the claws of her wings seemed to dig in her clothes before tearing them off and pulling her body on Silver's as their kiss became more heated. "Oh Willow." Silver moaned softly as her fingers went in her hair.

Willow smiled.'You know, I find this one very attractive compared to the other one.' the animal whispered in her mind.

Silver's eye's glowed as she whispered in her ear. "Then take me." she said to the animal inside her.

'Let me have her, you've had your fun, let me enjoy this one.' the animal said. Willow sighed and let go. The animal took over, pushing Silver roughly to the floor, nipping at her neck."So soft and sexy, I want to ravish you till your begging me to stop."

Silver moaned arching her back and tilting her neck. "Please." she begged.

The animal smiled, looking around the room for something. Her eyes landed on a small, skinny clear glass vase. She stood to her feet grabbing the vase of f the table."This will be a tight fit but I'm sure your going to enjoy this, am I right my lovely succubi."

Silver breathed heavily blushing slightly, seeming to be shying away even though her eyes craved for it.

The animal leaned down and gently kissed her lips,"When I fuck you with this I want you to scream my name, my new name Will." she whispered in her ear. She then grabbed the silver haired woman's tail, licking it.

'What are you doing?!' Selvaria asked angered. 'Get that animal off of you, this instant!' she yelled trying to gain control. Will could see it.

Willow cringed inside, 'Calm down Selvaria.'

'Calm down? Calm Down?! You _lied_ to me Willow! You said it was _dead_!' Selvaria yelled at her. 'Silver is too innocent to have that... that _thing_ do what it is doing to her.' she said.

'She what?! She likes Animal?! How could she when it even said to her face it was going to kill her?' Selvaria asked. 'Willow, what if it tries to take over again? Tries to kill us? What will happen then?' she asked.

Willow giggled slightly be went back to being serious.'Let me be clear, Animal isn't going to kill anyone. We already had a talk and we have agreed on a decision. She has learn from her mistake.'

Selvaria opened her mouth but was brought back to Silver as she cried out in pleasure and pain.

Will thrust it into her harder,"Say my name my sweet." she said

"Will." She whispered and Will pushed it harder into her making Silver cry out tears running down her face and scream her name out.

Will smiled and began working a rhythm in how she thrust it in, She made sure she teased the woman's breast as she did so, making them perk up, hard and red.

Silver looked at her through watered and lustful eyes as her tail slowly wrapped around her leg seeking her warmth.

Will smirked,"You want to enter me with that lovely tail of yours, do you? Go ahead, but it will not distract me from fucking you with this vase."

Silver paused and pulled away, thinking twice about it.

Will smirked and thrust the vase into her again, smiling in satisfaction on how she made the girl scream.

Silver screamed as Will made her come twice.

Will pulled the vase out of the girl and lightly kissed her lips."My sweet, we shall meet again and when we do, I'll be sure to bring out my own weapon." she said, running her hand over the women tail.

Silver's eyes widened. "Y-You're leaving?" she asked.

"Oh, my beautiful lovely woman, I must, it's part of me and Willow's deal." Will said, lightly touching the girl's cheek.

'Let it leave.' Selvaria said. 'It won't care if you like it or not.' She said. Silver touched her arm. "W-Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" she asked hesitantly.

Will nodded and gently helped her up and into the bed. She held the women in her arms, her fingers brushing her hair.

Silver snuggled by her side and listened to her heart beat. Selvaria watched in disgust and said to Willow. 'The animal doesn't care and Will never care Silver is in love with her, it will never respect her.'

Willow sighed,'You don't know that. I can feel Will's heart softening just by her being near Silver.'

Selvaria gritted her teeth and took over Silver just as she fell asleep and gripped Will's throat. "You break her heart and I will personally send you into the Fade." she growled her nails digging into her skin.

Will laughed and smirked,"I'm not planning on breaking her heart per-say."

Selvaria growled and threw her against the wall cracking the stone. Her eyes dark red as her nails were back on her neck. "You _will_ leave her alone. You will not appreciate her as anyone has." she growled.

Will smiled,"Let's get something straight. I enjoy Silver's company as she has enjoyed mine, I wasn't planing on stopping our fun anytime soon."

"You will cause I will not be their to clean up your mess." she growled.

"Nope, I like things the way they are. And besides who said there was going to be something for you to clean up." Will said, pulling her razor sharp claws up to her field of vision as if the women before her wasn't close to killing her.

Selvaria frowned. "Why the change? Why agree to the deal? What reason is there do you have?" she asked annoyed.

"Why should I tell you? You have business knowing. The only person I'd tell would be Silver."

"Well leave her alone, The longer you're away the sweeter it will be." she said dreading the words she said.

"I'm not leaving until she begs me to go." Will said angrily.

Selvaria's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You love her as well." she said softly her skin becoming even more pale.

Will looked away, crossing her arms over her chest, "I think this discussion is over." she said before Willow took back over.

Selvaria threw her hand off the elf's neck as if acid. "Silver. It has to be." she whispered.

"What?" Willow asked, looking at Selvaria concerned.

"Silver is the only reason the animal is keeping that deal." she said. A deep dark thought telling her if she got ride of Silver the animal would go away as well.

Will's anger grew and she shoved Willow back throwing Selvaria against the wall."You kill Silver and I will personally kill everything you love along with what Willow loves. Do not doubt me. I am not what you think I am. I have powers I keep hidden inside myself, never showing a soul. I will not hesitate to break this deal and murder you if you get rid of the only thing I've ever once in my life loved." Will said, her body shaking with angry.

Selvaria was suddenly pulled back by Silver who hugged Will tightly, tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't Will." She begged softly. "I-I love you too much to let you go back to what you came from." she said looking up at her, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please don't."

Will smiled and gently cupped her cheek,"I have to share this body with Willow and she likes having it most of the time. But the best I can do is visit you at nights and have rough, hot, loving sex."

Silver nodded. "W-Will you tell me why you came back?" she asked softly.

"I never died. I did weaken myself and Willow came to me in her sleep, making a deal with me. She would give me some time to take control so I could resolve my confusing feelings in order for her loved ones to remain safe. I took her up on it because what choice did I have when I fell hard for a lovely temptress who caught my frozen heart and thawed it out making me feel something I've never felt before." Will whispered, her body shifting on it's own to present not a hideous creature but a beautiful women with big gold eyes.

Silver's lips were inches away from her's before she fell unconscious at her feet.

Will's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees at her side, picking her up into her arms

'Relax Animal. She's weaken tired from what we put her through. And when she's like this I can't take back my body.' Selvaria said.

"Oh sorry. I'll just pull her up into the bed and sleep with her for the night. Hopefully Willow will let me stay here for her." Willow sighed inside her head.'Of course Will.'

Silver was so small as she slept next to Will. "Will, no. No please, don't leave." she said softly tears running down her face.

Will pulled her close to her, whispering reassuring words in her ear, hoping they reached her in her dreams.

Silver seemed to hear them as she moved closer to Will murmuring her soft words of how much she loved her.

Will smiled,"I love you too my sweet."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Of Kings and Secret Nephlieum's

(Morning)

Will woke up, looking down at the small girl in her arms.

Silver woke seeing Willow next to her and touched her cheek hesitantly. "W-Will?" She asked unsure.

Will laughed,"Do I not look like myself anymore. Strange, I specifically remember being ugly." she said touching Silver's cheek."Do you prefer the other me better? I can change."

She shook her head and hugged her. "I love you like you are." she said softly and looked up whispering in her ear. "I want to have you before we are to go back, Please." she pleaded nipping at her neck.

Will smirked, pulling her under her, kissing down Silver's chest, taking a rosy bud in her mouth as she gentled tweaked the other in her hand.

Silver moaned her tail wrapping around her leg and opening up latching onto her leg drinking her blood. She arched her neck exposing her lean neck.

Silver moaned her tail wrapping around her leg and opening up latching onto her leg drinking her blood. She arched her neck exposing her lean neck. "Please." she painted.

Will smiled, and leaned down sinking her lovely fangs into her neck.

Silver moaned as her fingers tangled themselves in her hair. "Will." she moaned as her legs wrapped around her hips. "Please Will... I need..." she painted unable to say what she wanted as she bit into her neck again.

"Do you want the vase again or just my fingers my lovely temptress?" Will asked.

Silver breathed and cupped her cheek. "I just want you." she said softly as her tail removed itself from her.

Will smiled and thrust her fingers into Silver's core."I have powers that will increase pleasure, would you like me to show them to you my dear?"

Silver painted. "I just want you my love." she said cupping her cheek. "I want everything you have to offer me." she said softly.

Will shrugged,"You asked for it." she whispered, as large feathering black wings sprouted from her back and large black horns came from her head and twisted into a swirl. Her hands crackled with a purple energy that sent little shock waves into Silver's core."Oh dear, looks like the cat's out of the bag now."

Silver breathed and touched her cheek. "Will." she said and kissed her cheek.

Will sent another spark into her,"I'm Nephlieum part of Willow. Her mother was half vampire and half Nephlieum. When she created me I became just Nephlieum."

Silver moaned and arched her back. "I love you..." she whispered. "I don't care what you are."

Will smiled,"I love you too sweetness."

Silver cried out as she climaxed and asked Will in her mind. 'Would you be with me if we separated?' she asked.

'I would have it no other way.'

'Would you like to have a child with me? To have a family?'' she asked.

Will looked into her eyes, brushing the silver hair from her face,'Of course.'

Silver smiled and kissed her lips feeling Selvaria calling her. Silver frowned. "Selvaria's calling me. But I don't want to go." she said sadly.

She nodded and allowed Selvaria to take over her.

Will pulled back letting Willow have her body back. Willow cried a little as the wings and horns painfully shrank back in her body.

Selvaria smirked. "Hello again Willow."

She breathed against her neck. I think We should wash. I've got that things stench all over me." she said annoyed.

"Will you wash me?" she asked seductively.

She nodded and walked over to the tub filling it with warm water and walking over to Willow. "Time for you to become bare." she said and started to remove her clothes.

Willow stepped out of her clothing, and slowly wrapped her arms around Selvaria."You going to fuck me in that water Selvaria?"

"Perhaps we should let him do it." She said motioning to Zevran who was stripping as he walked towards them.

Will smiled at his swelling cock."Then fuck me Zevran, I'm feeling a little horney."

Zevran smiled and grabbed her taking her into the water, sitting her on his lap and entering her.

Willow dug her nails into his shoulders, wiggling slightly."Take me hard and rough."

Zevran smiled doing so, thrusting his way to her climax.

Willow shuddered, leaning over to gently nip at his neck.

Zevran smiled and gripped a handful of hair forcing her head back and sinking his fangs in her skin.

Willow moaned, gripping the edges of the tub.

Zevran smiled and pulled away from her. "We're leaving soon. We need to hurry." he said.

She nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

Zevran smiled and helped her out of the tub drying her off as he helped her dress.

(After Landsmeet)

Alice walked into the room with Alistair, they had seemed to have talked quite a bit about what had happened and how he felt about it.

Willow looked up,"You know if your going to do something like that I'd like to know what exactly your doing. Not that I didn't like it."

Alice sighed. "I did as you wanted, I made Alistair king and now you have a blight to stop." She said.

Willow nodded and stood to her feet,"I know and I'm scared."

Alice sighed. "I know." she said and walked away.

Willow stood to her feet and left the room.

Selvaria and Zevran walked after her. "We leave for Redcliff soon." he said.

"I know and then after that, it's time for me to fight the archdemon." she whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Selvaria moved closer to her. "Want to have a little fun before we go?" she asked.

"I love fun," Willow said, smiling at the silver haired girl.

Selvaria nodded. "As do we all." she said pulling her to the bedroom with Zevran in tow.

Willow pulled at the woman's clothing, her eyes dark with desire.

Selvaria smiled and pushed her against the wall her mouth, her tongue passing through her lips and demanding her submission.

Willow's tongue met her's not bothering to fight her for dominance

Selvaria smiled and pushed her against the bed her fangs sinking in her neck.

"Suck harder. . ." she moaned, her hands clenching the sheets into a tight grip.

Selvaria smiled and sucked on her neck harder.

"Oh gods," she cried wrapping her legs around Selvaria's waist

Zevran smiled and pulled Selvaria up her back pressed to his chest as she sat on the bed. Zevran smiled and cupped her breast before sinking his fangs in her neck and squeezed her breast harder.

Willow smiled, wiping at the blood on her neck

Zevran smiled and pushed Selvaria off Willow before grabbing her hips and thrusting hard inside her.

Willow's back arched off the bed, as she moaned his name

Selvaria smiled and sat down watching the show.

Willow's sharp nails, clawed at his back, as her arms wrapped around him in an attempt to bring him closer.

Zevran smiled and pounded in her heat, bringing her over the edge.

Willow cried out her release, his name slipping through her lips.

The assassin pounded into her heat over and over making her come again before he cried his release.

"Zevran, you are amazing." she whispered, her hands grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss

Zevran smiled and kissed her back.

Willow smiled and laid back on the bed."We should be leaving soon."

He nodded. "Then let's get ready."

Willow crawled from the bed and pulled her clothes back on.

Zevran smiled and walked over to Selvaria softly kissing her lips promising action once they went to Redcliff. "Don't worry." She whispered looking at Willow. "I'll have my fun later."

Willow giggled and threw her cloak over her body, shielding it from view."See you guys in the courtyard."

(Redcliff)

The group had found Redcliff village swarming with darkspawn and the castle under siege.

Willow called on Will to take over and Will's wings and horns sprouted out and her hands crackled with energy. Her gold eyes shone with a need for action

Selvaria looked at her annoyed. 'Calling on that thing to help. What a idiotic idea.' She thought bitterly. "You, Zevran and Selvaria can stay down here while me and the others will go up to the castle." Alice said to them.

Will nodded and smirked at Selvaria.'I only did it because I wanted her help and she likes to show off.' Willow said.

'Yea well Silver is drooling over her.' Selvaria said annoyed.

'That's pretty much what she wanted.' Willow said giggling slightly."Hey Silver, meet you later." Will said winking at her.

Selvaria groaned as she took down another Hurlock. 'I'm getting sick of sharing my body with that _animal_.' she told Silver. 'I'm sorry but we can't separate. Not that I or you know of.' Silver said softly.

"Of only there was a way, then there wouldn't be nothing stopping me from taking Silver right here right now." Will said looking at Selvaria.'I wish the re was a way, I really don't like sharing my body with you Will.' Willow said annoyed.

Selvaria glared at her. "If we were separated, there would be nothing stopping me from killing you." she hissed and chopped two darkspawns heads off in anger.

"Why would you want to slaughter me? I have done nothing wrong." Will said smirking as she placed her hand on her heart, while her other hand shot a ball of electricity into a group of darkspawn.

Silver sighed. 'Selvaria.' She gritted her teeth and jerked her head away. 'She doesn't deserve you, doesn't deserve to touch you, or be with you. I'm only concerned for you.' Silver smiled and hugged her soul. 'I'm glad you're concerned for me, but I promise Will won't hurt me. Well not intentionally.' she said smirking, a light blush dusting on her cheeks.

Will smiled,"I'm not gonna break her heart if that's what your worried about. If we somehow do get separated I plan on living a long happy life with her."

'You can come visit too.' she said. 'I don't want to keep you away from us.' Selvaria sighed. 'Just let me think about it sweet heart.' Silver nodded.

Will lifted Willow's sword and slashed at the remaining darkspawn

Silver gawked at Will, her eyes showing how much she was in love and turned on by Will's strength.

Will finished off the darkspawn quickly and she turned to look at Selvaria and Zevran,"We should head back to the castle."

They nodded and walked inside. "Willow," Alistair said. "Riordan wants to speak with us." 'Go on, love I'll see you soon.' Silver promised.

Will nodded and shifted back to Willow who followed after Alistair.

Riordan began to explain how the Archdemon was killed, as Alice had said but in less detail the Archdemon's soul once dead would look for a new host, a Grey Warden's has a soul so both the Archdemon's soul and the Warden's soul would be destroyed, ending the blight. He said if he were to fall one of them were to take the blow. As they exited the room Alice was looking at them down the hall, her eyes filled with pain and hurt, knowing what needed to be done.

"Alistair, if Riordan does fall in battle I want to be the one to take the blow. You have a country in need of a king and I won't let you leave them."

Alistair opened his mouth to argue. "Willow..." Eamon came and got the young future king saying they needed to talk. Alice walked over to Willow, weakly smiling. "I really hope you both survive." She whispered.

"Me too, hate to leave this world behind when things finally started going right for me and animal." Willow said.

Alice nodded. 'This is what you'll be leaving behind. Do you really want that?' a voice said in her mind. 'You leave you might as well tear out your own heart.' the voice said. A tear fell down Alice's cheek slowly.

Willow cupped her face,"You ok lethallan?"

Alice wanted to so badly say she was fine and there was nothing to worry about, but her emotions betrayed her and she fell to her knees sobs racking her body. "I... I don't know anymore." she chocked out.

Willow pulled the girl into her small arms,"Alice, are you happy here?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore." she said softly, crying against her shoulder.

"I know that you think you don't belong here but you don't know shit. You belong here and if not you wouldn't be here to began with." Willow whispered."People here adore you, people here would die for you, people here are in love with you."

Alice chuckled. "I wish." she said wiping her tears away.

"It's true but your too chicken shit to admit it. Don't be afraid of what could make you happy." she said pulling away from the young girl.

"Fuck you and you're smart ass wisdom, Willow." Alice laughed. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Willow sighed,"Whatever. I'll see you later I need to go to my room and adjust my things before we head out tomorrow."

Alice nodded. "Night Willow." she said walking to her room. Willow walked to her's and found Selvaria standing by the door, frowning.

"Why must you wear a frown like that my beautiful sex goddess?" Willow asked, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I want to speak to Will." she said in a demanding voice. "Then later we shall do what's in that dirty mind." she said lightly flicking Willow's forehead.

Willow smirked and nodded, pulling away as Will took over. She crossed her arms over her chest,"Yes, is there something you need?"

Selvaria sighed. "I don't quite understand what Silver sees in you, but I do understand that you make her happy so I will accept that." she said.

"Glad you see. Is that all?" she asked

Selvaria nodded and fell into Will's arms.

Will caught her and smirked,"You ok there?"

Silver opened her eyes and looked up at her and smiled lovingly, nodding.

Will brushed the hair from her face,"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, my beautiful angel."

She nodded weakly. "I might need someone to heal the hurt. "She said softly.

"I think I can do that angel." she said, pushing her to the wall, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around her waist. Will's lips made contact with her's, her tongue sliding into her mouth, making Silver's juices start flowing.

Silver moaned against her lips and tugged on her clothes, needing to feel her bare skin against her own.

Will pulled her into the room, stripping off their clothes as she walked them over to the bed.

Silver smiled as her hands roamed over her skin. "I see someone was in a hurry to get into bed." Zevran said smirking as he stood at the door. Silver blushed slightly.

Will looked up, her exposed body, fully seen by Zevran. She was taller than Willow, her hair was curly instead of straight, her breast slightly smaller. But beautiful all the same."What do you want?"

Zevran smiled. "I can't join the fun?" he asked walking towards them.

Will frowned,"I do not know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Silver asked her tail roaming around her skin finding certain places Will liked.

Will kissed her roughly,"Fine but this..." she whispered, lightly stroking her damp folds."Is mine, he can get your from behind."

Silver smiled and nodded. Zevran grabbed Silver and making her stand on all fours and teasing her wet core with his swelled manhood.

Will gently trailed her fingers over the man's body, looking him over before she cupped his ass cheek in her hand, letting a finger trail over the inside.

Zevran moaned and thruster onto Silver's heat making her moan. Zevran smiled and thrusted harder into her. Making her moan loudly.

Will shoved a finger into his backside moving it around before she shoved another into it.

Zevran moaned loudly and pounded into Silver almost hurting her as she clamped around his length bringing him over the edge with her.

Will pulled out of him, pulling him away from Silver, bending him over, slapping his ass roughly."I hope your not a virgin back here."

Zevran shook his head. Silver watched breathlessly as she regained her breath.

"I took the vase from Redcliff Estate, Silver will you retrieve it for me from my pack?" Will ask, slapping his ass again, a little harder.

Silver nodded weakly and retrieved it from her pack handing it to her.

Will smiled as she aligned it with his puckered hole,"You ready assassin."

He nodded. "Don't hurt him, love." Silver said touching her arm

"I'll only hurt him a little, but it will be pleasure for him." she said, shoving the small vase into him.

Zevran moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips slightly. Silver breathed slowly as her tail wrapped around Will's thigh, she needed this now. Her tail snaked up and seeked out her damp heat before entering Will's core, making her moan softly.

Will's back arched, making her thrust the vase in harder, as her leg spread a little wider for Silver.

Silver painted as she gently played with her sensitive nipple before moving it down between her legs, teasing the swollen nub of her pleasure. "Will." She painted, as her juices ran down her thigh.

Will smirked, pulling the young girl down on the bed, next to Zevran, opening her legs wide. Her free hand reached down, and thrust thee fingers into the girl's core as she did the same with vase in Zevran.

Silver moaned and Zevran grabbed her wrist biting into it blood running down her arm as Will fucked him with the vase.

Will worked up a rhythm with the two, thrusting one then the other, doing it over and over until they climaxed together in harmony.

The succubi could feel Will's climax coming and her tail became ready for her.

Will finally made it to her peak, climaxing hard, her body shaking with pleasure.

Silver smiled and stretched. "I've gotta go for a sec." she said and walked into the bathroom locking it. she pulled out a glass vile that Morrigan had given her. Silver managed to block out Willow and Will as Selvaria spoke to her. 'You know you don't have to do this.' Silver nodded and opened the vile. 'I don't have much choice.' she said and drank the half the potion, it's fowl content almost making Silver gag. She closed the vile gasping and looked at her tail. 'Silver you know there is a risk.' She nodded and pushed her tail inside her heat, making a strange magic flowing inside her. She could feel it changing inside her and she reveled and disliked it. Silver felt it empty inside her and felt weak and sick forcing it down. She was not going to give up just yet. She walked out looking a little ill.

Will looked up and walked over to her helping her to the bed,"Are you alright Love?"

She shook her head. "I think I got over worked. Just need to rest." she said weakly as she rested under the covers.

Will nodded and crawled underneath with her and pulled Silver to her chest,"Sleep then."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Separations and Bad Reunions

(Morning)

Will found Silver lying on the cold floor when she woke instead of beside her in the bed.

"Angel, baby, you can catch a cold like that." she said, getting up off the bed and picking the girl up into her arms.

The girl was running a really high fever, her skin slick with sweat. Will could sense there was magic involved. Powerful, ancient magic.

Will lied her on the bed and bundled her up in the blankets making sure she was nice and warm."Angel, what did you do to yourself?"

"I think this is what she did." Zevran said coming out with a vile that was half empty. Silver reached for the small vile, trying to take it from him.

Will grabbed it and looked into her eyes,"Silver, tell me now."

"I... I just wanted to make things easier for us." she whispered weakly. "Will, look in the mirror." he said pointing to Selvaria who was standing beside Silver in the reflection; however her body looked quite see through though, as if she were a ghost.

"What happened?" Will asked

Silver breathed heavily. "I.. Just wanted it to be us. No Willow, No Selvaria, just us." she said weakly.

"And your hurting yourself doing it? Is this other half for me?" she asked

Will could hear Selvaria in her mind sighing. 'She's splitting us apart, idiot, of course it would hurt her. She saved the other half for you.' Will could tell they were hiding something else.

Will frowned and laid her head against Silver's forehead,"Well as soon as we're separated I'm giving you a nice treat for being the love of my life." she said bringing the vile to her lips

Silver shook her head and covered it. "I need... to see if...it works." she said weakly. "I don't want it to be a waste if we both do it." she said softly.

Will sighed and nodded, kissing her softly,"Well you can't come to the battle, especially the state your in."

She nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

"Do not apologize Angel, I don't really want you there anyway."

Silver chuckled and kissed her lips. "Promise you'll come back to me?" she said softly.

"I promise" she whispered

Silver smiled weakly and nodded letting her hand go as she left. "Good luck." She whispered.

(Denerim)

Willow and Alistair could sense the vile darkspawn inside the city of Denerim. Alice sighed as she had her weapon and shield in hand. She wished she wouldn't have to lose Will or Alistair to the blighted Archdemon. She knew in she had to go but she knew in her heart she wanted to stay, but she couldn't tell which she wanted more.

Willow had a tight grip on her sword as her eyes swirled with different colors. She was scared, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave Zevran or Selvaria or Alice. She wanted this life to continue on.

'Willow' Selvaria said in her mind. 'Don't be frightened. It's just like any other Dragon you've killed. I promise.' She said.

Willow nodded,'I sure hope your right.'

'Doubting me now?' She asked Willow could tell she was smirking. 'Especially now?' She asked.

'There is a possibility of dieing so it isn't like killing any other dragon.'

'Willow.' Selvaria said annoyed. 'Do you trust me?' She asked.

'With my life.' she said

'Then trust what I say.' she said softly.

Willow sighed and nodded 'Fine.'

Selvaria nodded and she could see Selvaria's aura in Alice as if lending her her strength for the battle. 'And keep Alice out of trouble please.' she said. 'I'd hate to lose my little sister today.' she said smirking.

She nodded and her voice left. Zevran gently touched her shoulder giving her a comforting smile.

Willow pulled him into a kiss,"I love you."she whispered against his lips.

Zevran smiled and pushed her against the stone wall his mouth hot on her's, his fingers gripping her hair as he seemed to light their bodies on fire with desire.

Willow shivered,"You trying to get me to fuck your brains out when I've got a Blight to finish?" she asked.

"Perhaps." he said against her neck. "Is it working?" he asked.

Willow wrapped her legs around him,"Most defiantly."

Zevran smiled and looked around seeing they were alone and pushed her on the ground and started to unbuckle his pants. "Let's make this quick, before the others start to worry." he said pushing his pants down.

Willow nodded, pushing down her shorts and smalls, opening her legs.

Zevran grabbed her hips, thrusting into her wet heat and covered her mouth; motioning for her to be quiet as he pounded into her heat.

Willow arched her back, angling her pelvis so he could hit the right spot. She bit back her moans as he thrust harder into her.

Zevran smiled and hit her in the sweet spot making her eyes widen and moan into his hand.

Willow dug her nails into the ground, begging for release.

Zevran happily gave it to her as well as his own, making his hot seed spill into her core.

Willow pulled herself up and kissed him roughly,"This will keep me powered up for the battle."

Zevran smiled and kissed her back. "Although I could go for another round I believe we do need to go." he said as he pulled up his pants.

She nodded and did the same, adjusting her cloak to hide her body in darkness."Let us go then."

Zevran nodded and walked forward. The group was already at the gates fighting, so the two joined right in. Alice smirked as she called over to Willow. "Enjoy yourself?" she asked.

Willow laughed and nodded,"Always do."

"Yea, you are still crazy in my book." she said and looked at Riordan who said willow needed to take a small group of people inside the city.

Willow grabbed Alistair, Alice, and Wynne."Oghren, you are going to lead the group here at the gates."

"Aw, and I'm not coming?" Zevran asked then sighed. "Ah well at least Say hi to the archdemon he never returns my letters." he jested.

Will giggled and kissed his cheek."Stay safe, please."

"And you as well." he said and kissed her back.

"No promises." she whispered before telling her small group to follow her in

Alice looked at Riordan and ran after him. "Alice!" Alistair yelled.

"Alice! Where are you going?!" she yelled after her

"I'm probably gonna save your ass!" she yelled and vanished from view.

Willow sighed and continued on,"She'll be fine Alistair."

"I hope so." he mumbled and walked after her.

Willow fought their way through the Alienage and the city's side streets, giving no mercy to the darkspawn.

Alistair looked up to see Riordan falling off the Archdemon's back. then a blue aura, Alice most likely, seem to grab him and they fell to the ground together. "No!"

"NO!" Willow screamed, running through the mess of darkspawn to their sides.

Riordan seemed unharmed, but Alice seemed to have gotten the worst of it. Wynne started moving to heal her but she shook her head saying she couldn't with the extensive damage. "She knew that I would have fallen." Riordan said in aw, then looked up at the top of Fort Drakon, "Quickly, we must reach the top." he said.

Willow nodded limply and they entered the fort,

'I've made my fair share of sacrifices, Willow, and will be doing plenty more. 'either way someone is going to lose someone they care about in this blight' Alice's words rang in her mind from their fight, now they seem to have come true.

Willow's eyes were watering as they made it to the top of the fort, their eyes looking at the archdemon.

The Archdemon roared as it attacked the men grabbing some and throwing them off the tower.

Willow looked at Riordan,"Go we'll work the ballistas

He nodded and went at the Archdemon as the others attacked it with Balistas.

Willow was shaking, wishing for everything to turn out alright.

"Willow, Look out!" Alistair yelled as a Hurlock Emissary shot a huge bolt of magic at her. Suddenly she was moved out of the way of the blast.

Willow looked up at the person who saved her.

She saw Selvaria but some how Willow could tell it wasn't her, the warmth was different. It felt like Alice's warmth. She chuckled, "You know you are quite reckless." She said and knew that Alice would say that.

Willow smiled and hugged her,"Can't help it sometimes"

She winced. "Easy now, I'm taking over her body while she heals." Selvaria said.

"Uh sorry." she whispered pulling away quickly.

Selvaria smiled and kissed her head. "It's all right, now." she said siting her down on her feet and pulling out Alice's shield and lance. "What do you say we finish this blight?"

Willow nodded and pulled out her dark blade,"It will be a piece of cake with you at my side."

She nodded and the power built up in the lance before she let it out, allowing it to disintegrate the darkspawn in the area and harm the Archdemon.

Willow ran at the archdemon, slicing at it."Riordan, now would be a good time to kill it!"

He nodded and went after the Archdemon before it could get up and shoved his sword into it's skull a bright light enveloping him. Selvaria fell to her knees gripping her head, pain enveloping her body before looking at her hand, able to see through it. 'No.'

Willow's eyes widened and she looked at her,"What's happening?"

"Alice is going back." she said and suddenly a bright blue light enveloped her and Selvaria was gone only leaving Alice as she fell into Willow's arms slowly disappearing.

Tears fell from Willow's eyes,"I wish you wouldn't leave."

A tear fell from Alice's eyes as she pulled a amulet from around her neck handing it to her. "Give this to Alistair. Tell him I'm sorry." she said before vanishing.

Willow's face into her hands as she broke into sobs.

Alistair touched her shoulder as tears fell from his eyes.

Willow handed him the amulet,"She said she was sorry." she managed to choke out before she ran from the building.

Alistair looked down at his mother's amulet and he fell to his knees the tears falling faster. Zevran was already waiting for her and caught her with open arms before she sank to her knees, sobbing violently against his chest.

"She left." she cried, shaking in his arms."I didn't want her to go."

"None of us did." He said softly, gently stroking her hair.

Willow's tears finally stopped flowing and she pulled away looking up at him,"We should go back to Redcliff and have a proper burial ceremony for Riordan."

He nodded, and helped her up.

(After the funeral)

Willow held on tight to Zevran's hand as they headed toward her room so she could change her clothes.

"Wiiillow." Silver called happily and jumped on Willow's back. Selvaria sighed. "As you can see the potion worked like a charm." she said annoyed by her twin's happiness.

Willow smiled,"I'm sure Will is ecstatic, but she refuses to talk to me these days."

Silver frowned and turned away. "Then I won't tell the other good news I have." she said.

Willow frowned,"What's the other goods news. Will can still hear you."

Silver looked at her smirking, "I'm pregnant."

Will stirred inside her, pushing Willow back as she took over. She grabbed Silver up into her arms,"Are you serious Angel?"

Silver nodded. "Selvaria made sure everything was going smoothly. And that's sort of the reason I was so sick." Selvaria sighed. "I also have good news. I'm the King's new head guard and adviser and such." she said.

Will smirked,"Well, I see I'm going to need to take that potion soon."

Silver nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to have you all to myself, love." she said kissing her lips roughly. "Silver." Selvaria said annoyed.

"Give me the potion, I'll take it tonight." Will said smiling at Silver.

She nodded and her tail got it from her pack and handed it to her. "I can hardly wait." Silver said excitedly.

Willow smiled and slipped it into her breast pocket before Willow took back over,"Alright, I'm a little-" she stopped leaning against the wall as she gagged.

Selvaria and Zevran rushed over to her side Silver stood back her face pale. "Mi amour, what's wrong?" Zevran asked concerned.

"Ah nothing just-" she stopped again running off as her hand covered her mouth.

Zevran went after her as Selvaria glared at Silver demanding her tell her what she did to Willow.

Willow ran into her room, throwing up into a bucket.

Zevran looked at Willow and asked out of the blue. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know." she whispered before throwing up again

"Selvaria get-." "Already got her." she said as she pulled the woman into the room. Wynne had Willow lye down on the bed and she confirmed she was indeed pregnant.

Willow rubbed the back of her neck as she sat up,"Ah, well that's good news."

Selvaria chuckled and went back to Silver who was softly crying and apologized to her. Zevran smiled and hugged her placing a hand on her flat belly. "What do you think it will be?" he asked.

Willow shrugged,"I'm not really sure. I hope it's twins, or a boy." she said happily.

Zevran smiled. "I'll be happy for whatever we have." he said kissing her lips. "Willow." Selvaria said leaning against the door.

Willow looked up,"Yes mistress?" she asked smirking.

Selvaria motioned for her to follow as she walked away.

Willow jumped off the bed and followed her out.

"Do you want to go see Alice?" she asked when they were out of ear shot.

Willow nodded,"Yes I would love to go visit her."

"Well do you want to see her or visit her?" Selvaria asked.

"Visit her, I want her to know about my pregnancy and how me and Will are going to be splitting up soon." Willow said excitedly.

Selvaria nodded. "When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you want to." Willow said.

Selvaria nodded and said. "Come to my room when you want." she said walking to her room. "And what are _you_ thinking about doing?" Zevran asked his arms around her waist as he kissed and nipped at her neck softly.

"I don't know, do you have anything in mind?" she asked, grinding up against him.

"Well do you want to do that now or later when you and Selvaria are done?" he asked as his hips bucked against her.

Willow smirked and pulled away,"I'm going to finish with Selvaria. I'll be back to finish with you."

Zevran nodded and stole a kiss from her before leaving. As she entered Selvaria's room she saw her meditating on the bed, with a large book in front of her.

Willow sat in front of her, behind the book. She crossed her legs and played with her fingers.

Selvaria sighed and held out her hands after putting the bundle of Alice's hair on the book. "Take my hands when you're ready."

Willow lifted her shaky hands and grabbed a hold of Selvaria's."I'm ready."

Selvaria nodded and started to mumble a strange language under her breath and their body started to glow brightly until it blinded them. "Don't let go!" Selvaria yelled as Willow felt their bodies lift into the air, as a strong wind blew around them and their surrounding became blurred together.

Willow closed her eyes, feeling a little sick. She squeezed Selvaria's hands tight as her stomach clenched.

Soon the wind died down and they rested on soft smooth grass, instead of bed sheets. Selvaria looked around to see them in an open field that over looked a large mansion, behind them was a large town. "Well we're here." Selvaria said.

Willow gasped,"Holy shit! This is where Alice is from?"

"I believe so." The silver haired girl said and looked between the mansion and the town. "Which do you want to try?" she asked the dark haired girl.

"The big house, I don't think I can go into that place down there quite yet." Willow said, trying to hide herself behind something, but she was barefoot and her cloak was back at the castle. Her hair was done by Leliana and she couldn't figure out how to get it undone.

Selvaria nodded and they walked down to the house only when they approached the gate they were stopped by a man with a metal thing in his hands. "State your business." he said pointing it at them.

"We're looking for Alice, does she live here?" Willow asked, eying the metal object

"Who?" The man asked. Willow saw a blonde girl with curly hair with light blue eyes looking at her through the bars of the gate. She looked about seven teen.

"I'm Willow Mahariel and I'm looking for Alice, does she live here?" she asked again

The girl eyes widened. "Willow? But... There's no way." she said then walked away.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest," She acted as if she knew me."

"That's because Alice told her." Selvaria said.

"Then Alice is in there and she's keeping her away from me."

"You need to leave, since you have no business here." the guard said making the thing click as he pulled something back.

Willow growled and bent her legs jumping over the gate and bolting for the mansion

Selvaria sighed and walked around the gate seeing Alice and the girl in a large lake except it looked clear. 'Willow. Found Alice and that girl from earlier.' she called to her in her mind.

Willow froze at the door,'I can smell them.'

"Um, Alice." The girl said as she sat in a chair near the poll as Alice walked up the ladder for onto a jumping board. "Yea, Sophie?" she asked and jumped down doing two flips before diving into the water, making a splash. "What did Willow look like again?" Alice looked at her at the side. "She was very pretty and had long black hair that covered her face, as well as tattoo's on her body under her clothes. She is also an elf." Sophie sighed. "Ok just wondering."

Willow smirked and ran towards them, her speed making her barely visible. She lightly touched Sophie's shoulder and whispered in her ear,"She looked exactly like I do."

"Sophie? You alright?" Alice asked concerned as her friend turned slightly pale.

Willow emerged from behind the girl, and crossed her arms over her chest,"Came to visit and your little friend wouldn't let me in. Hate it when people do that."

Alice's eyes widened then narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get here?" she growled.

"How else could I have gotten here, your sister, duh. You don't have to be so mean about it." she huffed

Alice huffed and pushed up out of the water and grabbing a towel wrapping it around her hips before crossing her arms. "You didn't kill the guard did you?" she asked. then her eyes widened and pushed Willow down as a loud bang shot through the air and a small metal bullet hit the ground next to Willow's head. Sophie went and called off the guard.

"No, I didn't like the way his blood smelled." Willow said smiling.

"Alice, you've been shot." Sophie said as she looked at her bleeding arm. Alice chuckled waving her off. "Flesh wound." she said.

"That is not a flesh wound." Willow said pulling the wound to her lips and licking it, making it heal immediately.

Sophie rubbed her eyes. "You were right." she said. "But she's nothing like in the game." Alice nodded. "I told you." she said smirking and standing up.

Willow smirked,"You've been talking about me, how nice."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Will." she said annoyed. "I told her a lot about what happened." Sophie then asked. "Do you think you can play with me now Alice? Since you cried when we got to Ostagar when you saw-" Alice blushed and covered her mouth. "They don't need to know that." she said.

"Oh you cried when you saw Alistair! How adorable." Willow said, giggling slightly but she looked at Sophie."That's going to have to wait, I want to talk with her."

"No I cried when I saw Duncan." She said annoyed and followed her. "Now what do you want?"

"I came to see you of course and tell you the good news." Willow said crossing her arms over her chest."Why are you acting so mean?"

"Because I finally started to get over the fact I went into a game and came out and now you show up and almost get shot in the head. Why would you come? I said I didn't want to stay there anymore and now I'm happy here with Sophie." she asked.

"I came to tell you that I'm pregnant and so is Silver. Her and Selvaria finally separated and me and animal are going to drink the potion tonight and we're going to be separated. I wasn't coming to ask you to come back. It's your choice even if you broke my heart making it.

"And you don't think I broke mine?" She snarled.

"Then why the fuck did you leave to began with?! You belong with us, not with Sophie not with this world, but with us!"

"It wasn't my fault. Flemeth told me if I didn't choose Fate would do it for me. And looky here, I'm back home." She said annoyed.

"Well obviously fate is wrong. You can come back with us. We all want you back. And you can take your little friend there."

"Are you fucking serious? Why would would you even care? You are pregnant, shouldn't be worry about me, but worry about that baby inside you." she said.

Willow felt tears sting her eyes,"Fine, I'll leave and I won't come back because you obviously don't want me here. I'm only trying to get my sister back, oh and here." she handed her a silver amulet."It's my family's heirloom, hope you enjoy life." she whispered before running away.

Alice refused to pick it up. "It just brings the pain back." she said and running into the house. Sophie picked up the amulet and walked over to Willow and Selvaria. "Here." She said handing it to Willow. "Alice never did like the though of getting a gift she didn't deserve."

"No, I don't want it. I gave it to her because I love and care for her. Tell her to open, there's more." she said shoving the amulet into the girl's hand and pulling Selvaria away."We need to go."

Selvaria sighed. "Slight problem." she said nervously.

"That magic was ancient and powerful and drained my power, we need to wait until tomorrow." she said.

"I'd rather go into that place down there and find some place to rest. I don't want to stay here." she said annoyed.

Selvaria nodded. "So you won't go to the party tonight?" Sophie asked softly.

"I hate parties and I hate shemlen" Willow said, glaring at her.

"You're not telling us something otherwise you wouldn't have asked." Selvaria said. Sophie sighed. "Alice has been seeing this guy a few days ago and he's the one who insisted we come, but..."

"You think he's planning something?" Willow asked

Sophie nodded. "I just have this terrible feeling." she said. "Something bad is going to happen to her. I know you don't know me but please I need to make sure she's aright." Sophie begged.

Willow nodded,"Alright, I'll go. I don't want her getting hurt."

Sophie smiled with relief. "Thank you. I don't think I can repay you, but I need to." she said.

"Don't, I'm only doing this for her, not for you."

Sophie looked at her. "Surly you must want something in return?" she asked.

"I don't want anything, and that's final."

Sophie nodded. "Alright, thank you so much." She said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Party and Alkyrian's Past

(Nightfall)

Sophie brought out Alice as Selvaria and Willow were waiting. Sophie had given them some clothes to wear for them to blend in.

Willow felt so awkward in her dress. It was really flowly and the slightest swirl sent it up and her underwear would show."How many people are going to be here?"

"A lot from what I'm told." Sophie said. They walked into the town and Alice talked to this buff man. She handed him a card and he let them in. Inside looked a lot bigger than the outside. Alice pushed them into the bathroom and tossed them some clothes. "Change." She said changing from her dress into a pair of tight black leggings and a white 'V' neck top that dipped down really low showing a lot of cleavage. Her hair was down and it looked quite lovely with the beads she had in them. Strangely Willow noticed it was a stone that had a slight glow to it, like Lyrium or something.

Willow smiled threw off the dress and pulled on the jean shorts that cut right below her ass, and a tight red shirt that didn't have a back and hung low on her chest. She didn't have too much breast so it was safe for her to go with her breast band. She still had her hair the way Leliana did it. It was up in a tight braid that went all the way down her back with red ribbon woven into it."You look lovely." she said to Alice.

'She looks like she's trying to draw attention to herself.' Selvaria said who wore a tight shirt that did nothing to hide her feminine curves and breasts. Her skinny jeans dipped down a little low but not too low as they showed off her tight ass and her curvy hips.

'Well I know my tattoos are see-able and you are wearing that, so she's not the only one getting attention. And as soon as we get home, I'm tearing those clothes off your sexy body and I'm going to beg you to fuck me.'

Selvaria smiled. 'We can go right here, right now if you wish.' she said moving closer to her. "Well you didn't lie when you said they liked each other." Sophie said her cheeks a light pink.

Willow smirked and pulled Selvaria down into a kiss.

"Alice!" A man with black hair said as he walked over to her. "Dilian." Alice said. "What are you doing here? I told you that guy wasn't safe." Alice glared at him. "I can date whoever I want Dilian." She growled and brushed past him.

Willow pulled away from Selvaria and looked at Dilian,"Who is this guy anyways and where is he so I can keep an eye on him."

"He's a new kid around here. Ever since he came people have been disappearing and I know she's in danger. She's smarter than this, She can sense danger but now I don't understand why she is running for it." he said and looked over then around. "She's gone!" he said looking around to the people who were dancing.

"Damn it! Selvaria do a track, now! I'm not about to let her get killed by this dick shitted mother fucker." she said looking up at the women.

Dilian grabbed her hand, "Come on, I think I know where she went." he said and went in the back. Suddenly someone grabbed Willow from the crowd and covered her mouth with a cloth that smelled funny, making her fall unconscious. When she woke she was in a dark van her hands tied up, she tried to struggle but a voice said on the other side. "It's best not to struggle." Alice said.

"I need to get us out of here, I won't let anyone hurt you!" Willow said pulling at the ropes.

"Willow, I'll be fine. I always am. Why are you here anyway? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after what I said." Alice said.

"Sophie told me you might be in trouble so I stayed so I could protect you. Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you."

"Willow." she was cut off by the van door opening and a man grabbing her roughly and the other grabbing Willow and pulling them out, Alice's eyes widened. "No, no, no." she said shaking her head as she looked at the place she once thought was destroyed.

"Where are we Alice? This is the institution isn't it? I think I remember."

Alice nodded and the men pulled them into the place. Willow recognized the window and the tabled that was in Alice's dream. Alice looked around, everything looked the same as it did back then. They entered a large office and a man with a burnt face that Willow sort of recognized, frowned at the men. "I said bring the Silver hair, red eyed girl." he said annoyed then sighed. "You idiots." he mumbled.

Willow growled, baring her teeth."You won't have Selvaria, not while I live and breath!" she snarled.

The man looked at her smirking, "I see A-15 has a thing for pests." he said walking over and cupping Alice's chin before pulling away and the back of his hand making contact with her cheek, Alice spit out blood and Willow could see her body trembling.

"You have no right hitting her! If your going to hit someone make sure it's me and not her." Willow said angrily.

The man smiled and slapped her face twice as hard before making her look at him. "I have something extra special for her little whore." he said and motioned for the men to take her away leaving Alice alone with the man.

Willow screamed pulling at the men,"I won't let him. Will!" she screamed before her body changed and Will took over, her wings pulling themselves from her body, the horns curving from her head. Will laughed and slammed both men into the ground, the electricity electrifying them to death. She let go of their bones."Let me in there you dirty old man or I'll have to kill just like your men."

The doors stayed closed and when she opened them Alice's skin looked quite cut and beaten in the last few minutes she was gone, and the man held a gun to Alice's head his finger on the trigger. "Take another step and she dies." he said.

Will froze,"What will get you to leave her alone and let her leave her alive?" she asked not moving another step.

"Is she Alkyrian?" he asked pushing it further in her head.

"No. She isn't." Will said.

"Don't lie to me. Or I will find out myself." he said forcing her on her knees. Alice looked at her pleading her not to tell him.

"I'm not lying. I know this girl's history like the back of my hand, no Alkyrian in her." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Leave me Willow, He knows you're lying.' she said in her mind. 'Please get out of here and get back to Ferelden. I don't need your blood on my hands as well.'

'No! I'm about to let him kill you. If those bullets aren't made of the metal on my sword or wood then I'm safe. It won't pierce my skin at all.' Willow said in her mind.

'He won't kill me he'll do the tests, Please Willow, leave or I'll make him shoot me.' she said.

'Alice, I'm not leaving without you. No matter what I'm here to protect you. I love you like I love a sister. I won't ever leave your side. I can move faster than that bullet and I'll block it. Your not dieing.' Willow said, tears springing to eyes.

Alice sighed. 'Then you leave me no choice.' Alice got up and bolted. the man, in shock, accidentally pulled the trigger two bullets going through her chest making her fall to the ground.

Willow screamed her body shifting into the largest thing she could thinking of that would fit into the room. Chimera is what she shifted into. She swatted at him, slicing his chest, blood pooled from his body and then she spit fire, burning him to a crisp. What was left of him fell to the floor. Willow quickly turned back and she rushed to Alice's side."I need to suck the bullets out."

Alice shook her head coughing up blood. "N-No. Y-Y-You need to get out of her... while you can." she said trying to push her away.

Willow shook her head,"No, not without you. And I'm not going to hear your arguments." she said shifting into Will who quickly busted open the window and jumped out, her dark wings flapping in the wind."I can get us back to the mansion in enough time to save you."

Alice coughed. "B-Burn... Burn it down, F-F-First." she begged.'Already on it.' Selvaria said as she Sophie and Dilian burned the place to the ground.

Will smiled,"Your so lucky you have people like us." she said, landing in the mansion yard and laying Alice down on the ground, tearing open her shirt, shifting into Willow."This is going to hurt but it will help with healing and good thing he missed your heart or there would be nothing for me to do." she said leaning down her mouth covering one bullet wound, sucking hard.

Alice cried out her back arching as the pain ran all over her body.

Willow sucked the first bullet out,spitting it on the ground before she did the other one the same way. After that one was out, Willow looked down at Alice.

The brown haired girl lied on the ground her body cold but she was alive, but weakly holding on.

"I should get you inside. And I should wrap your chest. I'm sorry this happened. If only I was quick enough." She said picking Alice up off the ground.

Once she got her inside Sophie helped Willow into Alice's room and had one of the maids get any bandages they had.

Willow laid her on the bed,sitting down beside her,gently stroking her hair. She saw the amulet on the bedside table and placed it around the young girl's neck.

Alice jumped at the cold but relaxed and slept. "What is in the amulet, if it's alright for me to ask." Sophie said.

Willow smiled,"I had a metal worker get it engraved inside. It says,'To Alice, you helped me from the darkness and into the light. I owe you everything.'. I was going to give it to her for her birthday, but I never knew when it was. My mother left it to me. I knew she would have thought my rescission was he right one."

Sophie smiled. "I think so too." she said Selvaria touched her shoulder. "Willow, do you want to leave now?" Sophie smiled at the elven woman. "Don't worry, I promise I'll look after her with my brother, Dilian." she said.

Willow nodded and hugged her,"I might learn to like you." she said before taking Selvaria's hand and walking with her outside.

Selvaria looked back at the mansion on the hill. "She'll be fine. She needs time to think and I'll come and see she's doing well." Selvaria said to her lover.

Willow pulled her into a bruising kiss,"Thanks." she whispered against her lips.

Selvaria nodded and took her hands. "Ready?" she asked.

Willow nodded,"Ready to tear those clothes off."

Selvaria chuckled and mumbled a spell as the wind picked up and everything around them swirled and soon they vanished.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Path I Choose with My Heart

(Two Years Later)

Alice sat on the hill looking at the sky. She sighed as it was so peaceful, so quiet, so lonely. She wondered for over two years how the others were doing, how Willow's and Silver's pregnancies went, How Alistair as ruler was doing. She couldn't help but miss him the most. For the past two years she had went to the well and she had cried, she refused to play the game for seeing their faces hurt her. Now it wasn't so bad anymore. She still missed them but it didn't hurt as much, as if the pain had numbed over time. Sophie was still allowing her to stay with her family and Dilian had gotten married and their first was on the way. She wondered if Willow had helped him find a wife as she had said with Selvaria. She wondered if she was good to him and loved him like Alice did.

'Stop it. You got over him years ago.' she scolded herself but it wasn't true. She had never _really_ gotten over him. Part of her still yearned for him. She missed Willow and still wore the amulet she had given her the last day she had seen her. _'To Alice, you helped me from the darkness and into the light. I owe you everything.'_ She smiled as she read those words and each time she nearly cried. Oh, how she missed them so. She walked into the forest and to the well where that day had changed her fate forever.

Sophie came up as she was lost in a daze. "Why don't you go back?' she looked at her friend. "But I..." "Belong _there_." She finished. "Alice you're my best friend and like a sister to me. I only want you to be happy. Find a purpose to go back." she said. Tears ran down her cheeks, she was right. She needed to go back. She looked at the well to see it turned on and smiled hugging Sophie. "Thank you Soph." she said before jumping back to where her heart truly was.

...xXx...

Alistair sighed as he sat at his study. He looked outside and suddenly felt something telling him to go to the well. He obeyed that voice for some reason and went to the well holding his hand out and a hand reached up and grabbed it which shocked him, but he pulled up to find Alice on the other side. "Alice." he whispered, she nodded and she reached up and kissed his lips softly waiting for him to pull away, but he didn't. He instead fell into the kiss and kissed her back hungrily, like a starving man before pulling away.

"Alice." he whispered softly his forehead on her's as a blush spread across her cheeks. He noticed her hair was cut short compared to when he saw her last. Her body had blossomed into a full woman and he loved it. "Alistair." she said softly, her blue eyes looking into his. The way his name rolled off her tongue made him want her even more. "I...I..." he cut her off again with a bone crushing kiss, telling her words weren't enough to describe what he felt.

"Alice... I want you to know how much I missed you." she pressed her finger to his lips silencing him, before kissing him again. "I don't want to speak. I... I just want you to hold me." she said softly. He eagerly complied and held her closely his head resting in her hair as tears fell from his eyes. He loved this woman and he wouldn't let her go again. _Ever._ "Marry me."He whispered.

Alice blinked and looked at him as she moved away from him, her body already missing his warmth. "What?" he smiled his regular goofy grin and repeated his words. "I want you to marry me." Alice blinked. "Alistair..." "The Landsmeet has already agreed to it. As long as I get an heir they will allow me to marry whoever I like." Alice laughed and covered her mouth tears falling from her eyes. Was this really happening?

Alistair got down on one knee and pulled out a ring he had in his pocket, why he did she wasn't concerned about, but his next words were. "Alice, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I don't want anyone else in my heart, in my mind, in my bed. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. So will you marry me?" He asked.

Alice smiled and nodded weakly. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times, Yes. Yes I will marry you Alistair Theirin." she said. Alistair smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and Alice looked in aw of how well it fit. Alistair smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Alice." she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Alistair." she said and kissed him again.

...xXx...

Willow picked up Tamlen into her arms and walked over to the fire where Zevran and Simon waited for her. She had finally separated with Will and her and the boys decided to stay with the Dalish for awhile, until they found a home in Denerim. She always thought about Alice and her life wasn't the same without her. But after awhile she got used to the broken part of her heart that wanted her to come back and just lived. Selvaria came around every so often and they would have rough sex together, and that helped as well but she still felt an ache there when she thought of the girl.

Selvaria came into their home. She was pregnant with her first child since Willow had begged her to rest from her job of the king's guard and found she did want to start a family. Sadly she knew until she was heavy she couldn't stop working. "Auntie Aria!" the two boys called running over to her. She smiled at her nick name and hugged them.

"Glad to see you my lovely sex goddess. Been awhile." Willow said smiling at her.

"Well looks like someone got off early." Zevran said smirking. "Selvaria sighed and slowly stood up. "Sadly not." she said and handed Zevran a letter with the royal wax seal. "Ah, a letter from the king himself?" he said opening it and reading it the smile quickly falling from his face.

"What?" Willow asked pulling the letter from his hands and reading it over.

"Alistair is finally getting married." he said softly.

Willow crumpled the paper and crossed her arms over her chest,"Damn it all to hell!" she yelled

Zevran looked at Selvaria who kept a serious face, telling them she would not say a word. "What should we do?" Zevran asked his lover.

"We're going so I can beat the shit out of him." she said and grabbed her pack and help the twins get there's on."We're going now, get your bag."

Zevran chuckled. "She's gonna kill him." He said as they walked out of the house.

Willow nodded,"Damn straight I'm going to kill him."

"Well, this is gonna get interesting." Selvaria said walking with Tamlen at her hip.

Alistair was in his study doing some paper work and sighed "Could this day get worse?"

Willow banged on the door,"Let me in you bastard!"

Alistair sighed. "Spoke too soon." He said and walked over opening the door. "Yes what can I-?"

"You fucking shithead! Marrying another women who's not Alice! Damn you! She's the only women perfect for you!"she screamed, rushing inside, poking him in the chest."You Royal bastard!"

"Yes, yes. Rub it in why don't you? Go talk to my future wife since you hate me so much for going to marry her." He said a smile tugging on his lips. "She's in Alice's old room." He said.

Willow pushed him away from her and stormed off towards the room, pushing it open roughly,"I need to speak you future queen!"

"I see and What does the great 'Hero of Ferelden' wish to speak to me about?" She asked leaning against the wall as she looked at her smirking her arms crossed. At far distance Willow couldn't even tell who she was.

"You are not what Alistair needs in a wife and-" she stopped seeing her amulet around her neck."NO THE FUCK YOU AINT WEARING MY AMULET! I GAVE THAT TO ALICE, HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IT?!"

"Oh this?" She asked twirling it around before catching it in her palm. "Let's just say I found it on a dead body. Eh?" She said trying really hard to keep the act up.

Willow's eyes widened and she grabbed the girl by the throat,"Dead body you say? Maybe you should be a dead body." she said angrily, before she looked at her face more closely."ALICE!" she yelled.

Alice busted out laughing and fell back clutching her sides tears springing from her eyes. "You believed me? Holy shit am I that good?" She asked shocked as she caught her breath.

Willow huffed and crossed her arms over her chest,"That's wasn't funny Alice! So not cool. Why didn't write that you came back and was marrying Alistair. I should go wring his neck for not telling me."

"I wrote the letter silly. I was worried for a second but, oh! That was Sooo worth it!" She said smirking.

Willow frowned and then tackled Alice into a hug."I miss you."

Alice smiled and hugged her back. "As I did you."

Willow pulled away and looked at the amulet."I'm glad your wearing it."

Alice smiled. "It took a bit but Soph managed to get me into wearing it. She even convinced me to come back. I owe her a lot."

"You think she would want to come here? Who's her favorite character?"

She shrugged. "She did everyone but I don't think she had a favorite." Alice said. "Dilian got married and him and his wife are expecting their first."

"Awwwwww, that's great!" Willow said happily.

"Yea. How is everything? How have you been and Will? What about her?" She asked. "Will and Silver had a baby boy and from what I heard Silver wants another." Selvaria said, crossing her arms over her slightly swollen stomach. "You're pregnant too?!" Selvaria nodded. "We had an agreement." She said smirking at Willow.

Willow nodded,"Yup. We did."

Zevran chuckled as he had one kid on his hip and one on his leg. Alice looked at them in aw. "Awww! They are so cute!" "I see our little surprise is out." Alistair said at the door smirking.

Willow laughed and grabbed Tamlen off Zevran's leg. She lightly kissed his lips and held her son close the her chest."I guess it is."

"You still mad?" He asked. "The whole thing was Alice's idea." Alice laughed. "Throw me under the bus why don't you?" Alistair looked at her confused and she waved him off, saying she'd tell him later.

"Well, you got me and I'm a little irritated by it but I'm also so happy I could choke you." Willow said happily.

Alice smiled and looked at the boy in her arms. "And who is this?" She asked.

Willow smiled,"This Tamlen, just as trouble-making at his name-sake."

Alice smiled. "Hi Tamlen, my name is Alice." Tamlen looked at her then his mom.

"Go on Tamlen, don't start being shy now." Tamlen smirked at his mother then Alice,"Hello Alice."

Alice smiled. "Looks a lot like his dad." She said eying Zevran with his son. "And him?" She asked pointing to the boy.

"Simon, named after my father, watch his mouth, he is quite the charmer and will try to suck your blood."

Alice chuckled. "He's had Selv's blood hasn't he?" She asked.

"Yup, and he's in love with it. He's always up Selvaria's ass when she comes around and I hardly get any alone time with her."

Alice chuckled and picked up a paper she had been reading. "So I-ow." She said looking at her finger which had a paper-cut. "Paper-cut." She half laughed.

Simon licked his lips,"Momma, can I please have some blood from this lovely creature?"

Alice looked at Willow smirking. "I see he's a lot like his mama."

"Yes, he is. Don't know where he gets his charm from though." she said glancing at Zevran smirking.

"Oh, undoubtedly." she said smirking. "I don't mind giving him some but it's up to you." she said as blood slowly fell down her finger.

Willow sighed and took her finger guiding it to Simon's lips, who smiled and drank from the tiny cut.

Alice smiled and looked at Willow. "So what is Tamlen or is he vampire too?"

"Show her Tamlen." she said setting him down on the floor. Tamlen nodded and his back arched as he shifted into a medium sized wolf.

"Ah, shifter." she said smirking. "So have you had contact with Will lately?"

"Yea, she writes every month. Her and Silver are living happily together with their baby boy."

"What does she think about having another baby?" she asked.

"She's perfectly happy with it. She enjoys spending time with her son and doesn't mind the thought of having a second one."

"What does she want this time?" she asked leaning back in her chair as Zevran handed her Simon, setting him on her lap.

"A girl. She wants her to look like Silver. She said she wants to dress her up in the cutest clothes she can buy."

Alice laughed. "Oh maker I'd hate to do that to my daughter. Alistair will probably spoil her." she said casting a sly look to the king. He smirked at her. "Oh you have no idea." Alice laughed. Zevran looked at her and smiled. "I just noticed you've grown more fuller into a woman, and your hair, it looks lovely." The ex-crow said smirking. Alistair glared at him. "Zevran."

Willow laughed and gently stroked Alice's face,"Maybe she could join us one night in bed."

Alistair let out a low growl at the thought of Zevran touching her, it sickened him. "Absolutely not." he said.

"Just kidding." she said walking over to Zevran and sitting him down in a chair so she could sit on his lap.

Alice laughed. "I have a question I have always wondered. When you become a vampire how long do you live?" she asked.

Willow smiled,"You live off blood for a awhile, never aging until you grow tired of living forever and you give up blood and start aging again."

"Ah." she said. "Well you can't become a vampire then Alistair." She jested and he smirked. "That sucks, I wanted to see why everyone liked your blood." he said. "And I wanted to try it as well."

Willow laughed,"Her and her sister are really good, but Zevran's is the best."

"Has he tasted him?" she said pointing to the child on her lap.

"Yes, and when Selvaria isn't around, he's hung up on Zev like a dog begging for food."

"Oh god, Willow?" she said laughing. "You have no boundaries do you?" she asked smirking.

"Nope. I say the truth and nothing but the truth." she said giggling

Alice's cheeks turned pink. "You are a strange parent." she said.

"Hey, they get it. They have no complaints on how I parent."

"God, Try to filter what you say around my kids, please. Oh that reminds me, Have you met Nate or Nathaniel Howe?" she asked.

"Nooooooo, but if he's like his father I'll be sure to treat him just the same." Willow said standing up

"God no. Well at first he wanted to kill you because you killed his father and then you can decide if you want him to become a warden." Alice sighed. "I hope he's alive." she said. "He is alive, I even met him at Amaranthine with the Warden Commander. He's changed." Alistair said.

"Well that's good. So why ask me a question like that? I really don't care about Nathaniel."

"Your not the Warden commander. I thought you were." she said.

"Nope, some one from Orlais is."

"Yep and I bet the nobility isn't happy about that." She then felt Simon bite her neck and pulled away looking at him.

Willow frowned and pulled Simon away, popping his mouth,"Bad! You didn't ask to bit her neck!"

Alice suddenly laughed. "I honestly don't mind, he just shocked me a bit." she said holding her neck

"It still wasn't nice of him to do that." she looked angrily down at her son."No blood from anyone for 3 days."

"But... But" he said tears in his eyes as he looked at his mother. "Willow, he's a child, he doesn't know any better. Remember when he did that to me?" Selvaria asked her arms crossed over her chest.

Willow sighed and picked up her blubbering child,"Fine, fine, whatever, you can have blood." she said gently, his head laying on her shoulder.

He smiled and drank his mother. Selvaria chuckled and looked at Alice. "So what about your children? Will you tell them about what you are?" Alice shook her head. "No, I don't want them feeling like I felt when I first realized I had Alkyrian in my blood." she said and shivered slightly at the memory.

"What happens when they find out for themselves?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm hoping that doesn't happen and I'm hopping they don't turn out like Selvaria." she said.

"We can all hope. Selvaria is one of a kind though. Sexy and powerful." Willow said, looking at Selvaria, her eyes hot with a sudden desire.

Selvaria sighed. "She means she hopes they aren't born with their powers." Alice nodded. "But if does happen... I don't know. I guess I'll tell them."

Willow nodded,"Good. Sooooooo? What now?"

The window's opened and a silver haze made Alice fall out of her seat to the ground with a voice calling. "Alllllliiiiicccccceeee!"

Willow's eyes widened and she put Simon down on Zevran's lap before running to Alice's side.

Alice blinked and saw Silver straddling her hip as she smiled. Her tail whipping around excitedly while her wings were tight on her back. "Silver?" she asked shocked.

Willow smiled,"Hey Silver, where's Will?"

She craned her neck to look back and saw Will and her boy in her arms.

Willow jumped up and hugged her."Oh Will it's been awhile." Will laughed and hugged her back."If I knew I would get this warm welcome I would have came back sooner."

The boy cried for his mother and held his arms out to Silver and she quickly took him and held him. He looked a lot like Will.

Will pushed Willow off her and smiled at Alice,"Good to see you again."

Alice smiled weakly as Alistair helped her up. "Nice to see you too Will." she said. Silver put her son down and hugged Alice again making her fall to the ground once more. "Is it true? Is it true?" she asked excitedly.

Will sighed,"Angel, baby, get off of her." she said wrapping her arms around her lover's waist and pulling her up into her arms

The boy tugged on his mother's skirt and she sighed picking him up again. "Is he always like that?" Zevran asked smirking as Alistair helped his fiancee up once more.

Will nodded,"Never pays me much attention." she said annoyed."You cut your hair!" Willow said pointing to the short mess of curls."Yes, yes needed to look like a father and I think it looks good."

Alice couldn't help but laugh. "But what are you asking Silver?" Her eyes glittered. ""To know if what they say is true? Are you and Alistair getting married?" Alice rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yes?" Silver lunged at Alice again and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Alice!" she said.

Willow laughed and Will sighed again."Seriously Angel, your going to hurt her." she said.

Silver jumped off her and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

Will pulled the small women to her chest and lifted her chin so she could kiss Silver's lips,"It's fine emm'asha"

Silver smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her closer as she kissed her back. "You two cut it out." Selvaria said annoyed. "If you're going to do that do it in a bedroom." she said pointing outside the room.

Will's eyes sparked up with desire,"How do you feel about going and finding a room?" she asked her lover.

She nodded. "I want to try again." she said her eyes filled with a slight hurt but quickly masked with desire.

Will lifted the girl into her arms, princess style and walked from the room,"See you guys later!"she called over her shoulder.

Selvaria looked out the window with a sad distant look.

Willow gently touched her shoulder,"You ok?"

"She lost it." she said softly then looked at Willow "You mustn't tell Will." she said.

Willow's eyes softened,"I won't. It would break her heart."

Selvaria nodded almost crying.

Willow wrapped her arms around her,"It will be ok." she whispered

Selvaria nodded. "I know. I hope Will never has to deal with that."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:A Blessed Day

(Three months later, the Wedding)

Alice sighed as she sat down in a chair her wedding dress felt really tight on her as she became really nervous. Today was her wedding day. "Oh god, I can't breath." she said breathing heavily.

Willow laughed,"It's ok, I'm sure you won't be wearing it for long." she said wiggling her eye brows

Alice glared at her. "No helping." Selvaria sighed. "Darling, I know it's a little late, but I have a wedding present for you." she said walking to the door. "Please, Selv. I don't need another lingerie present." she said glaring at Willow.

"What? I thought it was a great sexy one, that would get torn off your body in no time flat!" Willow said."It shouldn't have made you angry."

Selvaria chuckled. "Sadly no." she said opening the door to a girl with bright light blue eyes and blonde curly hair in a lovely pink dress. Alice jerked her head up and smiled. "Sophie!" she said jumping up and hugging her tightly.

Willow smiled,"Hey there Sophie. Looking quite lovely today." she said, eying her.

Alice pulled away from her friend. "What... How...?" "Selvaria, and did you think I would miss my best friends wedding?" she said smiling. Alice chuckled and hugged her again. Sophie looked at Willow and smiled. "Hello again Willow. You look lovely as well." she said curtseying to the elf.

Willow smiled and touched her hair,"You do not have to curtsy to me, I am no noble women." she said pulled her hand back

Sophie smiled. "I was raised to treat everyone as I would wish to be treated." She said. "But if you wish."

Willow smiled,"I don't curtsy so don't expect me to start."

Sophie, Selvaria and Alice laughed at her. "Of course, _My Lady_." they all said curtsying at her.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and sighed,"Yea yea, but I don't act like no damn lady.

"You sure don't in bed, but act like a helpless little girl." Selvaria whispered in her ear huskily.

Willow looked at her,"I wouldn't if you would give me a chance to show you what I can do. But you like your dominance and I'm helpless against you." she whispered back, her eyes looking her over.

"Then fight against me." she said and walked over to Alice helping her finish getting ready.

Willow smirked and nodded.'Then that's what I'll do.' she thought to herself.

Soon Alice was ready and Selvaria talked to Sophie making her blush a little, before the silver haired girl looked at Willow. "Time to go." she said.

Willow nodded and walked over to them."I'm going to cry, I just know it."

The girls chuckled and told her she'd be fine. Selvaria pulled Willow out of the room and sighed leaning on the wall. "Is this what you felt like when you were pregnant?" she asked touching her swelled belly. "Well you are pregnant." Silver said walking to them with Will who held their son, Willow noticed Silver's slight bump.

"Yes, and it's going to be like this until you pop it out. And Silver, you are absolutely glowing, how's the pregnancy going?"

Silver became slightly nervous and Will looked at Willow curiously as if she meant something.

Will sighed and hugged Silver, whispering in her ear, so soft that only she could hear."It's going to be fine. This one will be fine."

Silver eyes widened. 'Y-You knew?!' she asked in her mind.

Will nodded,'You shouldn't make me worry.'

Silver burred her face in her hands and began to sob.

Will pulled her closer and gently soothed her hair back from her face."Shhhh, angel, shhhhh. It's ok love, it's ok.

Silver apologized as she sobbed in her lovers arms.

"Do not apologize." she said softly, tears falling down her cheeks."It wasn't your fault."

"But I was carrying it! It was my fault I lost it. I just... I couldn't..." she cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

Will pulled the girl's face up, so their eyes met."It was what the gods had wanted, to strengthen us both. She is up there with them now and we must not sadden ourselves any longer. I love you, and no body blames you for her death."

Silver nodded weakly and Will helped her up carefully, as if she would break at the slightest touch.

Will gently wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close to her. Willow nodded,"Are we all ready to go?"

Silver nodded and moved closer to her lover. Needing to feel as much love as she provided.

Will nodded, her hand gently rubbing Silver's hip."All set."

Sophie looked at them and smiled. "I'll take Alice if you'd like." she whispered.

Willow nodded,"I don't mind."

Sophie smiled, and Selvaria pushed the group out to the room and went to their seats. "Ready?" Selvaria asked Willow who sat beside Zevran with their two boys.

She nodded and held Zevran's hand.

The wedding started and it started out slow but beautiful. The vows made Silver tear up as well as Willow.

Willow was so happy that she thought she would burst. Her tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

Simon walked over to Selvaria and whispered he was hungry. She smiled and chuckled allowing him to feed off her wrist.

"Zevran, when this is over, I want to dance with you." Willow whispered in his ear

He nodded and soon the first part of the wedding was over and the feast and dancing began. The Ex-Crow smiled and pulled his lover onto the dance floor and danced to the beat of the music.

Willow smiled,"I love dancing, especially at weddings."

Zevran smiled and spun her around before pulling her back to him. Alice and Alistair danced near them and Alice tapped her shoulder pointing at Sophie who was dancing with Fergus Cousland."Who do you think she'll go for? Fergus? or Tegan?" she asked.

"Fergus, he's incredibly handsome and you need to keep the Cousland line going."

True." she said. "He would be nice to her." Alice said and saw them walking outside on the balcony. "Ohhh. Hopefully this starts a good relationship between them." Alistair smiled. "I do like Fergus, he's a smart man and has a kind heart as well as his family. He would be good for her." Alistair said and spinning her around.

"I hope so. I like Sophie, so he better be good for her." Willow said.

"Well it's probably gonna take a bit since he lost his wife and son." Alice said leaning against her husbands chest. "I think Fergus is cute, in his own way." Silver said as she dance with Will. "But not as sexy as you though." she said softly and kissed Will.

"Yea, but I'm not into the whole noble thing." Willow said, looking into Zevran's eyes. Will smirked and twirled her around, bending her over and kissing her lips roughly.

Silver giggled and kissed her lips with as much desire and lust as she felt for her. As the tempo changed Zevran went out onto the balcony with Willow and pushed her against the edge of it and kissed her lovingly.

Willow shoved her fingers through his hair, and kissed him back.

Zevran smiled and pulled her closer to him, his hard desire already begging for her entrance.

"You want to do this now?" she asked, already untying his trousers.

"Willow...Maker!" He moaned as she slipped a hand in his breeches, her fingers running over his length. "Cásate conmigo."(Marry me.) he moaned against her skin.

Willow squeezed his shaft as she began to thrust her hand,"Is that a proposal?" she asked.

He looked up at her with love and lust in his eyes. "Marry me, mi amour." he said again. "I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." he said and buried his face in her breast as she thrusted him harder.

"Then I'll gladly marry you." Willow said, as she felt him twitch in her hand. "But first, you have to come for me baby."

Zevran grinned and grabbed her hand pulling it out of his pants and putting her on her feet squeezing her ass and whispering in her ear. "Run." he said smacking her ass hard.

Willow smiled and bolted from the balcony

Zevran bolted after her and lunged at her making her fall into the grass. Zevran smirked as he looked down at her lovingly.

Willow giggled, her eyes filled with so much happiness,"Ma'arlath."

Zevran smirked and lifted up her skirt seeing her wearing no smalls which enticed him to no end. He pulled his trews down as well as his smalls and grabbed her legs pulling her body to him and his cock entering her damp heat. "Now I come for you." he said and pounded into her hard and rough.

Willow arched her back, angling her pelvis to meet his thrusts. She dug her hands into the dirt and grass, her fangs inching out of her mouth, the closer she got to her peak.

Zevran moaned loudly as his seed spilled into her as her nails dug into his back and she cried out, but he covered her mouth stopping her scream from escaping into the air.

Willow looked up at him, pushing his hand away, and pulling him into a kiss. She knew that he was everything she wanted and would ever need."How do you feel about going to the pearl tomorrow?"

Zevran smiled, "Are you sure? You think the kids will worry?" he asked as he pulled her leg around his hip and slowly entered her heat again.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." she breathed against his lips.

"Leave them with Will? Or Alice?" he asked as he pulled her on top of him his hands on her hips as he gently thrusted his hips against her.

"Will won't mind." she moaned softly, biting into her lip, making a small blood trickle to run down the corner of her mouth.

Zevran smiled and whispered to her. "Lean back, and place your hands on my thighs." he said huskily as he licked her lip.

Willow did as he commanded, and leaned back as her hands, held onto his thighs.

Zevran smiled as he pushed into her over and over slowly, torturing her.

"Oh Gods! Zev..." she whimpered, digging her nails into his thighs

Zevran smiled as he brought her slowly and pleasurably, making her come over and over until he came into her.

Willow smirked,"You sure do know how to please a lady. When we get to the pearl, I'm going to find us a nice a man or women to join us in bed."

Zevran smiled and kissed her before trailing them down and pulling down her top and then bit into her collar bone drinking her blood slowly.

Willow's breathing hitched and she pulled herself closer to him.

Zevran smiled and licked her wounds.

"Oh, you are perfect." she whispered.

Zevran smiled and kissed her flipping them over again looking down at her.

Willow smiled,"Zevran, there is a question I want to ask."

Zevran looked down at her kissing her wrist. "Yes?" he asked.

"The mission that brought you to try and kill me, what was it? You never did tell me." she said.

Zevran sighed and explained what the mission was. He told he had fallen for a woman named Rinna and then killed her thinking she had betrayed the crows. He said he had hated himself then volunteered for the job hoping she would have killed him.

Willow pulled him into a kiss,"I'm sorry, but I'm also glad that I didn't kill you, or I probably would have died at the battle of Ostagar." she whispered.

Zevran smiled and kissed her lips again. "I think we should go back to the wedding." "You think?" Selvaria asked crossing her arms behind them.

Willow smiled,"Sorry mistress."

Selvaria sighed. "Finally got Simon off me and decided to find you and this is what I find?" she asked. "This is Alice's wedding." she said annoyed.

"Aaaannnnddd, Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Willow said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Showing a little respect would be nice." she said.

"You could join us." Selvaria glared at him.

"Yea, you could join us, my beautiful sex goddess." she said, trailing a finger over her neck line.

Selvaria sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Willow. I would love, absolutely _love_ to join you, but I am not fit to have any intercourse." she said.

"I could take it slow so we don't hurt anything. And I am going to take control, you won't even have to lift a finger." Willow said smirking.

Selvaria seemed quite uncomfortable with that idea as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Willow." she said slightly annoyed. "You know I do not like that at all." she said.

"Why ever not?" she asked."You didn't seem apposed before the wedding."

"Wait. What? When?" she asked.

"When you, Sophie, and Alice curtsied to me and I said I don't act like no lady. You said I act like helpless little girl. I said that if you would give me the chance I could show you and you said 'then fight against me.' That obviously means, you wouldn't mind me taking control."

"I was joking." she said annoyed. "Willow, I really don't think we should be doing this, especially here." Selvaria said seeming slightly nervous.

"Why not?" Willow asked, placing her hand on her hips.

"For one we are out in the open." she said.

Willow sighed,"Fine, but tonight, I'm going to have you."

Selvaria frowned and heard Silver giggling and looked to see Silver and Will walking through the garden as Silver pulled Will close to her and kissed her roughly wrapping her leg around her hip.

Will ran her hand up her thigh, so her hand slid inside her smalls and cupping her ass,"My naughty little angel..." she whispered before kissing her again.

Silver smiled and quickly started pulling off her clothes finally releasing her tail from it's confines.

Will ran her hand over the tail,"So sexy..." she whispered, leaning down to gently suck on the rosy bud of her breast.

Silver smiled and she felt Will push her down on the ground, kissing her roughly. Silver moaned as her fingers ran through her short hair.

Not breaking the kiss, Will spread Silver's legs, before she pulled away, sliding down and flicking her tongue out to taste her lover's sweet juices.

Silver moaned and gripped onto her hair. "Will." she painted.

Will smirked and, thrust her fingers into Silver's core while she continued to suck and tease the swollen nub.

Silver breathed heavily and bucked her hips, her name falling from the Succubi's lips.

"Oh I'm no where near done with you." she said, her fingers rubbing against her walls, while she let off a tiny bit of electricity.

Silver moaned loudly, painting her name. "Will please." she begged.

"What angel? Is there something specific you want?"she asked, before her mouth went back to work on her damp clit.

"I want you." she painted. "I want you so much." she said softly. her tail seeking her warm clit.

Will opened her legs for her, before sending another spark into her,"You can have all of me."

Silver smiled and her tail pushed into her moaning softly as she gently bit her neck. "Have all of me." she whispered softly.

Will smiled and made her lay back down on the grass, spreading her legs so wide that she could see ever inch of her dampness. Will gently rubbed the girl's thighs before she leaned down, teasing Silver's core with her tongue, circling it around the entrance but not actually entering it into her,"How bad do you want me to make you come Angel?" she asked.

"Badly." she breathed. "I want you to make me come, but..." she paused breathlessly.

"But what?" she asked

Silver touched her cheek pressing her forehead to hers. "I want you to come with me." she said softly as she pulled her body closer to her as her tail thrusted harder into her core.

Will moaned softly,"If that's what you want I'll gladly give it to you", she said, thrusting three fingers into her wet heat, sending little sparks into her as she hit her sweet spot each time.

Silver cried out each time and her tail hit her spot deep in her core. Silver smiled and arched her back exposing her neck.

Silver cried out as she was brought over the edge. Silver smiled as Willow lyed beside her and she rested her head on her chest. Making small circles on her skin. "Will, can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"Anything Angel." she whispered

Silver looked up at her lover. "Wouldn't you want to have one of our children?" she asked.

Will thought for a moment,"I don't know. I've never really thought about it, but I'm not sure how it works."

"But would you like to?" she asked softly.

"Of course. I don't mind." Will said gently brushing the girl's hair from her face.

"I don't know if it would work though." she said. "I don't want to get too hopeful." she said softly, pain in her voice.

Will gently cupped her cheek,"Do not be so worried to take chances. Don't be scared just because of one little mishap. It wasn't our faults and you shouldn't put yourself down. Silver, if you want me to carry you a baby I will gladly do it and I promise you it will not die on us. I won't let it."

Silver smiled and hugged her tightly tears slowly falling on her skin.

Will held her close, kissing her neck,"I love you my little angel."

Silver smiled and kissed her chest. "I love you too." she said and gently touched her slightly swelled belly. "I wonder if she'll like you, like William likes me." she said softly.

"I'm sure with the way I'll spoil her, she'll love me." Will said stroking her hair.

Silver smiled and kissed her lips, then moved down her body smiling.

Will propped herself up on her elbows."What are you doing there Angel?"

"I just want to make you feel good." she said opening her legs and flicking out her tongue to taste her.

Will's head fell back and a moan slipped through her lips.

Silver smiled and licked and sucked on her clit.

Will ran her hand through Silver's hair, moaning louder than before."Maker your good at this."

Silver smiled as she continued to pleasure her lover.

Will finally hit her peak, and her juices spilled from her core.

Silver licked all of her juices and looked up at Will with love in her eyes as she looked at her lover.

Will pulled her up so she could kiss her passionately, her tongue slipping through her lips, tasting herself inside her mouth.

Silver submitted immediately as her hands slowly moving up her body before wrapping her arms around her neck.

Will wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her on her lap, her hands running up her spine, sending a shiver through the silver haired women. Will nibbled on Silver's bottom lip before thrusting her tongue back in.

Silver gasped softly as she pulled away from her. "Will." she moaned and Will crashed her mouth back onto her mouth her tongue forced in her mouth. Silver moaned and pulled her closer.

Will hands slid down to cup her ass, and lightly slid down to shove a finger in her wet core while still keeping their lips locked in a heated kiss.

"Will." Silver painted and waited for her. "Ok that's enough!" Selvaria said annoyed as Zevran held his bit hand. Silver's face turned dark red. "You were watching us?" Selvaria nodded and the girl looked at her lover. "Did you know?" She asked.

Will shook her head,"Pleasure clouds my senses."

Selvaria sighed. "You two need to get a room, and you." She said pointing at Willow and Zevran. "You two are going into your room but first you'll take care of your kids." She said

Willow nodded and Will smirked,"Awww, you ruin my fun." she said pulling her clothes on and helping Silver put her's on before picking her up and running off. Willow laughed and grabbed Zevran's hand and pulled him back to the castle so they could collect their kids.

"Selvaria?" Alice asked as she held Simon in her arms and held onto Tamlen's hand before letting them go to their parents.

Willow picked up Simon into her arms along with Tamlen.

Zevran nodded. "She caught us in the act then we spied on Silver and Will.

"They are hot when their into it." Willow said, smirking.

Alice sighed. "You really don't need to watch them. It's quite disgusting."

"It's not discusting, it's called love." she said annoyed.

Alice rolled her eyes. Alistair walked over to them and placed a hand on her hip. "Well I guess this is goodnight Willow." He said

"Goodnight you two, and have fun." Willow said before winking and walking away with her sons.

Alice chuckled shaking her head. Alistair looked at his wife, "Shall we?" She nodded and walked with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:A Small Night of Passion

Zevran waited for Willow by their room.

Willow smiled and walked in, setting the boys in their little pallet on the floor. She then began pulling off her clothes before she crawled into bed.

"I see someone's tired." Zevran said smirking, as he watched her from the door.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." she said smirking

Zevran smirked and pulled off his clothes joining her in bed.

Willow pulled him to her, kissing his lips softly.

Zevran smiled his arm sliding around her hip as he nipped her neck. "Now? What about Selvaria?" He asked huskily.

"Should we wait for her?" she asked, wrapping a leg around him

Zevran thought about it then shrugged, kissing her lips roughly as his hand cupped her breast teasing the hard peck.

Willow nipped at his skin on his neck, her breathing ragged. Her leg tightened around as she throbbed for his hard length.

The blonde elf smiled knowing how much she wanted him. He spread her legs out, teasing her wet folds with his hard cock.

"I don't think I can wait." she panted."I need you now."

Zevran smirked and easily slipped himself into her core.

"Oh gods." she moaned.

Zevran moaned softly as he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her heat hard.

Willow bit into her lip, trying to quiet the moan that wanted to escape into the air.

As Zevran finished in her heat Selvaria walked in and sat down in a chair sighing as she rubbed her temples.

Willow looked at her, breathing heavily,"You alright?" she asked.

"Just a headache." She said softly.

"Do you need me to help?" she asked, getting off the bed and walking over to her, sitting on her lap."I can give you anything you want?"

Selvaria looked at her annoyed. "Willow." "She's only trying to help." Zevran said walking over and placing his hand on the inside of her thigh.

"Let us make you feel good." Willow whispered in her ear.

Selvaria breathed as Zevran moved his hand up and she bucked her hips slightly trying not to give in.

Willow cupped her breast, bringing it to her mouth, sucking of the rosy nub.

Selvaria moaned through gritted teeth.

Willow sucked until it was red and hard, she then moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment

"Fuck you both." She hissed as her back arched.

"We'd rather fuck you." Willow whispered.

Zevran smiled as his hand slipped under her robe and Selvaria bit her lip trying not to moan as he pushed in her heat.

Willow smirked and bit into her neck, sending pleasure down Selvaria's spine.

Selvaria allowed a soft moan to fall from her lips as she closed her eyes.

Willow sucked the women, foddling with her breast at the same time.

Selvaria growled lowly and Zevran smirked. "I think we should take this to the bed."

Willow pulled away and nodded,"I agree." she said, standing to her feet.

Selvaria was about to argue when Zevran picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her on the silk sheets.

Willow sat next to her, gently a hand down her thigh

Selvaria glared at the elven girl as she moved closer to her damp clit.

Willow laughed as her finger gently massaged the swollen nub."You know you want this."

Selvaria growled as she moaned her head tilting back.

Willow slowly let her two fingers slip into the woman's core.

Selvaria dug her nails into the bed allowing a few curses and swears pass her lips.

Willow thrust them in hard, her palm rubbing the wet clit between her folds.

Zevran smiled as he held her down from attacking Willow. Selvaria didn't like at all that she wasn't dominating them.

"oh Selvaria, your so wet and eager." Willow whispered letting a third finger add to the other two.

Selvaria couldn't believe she was allowing this, she knew she would never let this happen but it was, and she was liking it as her head tipped back in pleasure.

Willow smirked and continued to thrust her fingers in as hard and deep as she possibly could. Her palm came down hitting her swollen nub, sending pleasurable shocks waves through her.

Selvaria cried out as her climax came.

Willow pulled her fingers out, licking the girls sweet juices off her fingers.

"I... hate you both." she hissed as she caught her breath.

Willow laughed and kissed her cheek,"But I love you." she said, nipping at the soft skin of her neck.

Zevran smirked and kissed Willow's lips whispering. "Hold her down." he said and switched with her.

Willow grabbed her arms and held them down tight

Zevran smiled and opened her legs for him and teased her folds making Selvaria's hips buck out of instinct.

Willow smirked and sat there watching the show.

Zevran smirked and pushed into her heat making Selvaria moan loudly.

Selvaria couldn't hold back the moans that passed her lips as the Elf thrusted into her heat over and over again until making her climax roughly, allowing his seed spill into her heat.

Willow let go of the woman and sat back on the bed."Did you enjoy it my lovely sex goddess?"

Selvaria glared at them with a smirk tugging at her lips. Zevran smiled, "I think we need to try and make her enjoy it." he said and turned her over allowing her to rest on a soft pillow as he entered her again, but slowly and agonizingly slow, making Selvaria go crazy with need and desire. Zevran smirked and looked at his elven lover, his eyes sending a threat that she would soon be next.

Willow's eyebrows raised she smirked, her body language saying it wasn't going to happen.

Zevran smiled and finished with his silver haired lover and went to Willow pushing her down and entering her heat again.

Willow moaned, her back arching and her head tilting back."Give me more than that!"

Zevran smirked and pounded into her over and over, almost hurting her.

Willow couldn't hold back the cry that ripped through her body as her climax hit her hard.

Zevran smiled and kissed her passionately.

Willow smiled,"We should probably get some rest before we wake the kids." she whispered breathlessly.

Zevran nodded and pulled her body next to his as he slept.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Epilogue

"Simon stop pulling my hair!" Alicia, Selvaria's daughter, yelled as Willow's son pulled her silver lock of hair. Duncan, Alice's eldest son, pushed Simon away and the two broke into a fight. Alicia ran to her mother and her aunts who were sitting at the far edge of the garden. "Mommy! Mommy! Simon was pulling my hair again and now him and Duncan are fighting again," she cried.

Willow stood up,"I'm going to beat his ass!"

Alice sighed. "Duncan and Simon. I swear those two are just trying to bug us." she said as she held her baby girl, Rose, in her arms.

Selvaria sighed as she held Willow's daughter, Rinna. "Come here and stay. Alice give Alicia Rosie and go take care of your son." Alice nodded and handed the girl her daughter before walking over to where the boys were fighting.

Willow walked over to the two boys and pulled them apart popping Simon on his little butt."You know better! How many times have I told you? Be good or I 'm going to tear that ass up." Willow grabbed Simon up as he began to cry,"Don't you start crying because I hit you! I should ground you from blood for a week." he slung his arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder."Please don't do that mommy! I promise I'll be good!"

Alice sighed as she wiped the blood from her son's nose. "Duncan I told you.." "To stop fighting with your cousin, but mama he was pulling her hair!" he argued. Alice sighed and smiled at him weakly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't punish him, he was taking up for Alicia. Simon deserves the punishment." Simon lifted his face and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage and Willow melted like butter."Fine ok he won't get grounded from blood but he will be sleeping alone tonight, in his own room."

Alice nodded and saw a little blonde girl running up to Tamlen and crashing into him. "Tammy!" she said happily. Tamlen looked absolutely terrified. "Mama...?" Alice smiled guilty. "Did I forget to mention Sophie and Fergus were coming?"

Willow sighed,"I see, and poor Tamlen is getting tackled into hugs by their little girl."

"Elizabeth." The girl jumped up with Tamlen in her arms as she looked at her mother, Sophie, who was carrying her year old brother, Oren. "Let Tamlen go." the girl reluctantly did so and he ran behind his mother. Alice sighed and led Sophie, Fergus and their children inside.

Willow smiled and put Simon down so she could pick up Tamlen."Be a man." she whispered in his ear.

Tamlen shook his head. "She's a girl."

"Annnndddd, do you like boys or something?" she asked her son.

Tamlen frowned. "No. I don't like her." "Tamlen's got a shem girl friend." Simon snickered.

Willow laughed again,"He does not Simon, the shem is merely some girl that likes him."

"Daddy!" Alicia yelled as Zevran picked her up. Selvaria smiled and Zevran put her down picking Rinna up and holding her in his arms, smiling happily.

Willow smiled and put Tamlen down and walking over to her husband, kissing him softly.

"I see I missed someones birth." He said looking at his daughter.

Willow nodded,"Yes, but that's ok, you didn't need to be there for this one." she said, kissing her daughter's head.

"The Crows are leaving us be." He whispered.

Willow smiled and touched his cheek,"Good, we're finally safe and you can stop worrying so much."

He nodded. "We can finally live in peace." He said. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I can do!" Alicia said and she became blue like her mother and ran around the garden five times in 3 seconds. "See. See? I'm just like Mommy." She said happily.

Willow laughed and laid her head on his shoulder,"They've missed you, but not nearly as much as I have."

Zevran smiled and kissed her softly. "Is this our last one?" he asked. "Or do you want more?" he asked huskily against her skin.

"Oh more would be great." she whispered.

"You sure you can handle it?" he asked softly his hand running up her hip. "Alright you two." Selvaria said taking the young child from Zevran and holding her. "I think you should hold on the kids but have as much sex as you please as long as you take care of your own kids." she said walking away. Alicia looked at her father and smiled holding Alice's baby. "Daddy, Auntie Alice had a bay girl too." Zevran looked at the baby and smiled. "I can see Alice in her." he said smiling.

Willow smiled and wrapped her arm around Zevran."She's lovely Alicia."

Alicia looked at them curiously. Then looked up grinning. "Aunt Silver!" she yelled.

Willow grinned,"Silver and Will are here?"

Silver came down with her two year old girl, Silvia, that Will had to carry while she carried her three year old boy, William.

Willow smiled and waved,"Hey guys!"

The small girl held onto Will tightly, afraid of the people in front of her family.

"Hey little girl, what's your name." she asked, looking at her before glancing up at Will."Her names Silvia."

Silver smiled and gently touched her daughter's back gently rubbing it. "Silvia is really shy when it comes to new people. But she's daddy's girl." she said as the girl clung to her 'Father'.

Will laughed,"Yea. She can't resist the fact that I spoil her and give her everything she wants.

Silver sighed then smiled. "She takes after her mother though, can you show me?" Silvia nodded weakly as her wings came from her back and looked at them with slits in her eyes, a lot like her mother. Silvia went back to her father, clinging to him. "Daddy, I want to go home." she said softly.

Will frowned,"Sorry baby girl but we are visiting family and it's rude to turn away from them."

"Come on sweet heart." Silver said taking the girl from her father and placing her beside him. Silvia looked and saw William rough housing with Tamlen and Simon who were using their powers on each other. Silvia gripped onto her father's leg in fear seeing Tamlen change into a wolf and nip and bite at her brother. "Daddy." She pouted gripping onto his leg tightly burring her face in him.

Will patted her head,"It's ok, go show them what daddy's little girl can do."

"Will." Silver said annoyed. Silvia looked up to see her brother standing in front of her seeming unharmed holding his hand out to her. "Come on Silvia, its only a game." he said. Silvia looked at her father seeming to ask permission to go with him.

"Go on, make daddy proud." she said, pulling Silver to her by her waist."

"Come on!" William said pulling her into the group. Silvia had never felt quite as scared as she did then, William knew these people while she didn't, she knew how her brother played which was rough. But they looked two times as rough. "Don't worry Silvy, they wont harm you... _much_."her brother whispered. Silvia looked between them then looked at her dad, scared.

Will smiled,"It'll be ok sweetie, be both know how strong you are." she said loudly."I'm sure she'll be fine." she whispered to his wife.

Tamlen nipped at her ankles, and Simon pinched her side. 'Dad. I'm scared.' she said to her father her body frozen in fear as she had her eyes closed tightly.

'Come on, I know you have the power. Beat them up, it'll be ok, show them who's boss.'

Silvia breathed slowly and a red aura slowly enveloped her body as her nails grew and her fangs came from her mouth, her eyes glowing red. William suddenly backed up slightly. 'Oh no.' Her wings flung out and a strong wind blew at the boys before throwing them back.

Will smiled,'That's my girl! I'm going to buy you anything from the market that you want when your done playing.'

Silver looked at her daughter worried. "Will, remember what happened last time she saw herself in that state? She ran away for a whole week before coming home."

"It'll be ok Angel," she said, kissing Silver's forehead."She's just showing them who's boss."

Silvia's power lowered and she saw the boys getting up and she began to cry. "D-Daddy." she cried as her wings wrapped around herself. "Dad-dy." she said through small sobs. Silver glared at him. "Show them whose boss?" she asked her arms crossed.

Will sighed and walked to her daughter and picked up her crying form."Look at me baby girl."

"Daddy." she cried into Will's shoulder. "I don't like that part of me. I don't want it." she said crying. Zevran looked at Silver. "You can do that?" she nodded. "Silvia can do it since she's young. I did it when the darkspawn came a few months ago and she never got over it, very much."

Will pulled his daughter off, and pulled her face to eye level,"Have you seen daddy's bad side? I don't like using because I'm scared. But I know that I was born with it and I can't get rid of it. It's a part of me that I don't care for so much but I use it when I'm protecting mommy or showing off to mommy. But I know that it will never effect who I am anymore and you should learn the same thing. Don't let fear rule your life, make this power a part of you. Do not be afraid of it." she said."Do you understand?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You get scared?"

"Yes, even daddy get's scared sometimes. But I'm not scared of myself anymore because I know I can accept myself for what I am. Can you?"

She looked at her mom and pointed at her. "Mommy did what I did to protect us against the monster's from before right?" she asked.

Will nodded,"Yes, she didn't want them to take the things she loves most away from her."

Silvia smiled and hugged her father. "I love you daddy." she said then looked down. "Can we play some more?"

"Sure, have as much fun as you want." She said, before setting her down on the ground and walking back to her wife. She wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close. Will gently brushed her hair back,"I love you my beautiful wife."

Silver smiled and kissed her husband, "I love you my lovely husband."

(The End)


End file.
